JUST THE TWO OF US
by Park Ah Reum
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya ingin ibunya menerima gadis pilihannya. Lee Sungmin, gadis sederhana yang hanya seorang guru di sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ibunya yang selalu meninggikan derajat dan kasta menentang keras hubungan anaknya. Victoria, gadis cantik keturunan China adalah calon istri Kyuhyun pilihan ibunya. Akankah Lee Sungmin melepaskan Kyuhyun? Akankah Kyuhyun meninggalkan Lee Sungmi
1. Chapter 1

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Chapter Prolog

Rated : T / M

Cast : All Member Suju dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing : All pair official Suju

Genre : Romance , Drama

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan , cerita pasaran

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

©Park Ah Reum

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun hanya ingin ibunya menerima gadis pilihannya. Lee Sungmin, gadis sederhana yang hanya seorang guru di sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ibunya yang selalu meninggikan derajat dan kasta menentang keras hubungan anaknya. Victoria, gadis cantik keturunan China adalah calon istri Kyuhyun pilihan ibunya. Akankah Lee Sungmin melepaskan Kyuhyun? Akankah Kyuhyun meninggalkan Lee Sungmin demi ibunya?"_

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kemeja biru laut dan setelan jas hitamnya terlihat menuruni tangga. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu makin terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas seperti itu. Cho Kyuhyun adalah Presdir BIG Company. BIG Company adalah perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan yang bekerja pada bidang property dan real estate. Perusahaan ini sudah memiliki nama besar baik di Korea, Asia maupun Eropa. Semua ini adalah hasil kerja keras Cho Hangeng dan ayahnya Cho Seung Hyun. Setelah kematian Cho Hangeng 3 tahun yang lalu perusahaan ini di wariskan kepada Cho Kyuhyun putra tunggalnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah ingat jangan pulang terlambat. Kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Song." Titah Heechul saat meliat putranya menduduki kursi di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa omma. Aku sudah ada janji." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Janji dengan siapa? Lee Sungmin si jalang miskin itu?" Perkataan Heecul sontak menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang hendak mengambil sarapannya.

"Omma, sampai kapan kau akan mengatai Sungmin seperti itu? Dia itu kekasih ku omma. Satu-satunya gadis yang putra mu cintai." Kyuhyun nampak frustasi menghadipi omma nya yang setiap hari selalu menghina Sungmin. Demi Tuhan kekasihnya itu gadis baik-baik, bukan gadis rendahan yang menjadi simpanan para pejabat dan pengusaha kaya.

"Cinta tidak akan membuat harga saham kita naik Cho ! Janga membantah kau sudah menghilang dipertemuan miggu lalu !"

"Shireo ! Aku sudah bilang tidak mau Omma jadi berhenti mengatur kehidupan pribadi ku." Hilag sudah selera makan Kyuhyun. Lebih baik dia segera pergi daripada harus mendengarkan kekasihya dihina terus oleh Omma nya sendiri.

Hampir setiap hari dia selalu mendegar peghiaan Omma nya. Apa yang salah dari Lee Sungmin? Dia cantik dan manis disaat yang bersamaan. Matanya jernih dan bulat seperti mata kelinci , membuat siapapun yag melihatnya akan jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Memiliki bibir berbentuk M yang sangat meggoda , membuat Kyuhyun selalu lepas kendali. Dilengkapi dengan rambut hitam panjang dan sedikit bergelombang yang membingkai wajah eloknya.

Semua kecantikan visualnya didukung juga dengan kecantikan hatinya. Lee Sungmin adalah gadis yang lembut dan keibuan. Dia selalu mendahulukan kebahagian orang lain daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir apakah kekasihnya itu adalah jelmaan malaikat? Kenapa hatinya lembut sekali? Apakah Tuhan tidak sedih malaikatnya yang cantik itu turun ke bumi? Pemikiran yang konyol dari seorang persdir perusahaan besar.

Hanya memikirkan kekasihnya saja sudah membuatnya rindu setegah mati. Apakah kekasihnya semalam tidur nyenyak? Apakah kekasihnya sudah sarapan? Ahh, Kyuhyun bisa gila jika tidak segera menghubungi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil smartphone dari saku jasnya. Medial nomer yang bahkan sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Kyuhyun menunggu hingga beberapa detik hingga panggilannya diangkat.

_"Ne Kyuhyun-ah, wae?" _Kyuhyun tersenyum medengar suara lembut kekasihnya.

"Ya! Apa tidak boleh aku menelpon kekasihku eoh?" Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda sang kekasih.

_"Bukan begitu maksud ku Kyunie chagi." _Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang mendengar kekasihnya mulai merajuk.

"Arra , aku hanya menggoda mu sayang. Kau sedang apa ? Aku merindukan mu. Kau sudah sarapan?"

_"Aku sedang bersiap untuk berangkat mengajar Kyunie. Euumm, sudah aku sudah sarapan." _Suara Sungmin terdengar ragu ketika menjawab.

"Ya! Aku tau kau sedang berbohong sayang. Aku akan sampai dalam 5 menit tunggu aku."

_"Ya Kyunie chakkam….." _Kyuhyun langsung mematikan telponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

.

.

Disebrang sana Sungmin memandang telponnya malas. Selalu seperti ini lelaki itu selalu mematikan telponnya secara sepihak. Pertanda bahwa dia tidak mau menerima bantahan sedikitpun. Dasar lelaki arogan dan pemaksa. Sejak kecil kekasihnya itu sudah terbiasa untuk dituruti. Lahir sebagai pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis membuat keinginnya menjadi perintah wajib. Kadang Sungmin kesal jika kekasihnya itu sudah menunjukkan sifat pemaksanya. Bayangkan saja dia memaksa Sungmin membolos kerja dengan alasan dia sedang sakit. Mengancam tidak akan mau minum obat jika Sungmin tidak datang. Padahal kekasihnya itu hanya terjatuh dari kursi! Apakah itu masuk akal? Uugghh, ingin sekali Sungmin membunuh lelaki tampan itu.

Walaupun arogan dan pemaksa Sungmin tetap mencintai kekasihnya itu. Namun, kadang Sungmin sedih jika mengingat ibu dari kekasihnya itu sangat menentang hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka sudah memasuki tahun ke-4 dan sepanjang 4 tahun hubungan mereka berjalan ibu Kyuhyun selalu berusaha memisahkan mereka. Apakah Sungmin dendam? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin membenci ibu dari orang yang dicintainya. Sungmin mencoba mengerti jika ibu Kyuhyun hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Semua orang tua memang seperti itu bukan? Kalau begitu Sungmin akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun.

Deru mobil terdengar berhenti di depan rumah Sungmin dan setelah itu bel rumahnya berbunyi. Pasti itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin mematut dirinya sekali lagi. Kemeja soft pink dan rok hitam di atas lutut dengan sedikit bedak dan Sungmin sudah tampak sempurna. Sungmin segera mengambil tasnya di atas kasur dan bergegas keluar. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya kesal karena menunggu lama. Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu rumah , Kyuhyun langsung menerjangnya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat membuatnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menjadi manja begini eoh?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mengusap punggung hangat Kyuhyun.

"Yah kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah memberinya pertanyaan lain.

"Mian, aku sedang bersiap tadi. Kau mau berangkat ke kantor? Kenapa malah menjemputku?" Sungmin melepas pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa tidak peka sih? Aku ini merindukanmu! Isshh kau menjengkelkan kau tau!" Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau marah eoh? Ya! Kenapa kau marah?" Melihat kekasihnya yang mulai menunjukkan aura gelap Sungmin langsung berlari dan menyusul kekasihnya. Tanpa Sungmin tau Kyuhyun memasang seringai khasnya. Kyuhyun tau jika kekasihnya itu pasti akan mengejarnya. Ketika Sungmin hampir menyentuh lengannya, Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan langsung mencari bibir Sungmin.

Sunmgin yang belum sadar hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang membulat. Kyuhyun mengerakkan bibirnya menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian. Menikmati bibir pinkish favoritnya. "_Manis seperti biasa."_ Kyuhyun tersenyum dan makin brutal mencium Sungmin. Sungmin sadar ketika Kyuhyun menggigit halus bibirnya. Memberikan isyarat kalau Kyuhyun ingin ciumannya dibalas. Sungmin pun ikut menggerakkan bibirnya, membuka bibirnya sedikit. Kyuhyun langsung menambah intens ciumannya tanpa peduli mereka sedang berada di halaman membuat siapa saja bisa melihat aktivitas panas mereka. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lebih dekat lagi menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat yang manis. Mencari lidah Sungmin agar bermain bersama. Tetap memagut panas, atas dan bawah bergantian. Membuat bibir Sungmin sedikit membengkak. Morning kiss yang sangat panas.

"Hyung geumanhae! Kalian akan terlambat kalau tidak berhenti." Sungjin –adik Sungmin- berteriak dari dalam mencoba menyadarkan dua orang yang tengah berbuat mesum itu.

Mendengar suara adiknya Sungmin langsung mendorong kasar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung merasa bibirnya hampa. Yah dia masih merindukan bibir itu._ "Dasar Sungjin sialan! Awas saja dia!" batin Kyuhyun._

"Sungjinnie kenapa kau merusak suasana eoh?!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Yah Hyung kalau tidak ku hentikan kau akan menghabisi Noona ku disana. Sebaiknya kalian mencari hotel saja." Sungjin balas berteriak.

"YA! Aku bahkan bisa menhabisi Noona mu ini dimana saja yang aku mau!" Kyuhyun menjawab tak mau kalah.

"Geurae arrasseo hyung! Tapi aku tidak ingin tetangga melihat ritual membuat anak kalian!" Sungjin makin menggoda Noonanya.

"YAH GEUMANHAE! Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan eoh?! Sungjin cepat masuk dan segera berangkat atau kau akan terlambat! Dan kau Cho! Berhenti bertindak mesum!" Sungmin langsung masuk mobil Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Adiknya itu sungguh kurang ajar! Ingatkan Sungmin untuk mencekik adiknya nanti.

Kyuhyun segera memutar badannya dan memasuki mobil menyusul kekasih cantiknya. Setelah memasuki mobilnya Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyalakan mobilnya melainkan melihat wajah merona kekasihnya. Pemandangan Sungmin dengan wajah yang merona merah sampai telinga sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencium dan mencumbu Sungmin tapi kekasihnya itu tetap saja merona setiap kali diciumnya.

Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan memutar kepalanya dan mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah melihatnya sambil tersenyum mesum. Dahi Sungmin mengerut bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya hingga tersenyum mesum begitu. Ya Tuhan kalau begitu tampang Kyuhyun persis ajjushi mesum.

"YA! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?! Singkiran pikiran mesum mu itu." Sungmin mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Sayang sudah 4 tahun kita berhubungan dan kita sudah sering berciuman. Tapi kau masih saja tersipu seperti itu setiap kita berciuman." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai pipi putih Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas mendengar perkataam Kyuhyun. Astaga Kyuhyun suka sekali menggodanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak tersipu tapi aku kepanasan ini kan musim panas Kyu." Sungmin mengelak mana mungkin dia jujur. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun akan menggodanya lebih parah lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum makin lebar mendengar kekasihnya mencoba menghindar.

"Tidak usah menghindar sayang. Kau tau kau sangat menggemaskan dengan roma merah itu." Kyuhyun makin menggoda Sungmin.

"YA! Kau mau kita cepat berangkat atau kau kutinggal disini dan aku berangkat sendiri." Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan digoda terus langsung mengancam.

"Heeuuhh, baiklah my princess. Keinginan mu adalah perintah." Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya bertambah marah Kyuhyun segera menyalakan mobilnya. Bisa gawat kalau kekasihnya ini marah sungguhan bisa-bisa rencana sarapan mereka hanya tinggal rencana.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di Julia's Café. Cafe dengan interior yang modern. Cafe ini memilik 2 ruangan. Ruangan pertama yaitu tepat di dalam cafe dengan dikelilingi kaca bening agar dapat melihat keadaan di luar. Ruangan kedua adalah outdoor yaitu ruangan yang disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin menikmati hidangan sambil melihat pemandangan. Pemandangan yang disajikan berupa taman bunga yang asri dan memberikan ketenangan. Di taman bunga ini juga dilengkapi dengan air mancur dan suara burung yang memberi kesan alami. Jika malam hari taman ini akan dilengkapi lampu-lampu taman yang menciptakan suasana romantis.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih tempat di dalam ruangan karena suasana cukup sepi juga. Sungmin melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Baru pukul 07.30 dan kelasnya dimulai pukul 08.30. masih ada waktu satu jam sedangkan perjalanan ke tempat Sugmin mengajar dari Cafe ini hanya memakan waktu 5 menit. Café ini masih sepi hanya ada 5 pengunjung. Tentu saja karena ini masih pagi dan biasanya cafe ini kana ramai pada jam makan siang.

"Sudah siap memesan tuan?" Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan buku menu.

"Kau mau makan apa sayang?" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Sungmin mengambil menu dan melihatnya sebentar.

"Aku mau green tea dan pancake dengan madu." Sungmin menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Baiklah aku cappuccino saja satu." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan protes.

"Sarapan cappuccino saja tidak baik Kyuhyun. Tambahkan roti paggang dengan telur tolong." Sungmin menambahkan pesanan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak lapar sayang." Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Kau itu punya sakit maag Kyu, kopi saja sudah tidak baik untuk mu di tambah kau tidak sarapan. Kau mau jatuh sakit?!" Sungmin geram melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Nanti aku akan makan siang." Kyuhyun masih mencoba.

"YA! Kau mau sarapan itu atau kita batalkan saja pesanannya. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Andwae! Baiklah terserah kau saja." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah daripada kekasihnya pergi. Si pelayan wanita yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya mengulum senyum.

"Baiklah saya ulangi pesanan anda green tea , cappuccino , pancake dengan madu dan roti bakar dengan telur." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Baiklah mohon ditunggu." Pelayan itu segera pergi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Sungmin langsung mengambil handphone di tasnya. Dia tadi merasa handponhe bergetar dan ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Taemin muridnya yang manis.

_From : Taemin_

_Minnie sonsaeng, aku tidak sabar belajar bernyanyi lagi hari ini. Aku sudah bisa lagu beruang itu sonsaeng , jangan lupa hadiah ku .. hihi _

Sungmin tersenyum membacanya. Taemin adalah salah satu muridnya. Dia sangat cantik dengan rambut berbentuk jamurnya. Taemin hanya memiliki seorang ayah karena ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannyaa. Kasian sekali anak semanis Taemin sudah harus hidup tanpa seorang ibu. Sungmin segera membalas pesan dari muridnya itu.

_To : Taemin_

_Jeongmal? Wah, kau pintar sekali Taemin-ah , sonsaeng akan memberikan mu lollipop nanti. Sampai bertemu di sekolah._

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin asik dengan ponselnya merasa diacuhkan. Apakah Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun itu manikin? Bagaimana bisa dia asik sendiri dengan ponselnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dan mengambil ponsel pink itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" Sungmin mendeliki melihat Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya. Tapi bukannya takut Kyuhyun malah kembali duduk di tempat duudk nya dengan santai.

"Kembalikan posel ku Kyu." Sungmin mencoba mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"Kalau aku kembalikan kau akan mengacuhkan ku kembali. Tega sekali kau mengacuhkan ku." Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas yang membuat Sungmin ingin melempar wajah itu dengan heels nya.

"Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu dan kembalikan ponselku." Sungmin langsung berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Katakan kau akan pergi dengan ku malam ini dan ponsel ini akan ku kembalikan."

"Eoh? Kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal aku bisa pergi. Aku muak dengan perjodohan yang ibu ku lakukan." Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar mengatakan itu. Ketika Kyuhyun sadar dia menemukan Sungmin dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Minnie, aku salah bicara." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Lagi? Apakah ibu mu mencoba menjodohkan mu lagi?" Sungmin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum miris lagi-lagi ibu Kyuhyun mencoba memisahkan mereka.

"Aish.. aniya aku tidak akan datang sayang karna itu pergilah dengan ku malam ini." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beranjak dudu di samping Sungmin dan merangkul pudak gadisnya memberi ketenangan. Dia tidak tega melihat kekasih cantiknya itu bersedih.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun sayang. Hanya tetap di samping ku dan jangan pergi. Aku yang akan menghadapi omma. Kau tenang saja sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut bahu rapuh kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyu. Aku takut kau akan…" Belum sepat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun sudah membungkam mulut itu dengan ciumannya. Sungmin menangis di tengah ciumannya. Sungmin tidak sanggup kehilangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah malaikat pelindungnya. Sungmin merasa berharga ketika Kyuhyun mencintainya.

Begitupula Kyuhyun, dia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Satu-satunya gadis yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuat dadanya bergetar. Dan satu-satunya gadis yang dapat mebuatnya ingin mati karena rindu. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya merasa wajib untuk dilindungi. Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Tenanglah sayang aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu aku janji. Aku juga mencintaimu sangat." Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya. Membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya memberikan ketenangan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melirik gadis lain Cho." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan sana ada yang mengintai mereka. Membidik dengan lensa beberapa kali dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah mendengar instruksi dari sebrang telpon dia segera mematikan telponnya. Menutup kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum menyeramkan sebelum pergi.

_"Tunggu saja Sungmin."_

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo ! Park Ah Reum imnida (nama disamarkan)

Hallo semua ! Salam kenal yah ^^ *lambai-lambai bareng SUJU*

Aku penulis baru yang belum berpengalaman. Sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia ff tapi baru berani nulis ff. Keberanian ini muncul ketika melihat ff KyuMin (our lovely couple forever) mulai terkikis dengan couple baru. Jujur saja aku ini bukan elf murni, saya multifandom. Fandom saya banyak sangat banyak. Tapi entah kenapa saya hanya mencintai satu couple , only KyuMin. Terlepas dari adanya berita tentang pernikahan Sungmin tapi saya tetap mencintai mereka. Sudah banyak yang menunjukkan saya couple baru yang lebih muda dan fresh tapi hati dan pikiran ini selalu bermuara kepada KyuMin. Ketika saya membaca ff dengan pair KyuMin saya akan membacanya dengan setulus hati dan saya bisa memasukkan feel saya pada cerita. Tapi ketika saya disuguhkan ff dengan pair lain saya akan cepat merasa bosan dan tidak menemukan feel cerita itu. Entah karena saya sudah terbiasa membaca ff KyuMin atau alasan lain saya hanya mengikuti kata hati saya.

Untuk berita pernikahan itu bohong jika saya berkata saya tidak sedih. Saya sedih sangat karena Sungmin merupakan bias saya. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan hati saya dan menerima keadaan. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap manusia biasa dan memiliki privasi nya masing-masing. Saya sebagai fans hanya bisa mendukung. Mari kita sama-sama mendukung mereka.

Saya menerima masukan berupa kritik membangun. Karena saya masuk di kegiatan mahasiswa dalam bidang menulis saya harap kritikan dari kalian semua dapat membangun saya. Jangan malu atau sungkan untuk mengkritik jika ada yang menurut kalian harus saya perbaiki. Saya percaya kritikan kalian akan membantu memperbaiki tulisan saya.

Saya memberikan chapter prolog ini sementara. Saya akan melihat seberapa besar antusiasme pembaca tulisan saya ini. Jika memang tulisan saya menarik dan layak dibaca saya akan meneruskannya. Mohon beri saya komentar apakah tulisan saya layak dibaca?

Jika ada yang ingin mengenal saya lebih lanjut silahkan komentari ff ini atau PM di akun saya. Saya akan menjawab semua pesan dan komentar yang masuk melalui PM Gamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Chapter 1

Rated : T / M

Cast : All Member Suju dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing : All pair official Suju

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan , cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance , Dram , Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

©Park Ah Reum

Happy Reading

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

.

The Real Chapter 1 Is Up !

Setelah mereka sarapan bersama Kyuhyun langsung mengantar Sungmin. Tentunya setelah Sungmin setuju untuk kencan dengannya malam ini. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak rela berpisah dengan Sungmin. Hei dia masih sangat rindu dengan kekasih kelincinya itu. Tadi dia sudah merengek agar Sungmin tidak usah mengajar hari ini tapi yang di dapat hanya pukulan kejam. Ugghh Sungmin sangat lembut dengan orang lain tapi kenapa dengannya Sungmin seolah berubah 180 derajat.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Kyuhyun langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun mendahului Sungmin. Berlari menuju bangku Sungmin dan membukakan pintunya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu Kyu. Aku bisa membukanya sendiri." Sungmin turun dengan memasang senyumnya.

"Tidak masalah lagipula aku menyukainya. Ayo aku antar kau sampai dalam." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa terlambat Kyu." Walau mengatakan tidak tapi Sungmin tetap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Dia senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dia harus mengajar dan Kyuhyun harus pergi ke kantor. Sungmin tidak bisa bolos seenaknya. Sekolah ini bukan miliknya beda dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa datang kapanpun dia mau. Bos besar tidak pernah salah bukan.

"Kau cerewet sekali nyonya Cho. Sudah nikamati saja kau gadis paling beruntung sedunia karena digandeng seorang Cho Kyuhyun kau tau." Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sangat narsis itu. Heol kekasihnya itu memiliki kepercayaan diri yang melewati batas. Membuat Sungmin malas mendengarnya. Kyuhyun memang tampan tapi narsisnya itu sangat keterlaluan. _"Untung tampan kalau tidak sudah ku cakar." Batin Sungmin. _

"Jangan berpikiran untuk mencakar wajah tampanku ini sayang. Kau akan menyesal kalau wajahku yang tampan ini memiliki cacat." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai tanpa menoleh. "Dan jangan mempoutkan bibirmu. Kau tau kekasih tampanmu ini memiliki nafsu yang besar." Kyuhyun menambahkan seringaian di akhir perkataannya.

"YA! Kau mau mati eoh?! Tampa ku cakarpun wajahmu sudah memilik cacat. Lihatlah bekas jerawat itu. Aigo kau itu kaya pergilah ke salon sesekali untuk merawat wajahmu itu. Dan berhenti berpikiran mesum." Sungmin sudah sangat kesal degan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mau kau yang merawat wajahku ini sayang. Aku tidak mau wajahku ini disentuh sembarang wanita. Hanya kau yang ku perbolehkan menyentuh mahakarya Tuhan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan percaya diri.

"Berhenti membual Kyu. Cepat pergi nanti kau terlambat." Sungmin mengusir kekasihnya. Bukan karena marah melainkan semakin Kyuhyun menggodanya Sungmin akan semakin merona. Kyuhyun makin melebarkan senyumya melihat Sungmin merona. Sungguh menyenangkan menggoda kekasihnya itu. Tawapun tak bisa Kyuhyun hindari. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas sedangkan Sungmin sudah sangat kesal melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Tertawalah sampai kau mati Cho!" Tanpa membuang waktu Sungmin langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan segera pergi. Kyuhyun masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya sebelum menyusul Sungmin. Dari dulu Sungmin selalu seperti itu kalau sudah digoda olehnya.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut jamur dengan pita pink tengah berlari dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Rambut pendeknya bergerak lembut sesuai dengan langkah kakinya. Senyum sumringah tercipta kala melihat sosok yang ingin ditemuinya ada persis di depan matanya. Langkahnya makin dibesarkan untuk segera mencapai tujuannya. Merasa sosok cantik itu makin menjauh Taeminpun mencoba memanggilnya. Kaki kecilnya sungguh lambat membuatnya kesulitan mencapai guru favoritnya itu.

"Minnie sonsaeng." Teriak Taemin sekuat tenaga berharap Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang mencoba mencari sumber suara. Kekesalannya langsung hilang melihat sosok mungil itu berlari menujunya. Sungmin segera memasang senyum terbaiknya. Membuat Kyuhyun mencibir melihatnya. _"Apa-apaan dia itu tadi mengancam akan membunuhku."_ _Batin Kyuhyun._

Taemin yang melihat gurunya itu berhenti segera mempercepat larinya. Apalagi melihat Sungmin merentangkan tangan untuk menyambutnya.

"Sonsaeng bogosippeo." Taemin langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Nado bogosippeo Taemin-ah." Sungmin langsung menggendong Taemin. Mengusap lembut punggung mungil itu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas. Bukankah tadi dia sudah memberi tau kalau Sungmin itu selalu lembut jika dengan orang lain apalagi anak kecil. Tapi dengan dirinya Sungmin selalu galak. Ahh, malang sekali nasib Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghampiri dua gadis beda usia itu. Jika dilihat dari jauh mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil.

"Hei Taemin-ah kau tidak merindukan ku?" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik perhatian Taemin. Kyuhyun sudah mengenal gadis kecil itu. Bagaimana tidak kenal jika hampir setiap hari Sungmin selalu menceritakan Taemin. Taemin yang luculah , Taemin yang menggemaskan , Taemin yang pintar , Taemin yang sedang sakit. Segala sesuatu tentang Taemin selalu diceritakannya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa dekat walau hanya sekedar mendengar cerita dari Sungmin. Ditambah lagi ayah Taemin adalah salah satu rekan bisnis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya karena Taemin sering diajak ayahnya dalam pertemuan bisnis. Tujuan Taemin ikut pertemuan bisnis ya karena ingin bertemu Sungmin. Taemin selalu meminta Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk menemaninya dia tidak mau mati bosan menunggu ayahnya. Sungmin tentu tidak bisa menolak keinginan gadis kecil nan imut itu.

"Sedang apa ahjussi disini?" Taemin yang mendengar suara pria itupun menoleh. Taemin memasang wajah polos seakan baru menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun kesal kehadirannya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Aku? Tentu saja sedang mengantar kekasihku. Dan kau berhentilah memanggilku ahjussi. Aku ini belum setua itu. Panggil aku oppa."

"Shireo! Wajah mu bahkan terlihat lebih tua dari wajah appaku. Dan Minnie sonsaeng itu calon ommaku berhentilah mengganggunya." Taemin menjawab dengan polos. Pelukannya di leher Sungmin mengerat posesif. Sungmin yang melihat pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Taemin memandang mereka bosan. Selalu seperti ini jika Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Taemin. Dia selalu menjadi object rebutan dua orang ini. Kyuhyun yang tak mau mengalah dan Taemin yang sangat posesif. Harusnya Kyuhyun bisa mengalah Taemin kan hanya seorang gadis kecil. Tapi Kyuhyun itu sangat egois tidak bisa mengalah bahkan dengan anak berumur 5 tahun sekalipun. Egonya terlalu tinggi maklum terbiasa menjadi pangeran sejak lahir.

"Mwo?! Calon omma kau bilang? Kau bosan hidup eoh gadis jamur?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah menakutkannya. Kucingpun akan lari melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat ini tapi Taemin seolah tidak terpengaruh dia malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hendak mengambil tindakan untuk gadis kecil itu namun Sungmin terlanjur angkat bicara.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah geumanhae. Taemin hanya anak kecil jangan kekanakan." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin nelangsa kekasihnya itu lebih membela si murid cantik daripada kekasihnya. Taemin yang merasa dibelapun makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Appamu mana Taemin-ah? Apakah kau berangkat sendiri?" Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan topik perbincangan mereka.

"Ani, aku berangkat bersama Appa. Ahh, itu dia." Taemin mengedarkan kepalanya mencari lelaki yang biasa disebutnya appa. Senyumnya mengembang setelah menemukan object yang dicarinya. Taemin menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Appa eoh? Ahh, maafkan anakku Sungmin-ah dia selalu merepotkan mu." Siwon yang baru sampai langsung mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Ne Hyung jauhkan anakmu dari Minnie. Dia seperti permen karet menempeli kekasihku terus." Kyuhyun menjawab mendahului Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Ahh, maafkan Taemin, Kyu." Siwon membalas.

"Aniya Siwon-ah jangan dengarkan setan ini. Taemin anak yang menyenangkan. Dia penurut dan manis. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Sungmin langsung meralat ketika melihat raut wajah Siwon yang merasa tidak enak. Mulut kekasihnya itu memang tidak bisa dijaga. Selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain merasa tidak enak. Kyuhyun akan menjawab lagi namun urung ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sungmin.

"Ah benarkah? Terimakasih Sungmin-ah." Siwon tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang mempesona.

"Kajja taemin-ah sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Beri salam pada Appamu." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Taemin. Taemin langsung turun dari gendongan appanya dan menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin.

"Annyeong Appa. Saranghae." Taemin melambaikan tangan mungilnya. Tak lupa juga memberi flying kiss untuk ayahnya dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menganga tak percaya melihat kelakuan gadis lima tahun itu.

"Waahh anakmu daebak Hyung. Dia sudah berani mengejek ku." Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dari samping. Sedangkan Siwon masih tersenyum memandang Taemin hingga menghilang masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Sepertinya dia menginginkan ibu baru Hyung. Carikanlah dia ibu." Kyuhyun memberi saran. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk bertengkar merebutkan Sungmin dengan seorang anak kecil. Bukan gayanya merebutkan hal konyol terlebih dengan anak seusia Taemin. Ini seperti berebut permen dengan anak kecil. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Wae? Kau tidak rela Sungmin lebih membela Taemin daripada dirimu?" Siwon memutar badannya kesamping menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mungkin terus berebut Sungmin Hyung. Terlebih dengan anak usia lima tahun. Berhentilah terpuruk dan cepat carikan Taemin ibu." Keduanya bergerak beriringan keluar.

"Taemin hanya ingin Sungmin yang menjadi ibunya. Lantas apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun sekali lagi menolehkan kepalanya. Apakah Siwon bercanda? Ada banyak wanita di dunia ini dia bisa mencari satu untuk ibu Taemin. Apalagi Siwon itu duda muda yang kaya raya tentu saja banyak wanita yang berharap menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau ini kaya Hyung mana mungkin ada gadis yang menolakmu." Harusnya Kyuhyun juga menambahkan tampan tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mau. Dia tidak akan mau mengakui orang lain tampan. Bagi Kyuhyun dirinyalah yang paling tampan.

"Taemin akan menolak semua wanita yang ku dekati Kyu. Aku sudah pernah mencarikannya baby sister dan kau tau dia hanya bertahan 3 hari. Bayangkan saja jika dia kuberi ibu baru mungkin hanya akan bertahan seminggu." Siwon tersenyum mebayangkan tingkah Taemin.

"Anakmu daebak. Dia punya bakat untuk menjadi trouble maker Hyung. Kau tidak tertarik dengan kekasih ku kan?" Kyuhyun langsung memasang sikap waspada ketika menyadari pemikirannya barusan.

"Hilangkan pikiran bodohmu itu. Aku tidak akan menusukmu dari belakang Cho. Ah aku sudah terlambat aku pergi dulu." Siwon langsung berlari mendahului Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya. Tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan mereka.

Kyuhyunpun mengendikan bahu melihat rekan bisnis yang sudah dianggapnya sodara itu. Setelah melihat mobil Siwon hilang di kejauhan Kyuhyun langsung bergegas memasuki mobilnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah tiba tapi pekerjaan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa ditinggal. Dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Jam 5 nanti dia harus segera pergi kalau tidak ibunya yang berkuasa itu pasti akan menyusulnya ke kantor dan menyeretnya. Dia lelah dengan semua perjodohan yang direncanakan ibunya. Sudah sering Kyuhyun menolak untuk datang dan harusnya ibunya itu mengerti jika dia tidak mau dijodohkan.

Semua wanita yang ibunya kenalkan tidak ada yang menarik. Tipikal wanita kelas atas seperti ibunya. Dia tidak ingin memiliki istri sosialita seperti ibunya. Sungguh menjengkelkan jika istrinya nanti menghabiskan uangnya untuk berbelanja tas-tas bermerek di luar negeri. Yang ada nanti istrinya itu akan lebih mengurusi dirinya sendiri ketimbang keluarga. Kyuhyun hanya ingin wanita yang sederhana dan memiliki jiwa keibuan seperti Sungmin. Membantu mengurus anak-anaknya nanti. Mendidik anaknya dengan kelembutan seorang ibu.

Dari kecil Kyuhyun dibesarkan dengan serba berkecukupan. Semua kebutuhannya dipenuhi seolah perintah. Tapi Kyuhyun kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya terutama kasih sayang ibu. Ketika sekolah dasar jika anak seusianya diantar oleh orang tua masing-masing Kyuhyun tidak begitu. Kyuhyun selalu diantar jemput oleh supir keluarganya. Ketika di rumahpun yang menyambut bukan ibunya melainkan jejeran pelayan yang siap melayaninya. Di musim liburanpun begitu, Kyuhyun menghabiskan musim liburannya di rumah seorang diri dengan game-game koleksinya. Dia ingin berlibur tapi ayahnya selalu sibuk di perusahaan. Sedangkan ibunya sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri bersama istri pengusaha lain. Apa bagusnya kelebihan harta tapi kekurangan kasih sayang? Kyuhyun tidak ingin anaknya dibesarkan dengan cara yang sama sepertinya. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya , berdiri diambang jendela melihat keramaian kota Seoul. Ingatannya kembali ke masa kecilnya dimana Kyuhyun harus berbuat ulah dulu untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya.

**Flashback **

_"Apa yang kau lakukan ini Cho Kyuhyun?! Memasukkan bangkai tikus ke dalam tas guru mu?! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?!" Heechul tampak murka setelah datang dari sekolah Kyuhyun. Anaknya itu membuat gempar seisi sekolah dengan memasukkan bangkai tikus ke dalam tas wali kelasnya. Bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga mengganggu semua murid wanita dengan membawa-bawa sekantong penuh kecoa._

_ "Aku hanya ingin omma datang ke sekolah ku. Semua teman ku berkata bahwa aku anak supir." Kyuhyun kecil menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia tidak berniat nakal. Kyuhyun bukanlah anak nakal, dia anak yang pintar dan penurut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengganggu temannya selama ini, bahkan Kyuhyun kecil cenderung menjadi anak yang suka diejek karena orang tuanya tidak pernah datang ke sekolah. Pertemuan orang tuapun dihadiri oleh sekretaris ayah Kyuhyun. Puncaknya kemarin ketika Kyuhyun sudah muak diejek temannya sebagai anak supir. Dia berulah dan membuat seisi sekolah gempar. Alhasil keinginan Kyuhyun terpenuhi. Kyuhyun berhasil membawa ibunya ke sekolah. Sepanjang hari Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun bahkan tak peduli jika nanti dia akan dipukuli ibunya._

_ "Seharusnya kau tau omma sibuk! Kau membuat omma malu kau tau! Dewasalah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berbeda dengan mereka, kau itu pewaris ingat itu!" Setelah mengatakan itu Heechul pergi. Kyuhyun kecil memandang ibunya sedih. Jika saja Heechul mau berbalik sebentar dan melihat kedalam mata Kyuhyun, Heechul akan menemukan kesepian disana. Kyuhyun hanya ingin ommanya sedikit peduli kepadanya. Tapi yang didapat bukannya kepedulian malah bentakan. Heechul memintanya dewasa? Bahkan Kyuhyun masih 8 tahun untuk bersikap dewasa. Seharusnya dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan bermain tapi keadaan membuat itu mustahil terjadi. Ya Kyuhyun memang berbeda, Kyuhyun terlahir sebagai pewaris yang membuatnya lebih istimewa dari anak lain dan Kyuhyun membenci itu._

_ Malam harinya Kyuhyun terbangun dan merasakan haus yang sangat. Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati gelas kosong di atas meja nakasnya. Kyuhyun ingin mengabaikan rasa hausnya tapi tidak bisa, dengan mata mengantuk Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya. Kaki kecilnya menapaki lantai kamar yang dingin. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar dan melewati kamar orang tuannya. Saat melewati kamar orang tuanya Kyuhyun mendengar mereka sedang berbicara dengan membawa namanya. Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun timbul mendengar namanya dibawa dalam pembicaraan itu. Kyuhyun mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna._

_ "Kau jangan terlalu keras dengan Kyuhyun. Anak seusianya tidak masalah jika berbuat nakal sesekali. Lagipula selama ini Kyuhyun belum pernah nakal." Hangeng mencoba memberi ketenangan pada istrinya. Saat dia pulang tadi Heechul langsung marah dan bercerita tentang anaknya yang membuat ulah di sekolah._

_ "Tidak Hannie, Kyuhyun tidak boleh membuat kesalahan. Walaupun usianya masih 8 tahun dia tetap tidak boleh membuat kesalahan. Dia pewaris dan dia harus sempurna."_

_ "Dia masih 8 tahun Chulie, dia belum mengerti tanggungjawabnya sebagai pewaris. Biarkan dia menikmati masa kecilnya."_

_ "Ani, aku melahirkan Kyuhyun sebagai pewaris dan dia harus bersikap layaknya pewaris."_

_ "Setidaknya perhatikanlah dia. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin kau perhatikan." Hangeng mencoba membujuk Heechul._

_ "Jika dia ingin ku perhatikan jadilah sempurna tanpa cacat dengan begitu aku akan melihatnya. Aku lelah, jika kau sudah selesai matikan lampunya." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari suaminya Heechul merebahkan diri dan menarik selimut. Hangeng melihat istrinya kecewa. "Kasihan sekali putra ku yang malang." Batin Hangeng,_

_ Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya. Semua yang dikatakan ibunya tadi membuat rasa hausnya menghilang. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya mengambil air dan kembali ke kamarnya. Perkataan ibunya tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ibunya ingin dia sempurna? Benarkah dengan menjadi sempurna ibunya akan melihatnya? Jika memang itu yang diinginkan ibunya dia akan menjadi sempurna. Apapun itu agar ibunya bisa melihatnya._

_ Sejak malam itu Kyuhyun berubah. Kyuhyun tidak lagi merengek kepada ibunya. Kyuhyun tidak lagi mendengarkan ejekan temannya. Kyuhyun yang pendiam berubah makin diam. Setiap hari dihabiskannya dengan belajar agar selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Hasil ujiannya pun tidak pernah mengecewakan. Kyuhyun selalu berada di urutan pertama. Namun, tidak ada yang berubah dari ibunya. Heechul tetap tak bisa Kyuhyun jangkau. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah atasnya baru Kyuhyun sadar jika hati ibunya tidak akan pernah bisa ia jangkau. Sebesar apapun usaha yang dilakukannya Heechul tetap merasa Kyuhyun belum sempurna. Akhirnya Kyuhyun lelah dan memilih menyerah dengan keinginannya._

_ Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin dan arogan. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat hatinya tersentuh. Hati Kyuhyun yang dulu sehangat musim semi, kini menjadi dingin sedingin salju yang membekukan. Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan orang lain. Dia tidak pernah dipedulikan sejak kecil jadi jangan pernah memintanya untuk peduli terhadap orang lain._

**Flashback end**

Kyuhyun pikir hatinya sudah mati rasa dan tidak berfungsi lagi. Tapi kehadiran Sungmin merubah semuanya. Gadis itu bahkan dipertemuan pertama mereka sudah membuat Kyuhyun tertarik. Dia menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang saat itu nyaris kejatuhan balok kayu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Entah Sungmin itu memang polos atau terlanjur bodoh. Sungmin lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang hanya lecet, sedangkan siku gadis itu sendiri berdarah tergores aspal.

Kyuhyun baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seseorang yang peduli terhadapnya. Kebanyakan orang baru akan peduli terhadapnya setelah tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Tapi Sungmin tanpa mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sudah rela menyelamatkannya. Sejak saat itulah rasa ketertarikan Kyuhyun akan Sungmin berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Hanya ada Sungmin satu-satunya gadis dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa menyentuh hati Kyuhyun yang dingin. Hanya dihadapan gadis itu Kyuhyun dapat melelehkan hatinya. Dihadapan semua orang Kyuhyun tampil sangat sempurna tanpa celah tapi dihadapan Sungmin lelaki berubah manja layaknya anak usia 5 tahun.

Walaupun Kyuhyun kelihatan manja tapi dia adalah lelaki yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Kyuhyun selalu berusaha melindungi Sungmin. Entah itu dari rekan bisnisnya yang ingin berbuat curang atau dari ibunya yang selalu ingin memisahkan mereka. Kyuhyun tak peduli sekalipun itu ibunya sendiri. Baginya Sungmin adalah dunianya, Sungmin adalah mataharinya, Sungmin adalah segalanya. Prioritas utama yang selalu didahulukan. Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun demi Sungminnya. Jika bisa bulanpun akan diraihnya untuk Sungmin. Arti Sungmin memang begitu besar bagi keberlangsungan hidup Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak makan siang?" Donghae yang masuk tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Donghae adalah asisten kepercayaan Kyuhyu. Selain itu mereka juga teman satu Universitas tapi Kyuhyun dengan kepintarannya bisa lulus bersama dengan Donghae yang satu tingkat diatasnya.

"Ketuklah pintu dulu sebelum masuk ikan!" Jawab Kyuhyun tidak sopan.

"Ya! Sopanlah sedikit biar bagaimanapun aku ini lebih tua darimu. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tadi kau saja yang tidak mendengar."

"Benarkah? Ada apa?" Sepertinya benar Kyuhyun terlalu asik melamun hingga tidak mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Heeuuhh, kau tidak makan siang? Waktu makan siang sudah hampir habis." Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aahh, ani. Aku tidak lapar Hyung. Lagipula aku kan presdir disini kapanpun aku mau aku bisa pergi makan siang." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyum menawannya. Sayang Donghae tidak tergoda dengan senyuman itu.

"Baiklah kau bosnya. Aku akan memberikanmu laporan proyek kita di China. Pembangunannya sudah mencapai 60 persen. Kapan kau akan kesana meninjau langsung?"

"Ahh, proyek di China ya. Segera aku akan kesana Hyung. Sekalian mengajak Sngmin untuk liburan sepertinya menyenangkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Baiklah terserah. Laporannya akan segara ku bawa." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebelum keluar.

Kyuhyun teringat pekerjaannya kembali. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa cepat pergi. Tak berapa lama Donghae masuk dan membawa sebuah map biru.

"Periksa ini lalu tandatangani oke." Setelah menyerahkan map itu Donghae langsung keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun berangkat 30 menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian mereka. Ibunya menelpon dan menyuruh Kyuhyun cepat pulang. Tapi Kyuhyun bukannya pulang malah mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak peduli kalau sampai ibunya marah nanti. Janjinya dengan Sungmin lebih penting. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah mungil itu menyembunyikan sebuket bunga di belakang punggungya. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Senyum terkembang dari bibir Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin disana. Tapi kenapa Sungmin mengenakan pakaian rumah?

"Kau belum bersiap sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Mianhae Kyu, Sungjin sedang sakit. Bisakah kita diam saja di rumahku?" Sungmin memasang wajah menyesal.

"Sakit? Bukankah tadi pagi dia masih bisa menggodamu?"

"Dia terserempet mobil tadi siang. Badannya luka-luka dia baru saja minum obat dan sekarang sedang tidur. Maafkan aku." Tidak ingin kekasihnya kecewa Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Berharap kekasihnya itu mau memaafkannya.

"Gwaenchana chagi. Kita bisa kencan di rumahmu." Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin.

"Gomawo." Sungmin berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membawa Sungmin memasuki rumahnya. Tak lupa dia menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Mawar pink dan mawar putih yang segar. Kyuhyun sangat hafal bunga favorit Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum menerima buket bunga itu dan sekali lagi memberi kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggandeng Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

"Kau pasti belum makan kan? Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Eeeuumm, bolehkah aku memakanmu?" Kyuhyun malah menggoda Sungmin.

"Aku serius Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin malas.

"Hehe mian. Apapun yang kau buat akan ku makan."

Sungmin bergegas menuju dapur dan membuatkan Kyuhyun makanan. Walaupun tidak jadi kencan di luar Sungmin tetap akan memberikan Kyuhyun hidangan istimewa. Sungmin akan memasak bulgogi kesukaan Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu sangat membenci sayuran jadi Sungmin akan menyiapkan hidangan dengan bahan utama daging malam ini.

Dari ruang tamu Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sangat perhatian. Ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak pernah memasakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan ragu mendiang ayahnya pernah merasakan masakan ibunya. Bukankah Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku jas. Melihat ponsel mewah itu dalam keadaan mati. Dia memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Dia tidak ingin malam kencannya diganggu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Heecul tampak geram mendapati putranya tidak dapat dihubungi. Harusnya dia menyuruh orang mengikuti Kyuhyun tadi. Heechul terlalu ceroboh membiarkan putranya lepas dari pengawasannya hari ini. Sekarang apa yang akan dia katakan pada Keluarga Song? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang? Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya jengkel kali ini. _"Semua ini karena gadis miskin tak tau malu itu." Batin heechul._ Dia harus segera mengusir gadis itu. Gadis itu seperti hama yang mengganggu tanaman mahalnya.

TBC

Yeoreobeun Annyeonghaseyo

Happy New Year 2015 and Happy Brithday Lee Sungmin ^^ *tebar confety*

Saya kembali membawa Chapter 1 ff ini. Anggap saja chapter ini hadiah dari saya ya wkwk. Apakah ada yang menantikannya? *hening*

Semoga masih ada ya yang berminat dengan ff abal ini ^^

Di chapter kemarin kalian pasti menemukan typo yang membuat kalian tidak nyaman. Saya minta maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya. Untuk chapter ini saya sudah berusaha mengurangi eksistensi dari typo itu. Tapi jika masih ditemukan mohon maafkan saya sekali lagi. Mungkin dia sakti sehingga bisa lolos dari filter saya.

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Menarikkah? Atau malah membosankan?

Apakah chapter ini sudah sesuai selera kalian? Kurang panjang? Atau kepanjangan?

Saya takut membuat kalian bosan. Apakah kalian bosan? Apakah perlu saya panjangkan chapter depan? Beri saya masukan untuk chapter depan ya.

Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk semua pembaca saya. Baik itu silent readers dan terlebih kalian yang sudah menyempatkan memberi review pada chapter kemarin. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida.

Terimakasih atas masukan dari kalian. Saya sangat mengapresiasi semua komentar yang masuk. Jangan takut untuk mengkritik tulisan saya. Selama itu kritik yang dapat membangun dan bukan Bashing saya akan menerimanya. Ada beberapa review yang saya balas langsung melalui PM.

Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf karena untuk chapter depan mungkin akan sedikit terlambat. Saya memiliki jadwal UAS selama 2 minggu sampai tanggal 15 Januari. Jadi untuk chapter depan mungkin akan sedikit terlambat. Tapi saya janji setelah UAS saya selesai saya akan langsung melanjutkan ff ini. Saya tidak berniat menelantarkan ff ini. Saya hanya ingin fokus dulu menjalani UAS agar bisa melanjutkan study saya dengan lancar. Mohon maafkan saya. Apakah kalian kecewa? Saya harap kalian tetap bersedia mendukung saya. Doakan agar ujian saya bisa berjalan lancar.

Ijinkan saya membalas review yang belum sempat saya balas disini ..

**Min Hwa** : terimakasih atas dukungannya. Saya akan berusaha melanjutkan ff ini sampai akhir. Sampai KyuMin bahagia ^^

**Kyumin** : Mata hati Heechul belum kebuka soalnya. Nanti kebuka dengan sendirinya kok hehe. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya.

Dan terimakasih untuk :

Min Hwa , Kyumin , Abilhikmah , TiffyTiffanyLee , OvaLLea , Park Heeni , Jihae Kyumin , Miki Hibiki , dewi. , Lady Azhura , cloudswan

Untuk semua silent readers dan visitors juga terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri berkunjung disini.

Apakah saya terlalu cerewet?

Terimkasih untuk kalian semua.

Semoga di tahun 2015 ini kita semua menjadi lebih baik ^^

Selamat berjuang di tahun baru ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Chapter 2

Rated : T / M

Cast : All Member Suju dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing : All pair official Suju

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan , cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance , Drama , Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

©Park Ah Reum

Happy Reading

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 !

Pagi ini Kyuhyun datang ke BIG Building dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang langka melihat presdir muda itu menebar senyum. Moodnya hari sedang dalam keadaan bagus. Semalam dia menghabiskan waktu di rumah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun baru pulang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu jika bersama kekasih kelincinya itu.

Hal baik lainnya adalah pagi tadi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan ibunya di meja makan. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan berbagai pembelaan untuk kekasihnya jika ibunya menghina Sungmin lagi. Masih ada lagi, nanti siang kekasihnya yang manis itu berjanji akan membawakannya makan siang. Bisa bayangkan betapa senangnya hati Kyuhyun? Tidak heran jika presdir muda ini memasang senyum menawannya sepanjang hari. Kyuhyun tak keberatan walaupun pagi tadi tidak sempat bertemu Sungmin karena jadwal pertemuannya dengan investor penting yang tidak bisa ditunda. Tidak masalah tidak bertemu kekasihnya sekarang toh nanti siang gadisnya itu yang akan kemari.

.

.

Sungmin membenarkan kemeja putih dan rok lipit hitamnya setelah turun dari bis. Hari ini Sungmin terpaksa menggunakan bis karena Kyuhyun tak bisa mengantarnya. Semalam Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak bisa mengantarnya karena ada pertemuan penting di pagi hari. Sebenarnya Sungjin ingin mengantarnya tadi pagi, tapi mana Sungmin tega menyuruh Sungjin yang sedang sakit untuk mengantarnya. Jarak dari rumah Sungmin ke halte bis memang cukup jauh karena itulah Sungjin tidak tega. Tapi Sungmin lebih tidak tega lagi menyuruh orang sakit mengantarnya. _"Tak apalah hari ini aku naik bis Sungjin-ah. Hitung-hitung program diet." Kata Sungmin tadi pagi._

Sekolah tempat Sungmin mengajar sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Jarak dari halte bis ke tempatnya mengajar memang tidak terlalu jauh hanya 5 menit berjalan kaki. Sebelum meneruskan perjalannya Sungmin menyempatkan diri mampir ke mini market. Membeli air untuk sekedar menghilangkan hausnya. Setengah jam berdiri di bis yang penuh sesak membuat Sungmin dehidrasi terlebih lagi ini musim panas. Sungmin memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi. Memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah rapi Sungmin melanjutkan perjalannya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai di sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Di koridor menuju ruang guru Sungmin berpapasan dengan seorang wanita cantik. Sungmin belum pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya di sekolah ini. Sungmin terus memandanginya sampai wanita itu hilang di belokan koridor. _"Apa dia wali murid? Ahh, atau guru baru?" batin Sungmin._

"Sungmin-ah." Eunji –teman Sungmin mengajar- menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Eoh, Eunji-ah.."

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Eunji mengedarkan pandangannya mencari object yang Sungmin lihat.

"Ahh, aniya. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Hehe." Sungmin mencari alasan.

"Berpikir? Di koridor?" Eunji menatap aneh tampak tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Ahh, iya aku hampir lupa, kau tau sekolah kita hari ini kedatangan guru baru." Lanjut Eunji.

"Jinjja?" Sungmin kembali teringat wanita cantik yang berpapasan dengannya tadi.

"Ne, dia menggantikan Park Seonsaeng. Ku dengar dia memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti model." Jelas Eunji.

"Ya Geumanhae Eunji-ah. Aku tidak mau bergosip. Kajja." Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu diikuti Eunji di belakangnya yang merasa kesal ceritanya dipotong.

.

.

.

Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi dan Sungmin bersiap hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Sungmin hendak pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah menyusul Eunji yang sudah pergi terlebih dulu. Rutinitas sekolah ini adalah 30 menit sebelum masuk semua murid melakukan senam bersama dan dilanjutkan dengan doa bersama.

"Sungmin-ah." Langkah Sungmin terhenti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sungmin memutar badannya dan menemukan Kim Jaejoong –kepala sekolah- memanggilnya.

"Ah ne Kim Seonsaengnim. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan mu dengan guru baru kita. Dia Jessica Jung guru pengganti Park Seonsaengnim. Jung Seonsaengnim ini Lee Sungmin salah satu pengajar di sekolah ini." Jaejoong mengenalkan Jessica dan Sungmin bergantian. Sungmin baru menyadari sosok di samping Jaejoong. Ingatan Sungmin kembali memutar kejadian tadi pagi. Wanita ini yang tadi berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Ternyata wanita itu guru baru.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jessica Jung imnida. Mohon bantuannya Lee Seonsaengnim." Tak lupa Jessica memberikan senyum ramahnya diakhir perkenalan.

"Jadi kau guru baru itu? Tidak perlu sungkan panggil saja aku Minnie. Semua guru disini memanggilku seperti itu." Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah sepertinya kalian bisa melajutkan perkenalan ini nanti. Murid-murid sedang menunggu kita." Jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan rung guru diikuti Sungmin. Dibelakangnya Jessica berjalan sambil memandangi Sungmin dengan pandangan yang aneh. Tersenyum mengerikan dengan kilatan mata yang berbeda.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 dan itu berarti jam pulang untuk murid-murid TK ini. Semua murid terlihat membereskan peralatan belajarnya. Tak sabar melihat ayah atau ibu mereka yang sudah menunggu di luar kelas. Sungmin mebereskan barang-barangnya sebelum membantu beberapa murid yang terlihat kesulitan. Sungmin dengan telaten membantu anak didiknya tersebut.

Sungmin mengantar semua muridnya ke orang tua masing-masing. Hingga tersisa satu muridnya di dalam kelas. Taemin masih asik mewarnai gambarnya tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Taemin-ah , appa mu terlambat lagi?" Sungmin berjongkok di depan gadis manis itu.

"Ne. Appa bilang hari ini dia hanya akan terlambat 30 menit." Taemin menjawab dengan senyumnya.

"Kajja, kita tunggu appa mu di ruang guru saja."

"Ne Seonsaengnim." Taemin bergegas membereskan buku bergambarnya.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju ruang guru Taemin terus berceloteh ria sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menanggapinya dengan senyum. Senang sekali melihat anak kecil seperti Taemin aktif dan ceria. Seolah tidak mempunyai masalah di hidupnya dan menganggap dunia ini taman bermainnya. Dunia Sungmin ikut damai melihat keceriaan dari anak-anak itu. Itulah alasan Sungmin memilih mengapdikan dirinya sebagai guru TK. Sungmin merasa masalahnya sedikit terangkat dengan melihat keceriaan di wajah anak-anak itu.

Dari jauh Jessica terlihat berjalan dengan membawa dua gelas kopi panas. Bahkan asap kopi itu masih terlihat mengepul. Jessica segera memasang senyum ramahnya. Saat berpapasan Jessica sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Alhasil kopi panas itu tumpah mengenai Sungmin.

"Akkhhh panas…" Sungmin yang terkena kopi panas itu kontan saja kaget.

"Ahh Sungmin-ah mianhae. Aku tadi ingin membelikanmu kopi sebagai tanda perkenalan." Jessica memasang wajah menyesalnya.

"Ne gwaenchana Jessica-ssi." Sungmin meringis merasakan perih di kulitnya.

"Ommo bagaimana ini pasti akan melepuh. Mianhae." Jessica meraih tangan Sungmin dan melihat kulit itu memerah.

"Aniyo aku akan mengompresnya nanti tidak perlu khawatir." Walaupun perih tetapi Sungmin tetap tersenyum.

"Ahh maafkan aku sekali lagi ne."

"Ne. Gwaenchana." Setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin Jessica melangkah pergi. Tanpa Sungmin tau Jessica tersenyum seolah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Seonsaengnim tak apa?" Taemin mencoba melihat pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Tak apa Taemin-ah. Ahh itu sepertinya appa mu sudah datang." Sungmin melihat Siwon yang berjalan kearah mereka. Sejenak Sungmin melupakan perih di pergelangan tangannya dan memperhatikan Siwon yang berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berotot terlihat sangat indah dibalut setelan kantor seperti itu. Ditambah lesung pipi yang menawan membuatnya terlihat bak model. Sungmin kadang heran duda tampan seperti Siwon kenapa tidak menikah.

"Sungmin-ah maafkan aku. Aku terlambat menjemput Taemin lagi. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan mu." Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku Siwon-ah. Ini sudah tugasku."

"Terimaksih Sungmin-ah. Taemin ayo kita pulang beri salam pada Seonsaengnim." Siwon mengambil alih Taemin.

"Minnie seonsaeng aku pulang dulu yah. Sampai jumpa besok." Taemin tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi kecilnya.

"Annyeong. Hati-hati di jalan." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya mengantar Taemin sampai menghilang di ujung koridor. Sungmin kembali melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Biarkanlah nanti akan dikompresnya di rumah.

.

.

Sungmin melihat jam dinding di depannya. Sebentar lagi makan siang dan dia berjanji menemui Kyuhyun di kantornya. Sebaiknya dia menghubungi kekasihnya dulu. Sungmin meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Mendial nomer kekasihnya itu. Sungmin menunggu panggilannya dijawab hingga dering ketiga.

"_Chagia bogosippeo."_ Suara merdu Kyuhyun terdengar menyapa pendengaran Sungmin.

"Naaddoo…. Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Kau mau ku bawakan apa?"

_"Terserah kau saja. Buat ku yang terpenting kau segera datang."_

"Arrasseo, tunggulah 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai di depanmu."

_"Geurae. Palli nan gidarilkhae. Saranghae."_

"Hhmmm ,, nado saranghae." Sungmin segera memutuskan penggilannya.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil tasnya di atas meja dan bergegas pergi sebelum hari bertambah siang.

.

.

Sungmin sampai di BIG Building tepat saat jam makan siang. Kantor ini menjadi sedikit lenggang ketika jam makan siang seperti ini. Banyak karyawan yang memilih makan siang di luar. Sungmin melihat beberapa karyawan keluar dari gedung megah itu. Mereka tersenyum ketika melewati Sungmin. Memang beberapa karyawan Kyuhyun sudah tidak asing dengan Sungmin. Maklum saja Kyuhyun sering membawa kekasihnya itu ke kantor.

Sungmin memasuki lift ketika pintunya terbuka, jarinya dengan cepat menekan angka 15. Ketika sampai di lantai 15 pintu lift itu terbuka dan Sungmin berpapasan dengan Hyorin –sekretaris Kyuhyun-.

"Annyeonghaseyo eonni." Hyorin membungkuk sedikit memberi salam.

"Annyeong Hyorin-ah.. kau mau makan siang?"

"Ne.. aku harus memberikan tubuhku asupan gizi untuk bekerja. Presdir di dalam sana itu sungguh kejam." Hyorin memasang wajah bergidik sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu megah dengan beberapa ukiran. Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Hyorin. Gadis berkulit eksotis ini selalu membuatnya tersenyum geli setiap bertemu.

"Kau mengundurkan diri saja kalu begitu dan biarkan presdir kejam itu merana tanpa sekretarisnya." Sungmin membalas dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Andwae eonni, koleksi tas dan sepatuku masih sedikit."

"Aigoo,,, bertahanlah sampai koleksimu banyak."

"Tentu saja. Kau juga bertahan ne saat menikah dengan pria itu." Setelah sedikit berbincang Hyorin melangkah memasuki lift itu. Melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihat pintu lift itu tertutup Sungminpun melangkah mendekati ruangan Kyuhyun. Mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum membuka pintu itu dan mengembulkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku menganggu sajangnim?" Sungmin mencoba menarik perhatian lelaki di belakang meja kerja itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin di ambang pintu.

"Masuklah sayang." Kyuhyun berdiri dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Mengambil tas kain yang berisi makanan dari tangan gadis itu. Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin duduk di sofa mewah berwarna coklat tua.

"Kau membawa apa sayang?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari membongkar tas kain itu. Sungmin hanya duduk manis melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Sungmin. Gadisnya itu sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengedar memandangi seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Gadisnya itu tampak cantik walau hanya terbalut kemaja putih dan rok lipit hitam. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit ketika mendapati pergelangan tangan Sungmin memerah.

"Yah, tangan mu kenapa Min?" Kyuhyun sontak saja meraih tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Eoh? Ah ini tak apa Kyu." Sungmin tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

Kyuhyun tidak mudah percaya perkataan gadis itu. Kyuhyun menggulung lengan kemeja Sungmin dan tampaklah luka itu yang cukup besar.

"Yah! Kau bodoh atau apa! Ini luka bakar dan kau bilang tak apa?" Kyuhyun berteriak karena panik. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa dia jadi dikatai bodoh?

"Kenapa kau mengatai ku bodoh?" Sungmin bertanya dengan memasang wajah memelas.

"Kau bisa terluka sampai seperti ini kalau tidak bodoh apa namanya eoh?" Kyuhyun sebal karena Sungmin sering sekali ceroboh dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku melukai diriku sendiri?" Tak mau disalahkan terus Sungmin mencoba membela dirinya.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?" Kali ini Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang lebih rendah tidak meluap-luap seperti tadi.

"Tadi ada guru baru di sekolah ku dan dia tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di tanganku." Jelas Sungmin.

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa dia melukai tangan mulus kekasihku." Kyuhyun mengelus pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang memerah. Meniup lembut kulit Sungmin. Geram mendapati kenyataan ada seseorang yang melukai kekasihnya. Hei, melihat jari Sungmin tergores pisau saja Kyuhyun sudah mencak-mencak apalagi sampai luka bakar. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak suka melihat tubuh gadisnya itu terluka. Walau hanya gigitan semut saja Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terima. Sungmin kadang risih diperlakukan seperti itu. Kyuhyun terlalu protektif pada tubuhnya.

"Kau berlebihan Kyu. Nanti juga akan sembuh."

"Kalau meninggalkan bekas bagaimana? Tangan mu akan memiliki bekas luka bakar sayang." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak rela.

"Anio, ini tak akan berbekas. Yah yah ayo makan Kyu nanti jam makan siangmu habis." Sungmin menarik tangannya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Kalau pembicaraan ini diteruskan tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Aku bos disini siapa yang peduli jam makan siangku." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah Kyu aku sudah lapar." Sungmin memegangi perutnya memberi gesture kelaparan. Kyuhyun mengalah dan membuka makanan yang dibawa Sungmin.

Mereka makan dengan santai sesekali Kyuhyun terlihat menggoda Sungmin. Suasana makan siang seperti ini memang menjadi favorite Kyuhyun. Mereka memang selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang menjemput Sungmin dan mengajaknya makan siang di luar. Kadang juga Sugmin yang mendatangi Kyuhyun ke kantornya seperti ini. Atau hanya sekedar makan siang di rumah Sungmin dengan makanan buatan gadis itu. Apapun yang penting bagi Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan gadisnya.

"Ah iya aku lupa menelpon Sungjin." Sungmin sedikit berteriak ketika menyadari sesuatu. Dia segera meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Menghubungi adiknya di rumah yang sedang sakit. Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhir makan siangnya. Meraih gelas berisi air mineral di atas meja. Mengenggak air mineral itu sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang mencoba menghubungi adiknya.

"Sungjin-ah.. kau sudah makan siang?" Sungmin langsung bertanya ketika panggilannya tersambung.

_"Sudah noona, So Eun datang membawakan makan siang." Sungjin menjawab._

"So Eun yang datang atau kau yang menyuruhnya datang?" Kyuhyun ikut bertanya.

_"Eoh,, kau sedang bersama kekasih gilamu noona?" _

"YA! Apa maksudmu mengatai aku gila hah?" Kyuhyun berteriak di samping telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin dan Sungjin harus menjauhkan telinganya. Telinga Sungmin berdenging akibat teriakan Kyuhyun.

_"Kau gila Hyung?! Telingaku bisa rusak!" Sungjin balas bertirak._

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Mengelus kupingnya yang masih berdenging karena ulah 2 lelaki kekanakan ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungjin memang selalu berteriak kalau bertemu. Mereka suka sekali bertengkar karena hal konyol. Membuat Sungmin kadang kesal sendiri.

"Ya!..." Kyuhyun baru akan membalas Sungjin tapi Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu memutus perkataannya.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian berdua berhenti berteriak! Sungjin-ah cepat makan lalu minum obat mu!" Sungmin langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Sungjin. Matanya mendelik melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tutup? Aku belum selesai bicara." Kyuhyun mengabaikan pandangan Sungmin.

"Ini kantor Kyu bukan hutan." Jawab Sungmin kalem.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya menirukan aegyo Sungmin yang jadinya malah membuat perut mual. Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedang beraegyo itu. Tanpa sadar tangan Sungmin mengelus luka di tangannya. Lama-lama lukanya terasa perih juga. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera mengambil alih tangan Sungmin. Mengelusnya pelan dan meniup-niup kecil tangan itu. Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun itu sesungguhnya adalah sosok yang penuh perhatian tapi sayang dari dulu dia kurang perhatian. Ibunya selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dan ayahnya yang selalu sibuk itu sangat jarang memperhatikannya. Jadilah Kyuhyun besar dengan perasaan yang haus akan kasih sayang. Karena itu ketika Sungmin datang menawarkan kasih sayang padanya tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakannya.

"Pasti sakit kan? Nanti akan ku obati yah." Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

"Terimakasih Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Apapun untukmu sayangku." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin punggung sempit Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun membalas pelukan lelaki itu. Menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari Kyuhyun. Aroma yang sudah sangat Sungmin hafal dan aroma yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Tadi kau bilang di sekolahmu ada guru baru?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Heuumm. Namanya Jessica Jung. Kau tau dia itu cantik sekali seperti model." Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Kau yang paling cantik sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin mengerut tak suka ceritanya di potong. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin. Gadis berumur 22 tahun seperti Sungmin masih suka beraegyo layaknya anak usia 5 tahun. Apakah ini efek dari pekerjaan Sungmin?

"Tunggu dulu Min, kau tadi bilang siapa namanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya memastikan.

"Jessica Jung. Wae?" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya sayang." Kyuhyun merasa tak asing dengan nama itu tapi dia lupa dimana mendengarnya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat siapa tau temannya saat sekolah atau saat kuliah dulu. Kyuhyun mengingat satu per satu temannya namun nihil dia tidak bisa mengingat nama itu. Temannya yang bermarga Jung hanya satu orang dan itupun lelaki. Jung Changmin temannya saat sekolah menengah atas yang sering menjadi rivalnya main game. Mungkinkah saudara Changmin? Ahh, nanti dia akan bertanya pada temannya itu.

"Siapa Kyu? Mantan kekasihmu?" Sungmin bertanya. Penasaran melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya berusaha keras mengingat gadis itu.

"Kau satu-satunya gadis yang ku pacari sayang." Kyuhyun menyerah. Mungkin nanti dia akan ingat sendiri. Tidak penting juga mengingat gadis itu. Kalau memang dia penting Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin melupakannya. Sungmin tidak bertanya lagi dan memilih menyamankan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. Sungmin mengerti apa arti tatapan Kyuhyun itu. Bibirnya otomatis melengkung dan matanya terpejam menanti. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyentuh bibir manis itu dengan bibirnya dan ikut memejamkan mata. Merasakan kelembutan yang begitu memabukkannya. Mengecap sekali lagi bibir yang menjadi candunya selama ini.

Tak puas hanya menyentuhnya seperti ini Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian. Menggigit kecil memberi sinyal untuk berbuat lebih. Sungmin selalu melayang ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya seperti ini. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka memberikan akses Kyuhyun berbuat lebih. Tangannya merambat naik mengalun erat di leher Kyuhyun. Sedikit menjambak rambut coklat ikal itu.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Menarik gadis itu untuk semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya yang tadi berada di belakang tengkuk Sungmin kini mulai turun menjelajah tubuh kekasihnya. Terus menelusuri tubuh mungil itu hingga berhenti di atas dada kanan Sungmin. Meremas lembut dada itu dan menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya saat merasa nafas Sungmin sudah memendek. Menyisakan benang-benang saliva yang menunjukkan betapa bergairahnya ciuman tadi. Matanya memandang wajah ayu kekasihnya yang memerah. Tangan kirinya bergerak lembut mengusap sisa saliva di bibir menggoda itu. Sungmin membuka mata merasakan usapan lembut di bibirnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayunya. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan dipandang seperti itu segera merendahkan dirinya. Membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin berbaring di bawahnya.

Bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibir menggoda Sungmin. Memulai lagi permainan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tangan kirinya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian tapi aku ada dokumen penting untuk mu Kyu." Suara Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan dua sejoli itu. Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung berdiri dari tubuh Sungmin. Matanya menatap nyalang si pengganggu. Sungmin langsung duduk dan membenarkan 2 kancing bajunya yang sempat Kyuhyun buka.

"Yah! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang ketok pintu ikan!" Tangannya melempar bantal sofake arah pria pendek itu. Donghae dengan cekatan menangkap bantal itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku sudah mengetok sajangnim, tapi tidak ada jawaban." Donghae membela diri.

"Kalau aku tidak menjawab berarti aku sedang sibuk bodoh!" Kyuhyun kembali membentak Donghae.

"Sibuk apa? Berbuat mesum di kantor? Ayolah dokumen ini harus segera kau tandatangani agar aku bisa mengirimnya ke China." Donghae menjawab polos tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya kanannya terangkat menunjukkan sebuah map.

"Sekali lagi kau mengganggu ku akan ku pecat kau ikan!" Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil dokumen itu. Membacanya sekilas dan mengambil pulpen di saku jasnya.

"Sungmin-ah kau berkunjung?" Donghae menyapa Sungmin.

"Eohh ne oppa, aku membawakan Kyuhyun makan siang." Sungmin menjawab sambil menunduk. Malu melihat Donghae yang memergokinya tengah bercumbu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya sekedar makan siang, benarkan?" Donghae tersenyum aneh menggoda Sungmin.

"Igeo! Sana pergi jangan ganggu kekasihku dan awas kau mengganggu ku lagi." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kasar dokumen itu kepada Donghae.

"Aku sarankan kau pergi ke hotel saja Kyu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu." Donghae langsung pergi setelah memeriksa dokumennya. Kyuhyun hampir saja melemparkan vas bunga ke arahnya jika dia tidak cepat pergi. Saran konyolnya tadi ternyata makin membuat Kyuhyun geram karena merasa diledek. Kyuhyun itu sungguh menakutkan jika sedang marah. Padahalkan niatnya hanya memberi saran.

Setelah Donghae pergi Kyuhyun kembali duduk di samping Sungmin. Suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung karena ulah Donghae tadi. Besok-besok akan Kyuhyun pastikan untuk mengunci pintunya jika Sungmin datang.

"Kau tidak kembali bekerja?" Suara Sungmin memecahkan keheningan. Walaupun masih belum berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun membeo.

"Kau tidak kembali bekerja?" Sungmin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya kali ini menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Jawab Kyuhyun. Suasana kembali hening. Sungmin memainkan jarinya dan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari samping. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Min-ah.." Kyuhyun mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin.

"Hmm?" Sungmin menjawab dengan deheman tanpa menoleh.

"Ayo kita menikah saja." Tanya Kyuhyun to the point tanpa beban.

"Hah?" Sungmin sontak mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun ngeri. Apa Kyuhyun sudah gila? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah.

"Ayo kita menikah sayang. Apa kau tak bosan hanya berpacaran saja?" Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan karena melihat raut kebingungan Sungmin.

"Kau bercanda? Kau tau melebihi siapapun tentang keadaan kita Kyu. Bagaimana kita menikah sedangkan Omma mu belum bisa menerima ku." Sungmin kembali mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang keadaan mereka. Heechul memang sudah mengenalnya tapi Heechul tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Sungmin yang miskin dan tidak sederajat dengan Kyuhyun. Itulah alasan Heechul menolaknya selama 4 tahun ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Omma. Aku tidak peduli dia merestui ku atau tidak. Kalau perlu aku akan menghamili mu dahulu agar dia mau melepaskan ku." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gampang. Bagi Kyuhyun memang semudah itu asal Sungmin mau menikah dengannya.

"Jangan seperti itu Kyu. Dia itu ibu yang melahirkan mu. Bagaimana bisa kau tak peduli pada orang yang melahirkan mu? Lagipula memangnya aku mau kau hamili? Tidak ada hubungan lebih selain bercumbu sebelum kita menikah." Sungmin mencoba memberikan Kyuhyun pengertian.

Sungmin tidak mau menikah tanpa restu Heechul. Bagaimanapun juga wanita itu adalah ibu kandung Kyuhyun. Sungmin percaya karma dan dia tidak mau menerima nasib buruk karena kelakuannya. Sungmin yakin suatu hari nanti Heechul akan menerimanya. Bukankah Sungmin sudah bertekad untuk menjadi pantas bagi Kyuhyun? Kalau dia hamil duluan bukankah Heechul akan makin melihatnya buruk? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan sampai sana.

"Kita yang menikah kenapa kau memikirkan wanita itu. Dia bahkan selalu berusaha menyingkirkan mu." Kyuhyun masih ngotot.

"Wanita itu ibumu Kyu dan aku seorang wanita juga. Bagaimana jika nanti aku memiliki anak? Ibumu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau jangan terus berpikiran jelek terhadapnya." Jelas Sungmin.

"Ralat sayang yang terbaik baginya. Bagiku yang terbaik hanya kau."

"Karena itu aku ingin menunjukkan padanya kalau aku pantas untukmu Kyu. Kalau aku mengikuti caramu dengan hamil duluan, ibumu akan makin melihat ku buruk. Dia akan mengira aku menyerahkan tubuhku untuk mendapatkan mu." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata teduh itu.

"Kau percaya sekali wanita itu akan menerima mu." Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin.

"Aku percaya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menjadikan diriku pantas bersanding dengan pria hebat sepertimu. Karena itulah kau harus bersabar Kyu. Kita akan selalu bersama kalau kita emang berjodoh." Sungmin memberikan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kepelukannya. Memeluk erat gadis itu dengan penuh cinta. Kekasihnya ini memang gadis yang hebat. Senyum lembutnya selalu memberikan Kyuhyun kekuatan baru. Kebaikan hatinya selalu mengajarkan Kyuhyun untuk memaafkan. Cintanya yang tulus membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menghangat setiap saat. Gadis di pelukannya ini memang sempurna dan dia mencintai Sungmin melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum di balik punggung hangat kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Cuaca di Seoul sore ini cukup panas. Bahkan Sungmin sudah mandi untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Dia tidak tahan dengan keringat di badannya. Membuat seluruh badannya lengket dan gerah. Sungmin mengikat rambutnya tinggi agar tidak panas. Mempunyai rambut panjang sangat merepotkan jika musim panas seperti ini.

Sungmin berjalan kearah dapur dan membuka kulkasnya. Mencari minuman soda yang biasanya selalu tersedia di kulkas. Nihil,tidak ada minuman bersoda atau jus di kulkasnya yang ada hanya tumpukan bahan makanan yang belum diolah. Sungmin menggeram kesal. Pasti perbuatan Sungjin.

"Sungjin-ah kau mengambil semua minuman dingin di kulkas?" Sungmin berteriak dari dapur.

"Anio." Sungjin balas berteriak dari kamarnya.

Sungmin mendengus mendengar jawaban Sungjin. Adiknya itu pasti berbohong. Sungmin melangkah mendekati kamar adiknya. Membuka pintu itu dan melihat keadaan di dalamnya. Kaleng-kaleng soda yang sudah kosong berceceran di lantai. Adiknya tengah tidur sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan cemilan dipangkuannya. Sungjin yang melihat noonanya dia ambang pintu hanya tersenyum polos.

"Kenapa kau habiskan minuman itu? Aku juga haus Jin-ah." Sungmin memandang kaleng-kaleng soda itu nelangsa.

"Mianhae noona. Kau belilah lagi di supermarket sekalian membeli bahan makanan yang hampir habis." Jawab Sungjin polos.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Awas kalau kau sembuh nanti akan ku hajar kau." Tentu saja Sungmin hanya menggertak. Seberapapun kesalnya Sungmin terhadap adiknya itu dia tetap tidak akan bisa menghajarnya. Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Sungjin dan melangkah pergi. Sepertinya dia memang harus berbelanja. Sungmin mengambil dompet dan ponselnya di kamar sebelum pergi.

"Sungjin-ah noona pergi ne. Kau baik-baik di rumah." Sungmin kembali membuka pintu kamar Sungjin.

"Eoh, hati-hati noona. Aku titip cemilan lagi ya. Ini sudah habis hehe." Sungjin tersenyum sambil mengangkat bungkusan kosong itu.

"Arra." Sungmin bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sungjin.

Sungmin berjalan menuju supermarket yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Mengenakan kaos kebesaran dan celana sebatas lutut. Hanya pergi berbelanja sebentar untuk apa dia mengganti pakaiannya.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman soda dan beberapa bungkus makan ringan titipan Sungjin. Tak lupa juga Sungmin mengambil buah untuk cemilannya sendiri. Sungmin lebih suka buah dari makanan ringan. Setelah membeli beberapa kebutuhan dapur yang habis Sungmin segera pergi ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

Di depan Sungmin tampak seorang wanita tengah mengantri juga. Rambutnya hitam panjang menutup setengah punggung dengan postur tubuh yang indah makin membuat wanita itu tampak sempurna. Wanita itu seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Mukanya panik karena tidak menemukan barang yang dicarinya.

"Mianhae sepertinya dompetku tertinggal." Wanita itu menatap penjaga kasir memelas.

"Ah, ne." Kasir pria itu menunduk sopan.

"Hitung saja belanjaan nona ini ke belanjaanku." Sungmin tiba-tiba menyela. Wanita itu hanya member 2 kaleng minuman tidak ada salahnya Sungmin membantu. Kasihan juga melihat wanita itu tidak jadi berbelanja.

"Ah, apa tidak apa?" Wanita menatap Sungmin tak enak.

"Ne, tidak masalah nona." Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan wanita itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari supermarket itu. "Igeo." Sungmin tersenyum menyerahkan kresek yang berisi 2 kaleng minuman milik wanita itu.

"Gamsahamnida. Boleh aku memita nomer telponmu? Nanti aku akan mengganti uangmu." Wanita itu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

"Anio, gwaenchana nona. Itu tidak terlalu mahal jadi tak usah sungkan." Sungmin mendorong lengan wanita itu pelan.

"Tetap saja aku berhutang padamu. Cepat berikan aku nomer telponmu siapa tau kita bisa berteman juga." Wanita itu tetap memaksa Sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin mengambil ponsel itu. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga menambah teman. Sungmin mengetikan beberpa digit angka nomernya dan mengerahkan ponsel itu kembali.

"Siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau masih sekolah menengah atas ya?" Wanita itu tersenyum menerima kembali ponselnya.

"Anio, aku sudah bekerja nona dan umurku 23 tahun." Jawab Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa dia masih saja dibilang anak sekolah padahal usiannya sudah 23 tahun.

"Jinjja? Berarti kau lebih tua dariku. Ah, mianhae aku tidak tau." Wanita itu menatap tak enak.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku Victoria, Victoria Song. Salam kenal." Wanita itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Sungmin balas menjabat tagan itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah dijemput. Senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-ssi." Victoria melambaikan tangannya dan segera bejalan menuju mobil jemputannya.

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu juga Victoria-ssi." Sungmin balas melambaikan tangan sampai Victoria masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sungmin berbalik setelah melihat mobil Victoria menghilang. Alangkah kagetnya dia mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang bertumbuh jangkung dengan kaos biru dan jeans hitam. Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman bodoh.

"Kau mengagetkanku bodoh." Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hehe mian sayang. Kau tadi sepertinya memperhatikan sesuatu. Apa itu?" Kyuhyun mengambil alih belanjaan Sungmin dan menggandeng tangan itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya seseorang yang baru kutemui." Sungmin ikut melangkah disamping Kyuhyun.

"Nugu? Apakah pria?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat cemburuan Kyuhyun keluar lagi.

"Ani, dia wanita. Ah, darimana kau tau aku disini?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tadi ke rumahmu dan Sungjin bilang kau sedang berbelanja. Jadi aku menyusuk saja."

"Seharusnya kau tunggu saja aku di rumah Kyu."

"Dan membiarkan kau berjalan sendiri? Anwae, kau bisa saja diculik."

"Aku sudah besar mana mungkin di culik." Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun seperti mengejeknya.

"Badanmu seperti anak sekolah jadi mereka tidak tau kau sudah besar sayang." Kyuhyun masih menggoda Sungmin.

"Isshhh,, kau menyebalkan kita putus saja." Sungmin segera melepaskan tangannya dan langsung berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun. Berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kearah lelaki itu.

"Berhenti disitu kau kelinci nakal." Kyuhyun segera mengejar Sungmin. Melihat Kyuhyun mulai mengejarnya Sungmin segera berlari. Alhasil mereka berdua kejar-kejar sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Sungmin. Sungguh dua orang dewasa yang kekanakkan.

.

.

.

~Kyumin~

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo~~

Saya kembali membawa kelanjutan ff ini.

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya? Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Tambah membosankan kah?

Maafkan saya karena sempat meninggalkan ff ini kemarin. Sekarang ujian saya sudah berakhir dan sedang menunggu nilai saya keluar. Doakan agar nilai saya bagus ya ^^

Bagaimana KyuMin momentnya? Apakah sudah cukup memuaskan? Muehehe…

Mengenai kecelakaan Sungjin itu bukan ulah Heechul ya itu murni jalan cerita. Saya juga tidak tega membuat Victoria jadi antagonis disini jadi saya munculkan antagonis lain.

Jangan membenci Heecul teman-teman, Heechul disini jahat karena kebetuhun cerita. Nanti ketika dia sadar dia akan baik dengan sendirinya. Mohon jangan benci uri Cinderella ya …

Chapter depan akan saya usahakan update cepat. Karena saya sudah memasuki masa libur jadi saya akan berusaha keras untuk melanjutkan kisah KyuMin. Tapiiii….

Ada sesuatu hal yang sedikit mengganggu saya.

Apakah kalian merasa terganggu kalau saya membalas review kalian lewat PM? Karena ada beberapa review di chap prolog yang saya balas melalui PM tapi akhirnya tidak meriview lagi di chap 1

Apakah itu mengganggu kalian? Saya minta maaf untuk PM saya jika kalian merasa terganggu

Atau cerita saya memang semakin membosankan? Saya harap kalian tetap mau membaca cerita saya. jika memang ada sesuatu yang menganggu kalian jangan sungkan untuk disampaikan.

Thanks To :

Min Hwa , Kyumin , Abilhikmah , TiffyTiffanyLee , OvaLLea , Park Heeni , Jihae Kyumin , Miki Hibiki , dewi. , Lady Azhura , cloudswan , RinatyaLee JoYunjae Shipper , Chikyumin , Guest , sparkyuvil , superjuniorLiHe , dewi. , Babychoi137 , Love Kyumin 137 , Kim Jihae , Kimteechul , JOYER , kyumin lovers , lee kyurah , 143 is 137 , hanna , Cywelf , leedidah , HaeHar.

Terimakasih atas review kalian di chapter kemarin. Ada beberapa yang sempat saya balas melalui PM dan ada juga yang tidak sempat saya balas. Walaupun tidak saya balas tapi saya membaca semua review kalian. Untuk siders dimanapun kalian berada terimakasih juga sudah membaca. Terimakasih atas support dari kalian. Tanpa pembaca seorang penulis tidak akan berarti. Tanpa kalian saya tidak pernah bisa belajar. Ingatkan saya ketika saya mulai sombong. Sadarkan saya ketika saya mulai lupa daratan. And the last I wanna say….

SARANGHAE ^^

See you on next chapter guys…


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Chapter 3

Rated : T / M

Cast : All Member Suju dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing : All pair official Suju

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan , cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance , Drama , Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

©Park Ah Reum

Happy Reading

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 !

_"Aku akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Bersiaplah sayang." _Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya Sungmin segera melepaskan apron pinknya dan bergegas mengganti pakain.

Hari ini akhir pekan jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berpiknik di hari yang cerah seperti ini. Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah bangun dan menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka. Tak sabar rasanya bersantai sambil memandang hamparan rumput hijau yang menyejukkan mata.

Sungmin segera mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkannya semalam. Sebuah dress pink tanpa lengan diatas lutut dengan cardigan berwarna putih. Membuat Sungmin tampak manis. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai menutupi setengah punggung. Sungmin menambahkan bedak dan pelembab bibir agar wajahnya terlihat segar. Tersenyum memandang tampilan dirinya di cermin itu. Tanpa perlu make up berlebih Sungmin sudah terlihat sempurna.

.

.

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin besar itu. Kyuhyun terlihat menawan dengan kaos polo berwarna biru dan celana jeans hitam yang menjadi pilihannya hari ini. Sedikit merapikan rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan agak berantakan.

Kyuhyun segera menyambar ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Bergegas keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun melewati Heechul yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"Mau kemana kau?" Heecul bertanya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah rapi dan hendak pergi.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ibunya bertanya. "Kencan." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa? Dengan wanita miskin itu?"

"Berhenti menghinanya Omma. Hari ini mood ku sedang baik jadi jangan coba merusaknya. Aku pergi." Kyuhyun segera pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Heechul. Bisa-bisa moodnya hancur karena berdebat dengan Heechul.

Heechul menggeram kesal melihat putranya pergi. Tak mau kembali kecolongan Heechul segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah memberikan perintah Heechul menyesap sedikit tehnya yang masih tersisa dan segera bangkit. Heechul segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa duduk diam membiarkan putranya yang berharga makin terperosok dengan cintanya yang tidak masuk akal itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobilnya saat tiba di rumah Sungmin. Mengetok pintu kayu itu tak sabar. Senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam rumah sederhana itu. Senyumnya sedikit meghilang ketika melihat sosok di depannya. Dia berharap yang membuka pintu itu kekasihnya bukan adik kekasihnya.

"Masuklah hyung, noona ku sedang bersiap." Sungjin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat melihat Sungjin masih jalan terpincang.

Sungjin yang mendengar nada khawatir dari Kyuhyun segera tersenyum. "Sudah lebik baik hyung, tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Sungjin.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Sungjin. "Kau percaya diri sekali nak. Siapa yang menghawatirkanmu? Aku menghawatirkan kakakmu. Kalau kau sakit begini dia yang akan susah. Berhentilah membuatnya susah." Tentu saja Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia juga khawatir melihat keadaan lelaki muda itu tapi memang dasarnya saja Kyuhyun suka menggoda Sungjin.

"Waahh, mulutmu daebak hyung. Pergilah aku tidak akan mengijinkan noona ku pergi dengan pria sepertimu." Sungjin memberi gesture mengusir pada Kyuhyun.

"Kurang ajar kemari kau." Kyuhyun hendak meraih kepala Sungjin sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah geumanhae." Suara Sungmin menghentikan perdebatan dua lelaki beda usia itu. Mereka berdua sontak mengalihkan pandagannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau sudah siap sayang." Kyuhyun langsung menuju gadisnya.

"Ne, ayo kita berangkat. Sungjin-ah jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu." Sungmin segera menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin lebih lama mendengar perdebatan tak penting dari adik dan kekasihnya ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di taman tempat mereka akan berpiknik. Hari ini pengunjungnya cukup banyak karena akhir pekan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat banyak pasangan muda yang berkencan juga. Cinta masa muda memang sangat menggairahkan. Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum melihat beberapa keluarga yang piknik juga. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia, Sungmin ingin memiliki keluarga seperti itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita kesana." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju sebuah pohon besar yang sepertinya bisa melindungi mereka berdua dari sinar matahari. Kyuhyun menggelar tikar sebagai alas mereka duduk dan Sungmin menata bekal yang dibuatnya. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya dipangkuan Sungmin. Memejamkan mata mencari posisi ternyaman dipangkuan gadisnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku ingin bersepeda." Sungmin memainkan helaian rambut Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Bersepeda? Sepertinya ide yang bagus. Kajja." Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko penyewaan sepeda. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sugmin memilih sepeda yang diinginkannya. Pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada sebuah sepeda berwarna biru dengan goncengan di belakangnya. Dia ingin Kyuhyun meggoncengnnya.

"Aku mau yang ini Kyu." Sungmin menunjuk sepeda pilihannya.

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu sayang." Kyuhyun segera mengambil sepeda pilihan Sungmin. Membayar sewanya untuk 3 jam kedepan. Sepertinya 3 jam cukup lama untuk bersepeda.

Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursi kemudi sedangkan Sungmin menyamankan dirinya di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Pegangan yang erat Min." Kyuhyun segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sungmin yang tidak siap langsung memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat. Mereka mengelilingi taman dengan bersepeda. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah keduanya. Tak jarang tawa riang muncul dari keduanya. Sungguh akhir pekan yang sangat indah.

Dari jauh Heechul tampak mengintai sepasang kekasih itu. Duturunkannya kaca mobil hitam yang dinaikinya saat melihat mereka semakin menjauh. Senyum meremehkan tercipta di bibirnya.

"Apa yang gadis itu miliki hingga anakku bisa tersenyum bagitu lebar dengannya?" Gumam Heechul.

.

.

Puas mengelilingi taman akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih kembali ke tempat mereka piknik tadi. Keringat sudah mengucur hingga membasahi pakaian bagian punggunya. Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol minuman pengganti ion tubuh dan meneguknya kasar. Sungmin sedikit terpana melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Keringat yang mengucur dari tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya tampak bersinar. Terlebih lagi cara Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya terlihat sangat sexy di mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang merasa dipandangi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau aku sexy sayang tapi jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu." Perkataan Kyuhyun mengembalikan Sungmin ke alam sadarnya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dengan semburat merah di pipi. Malu sekali ketahuan sedang memandangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya tersipu. Pipinya yang merona terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun menhampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekat sepeda itu. Mengangkat sedikit dagu gadisnya agar dapat melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Tak perlu malu seperti itu sayang. Pandangilah aku sepuasmu." Kyuhyun memasang senyum menawannya yang makin membuat Sungmin terpana beberapa saat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Kyuhyun memang tampan.

Tampan, kaya, pintar, dan perhatian. Apalagi yang wanita butuhkan jika diberi kekasih sesempurna Kyuhyun? Sungmin sangat bersyukur dipertemukan lelaki seperti Kyuhyun. Walaupun kadang arogan, posesif, dan pemaksa tapi Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menjadi lelaki yang baik bagi Sungmin.

"Kau tampan dan aku beruntung memilikimu." Sungmin tersenyum tulus memandang mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang beruntung memilikimu sayang." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan siang. Aigo, lihat keringat mu Kyu,maafkan aku ne." Sungmin sedikit mengusap keringat di dahi Kyuhyun. Merasa bersalah karena membuat kekasih tampannya itu berkeringat seperti ini. Sungmin lupa kalau Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan panas matahari.

"Tak masalah, apapun untukmu sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk duduk di tikar itu. Menyiapkan makan siang mereka dengan cekatan. Sambil menunggu kekasihnya menyiapkan makan siang mereka, Kyuhyun memainkan psp nya sambil bersender di batang pohon besar itu. Salah satu hobi Kyuhyun adalah bermain game, dan Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menciptakan psp ini. Benda ini sangat mudah di bawa kemana-mana membuat Kyuhyun tidak perlu kerepotan membawa perlengkapan game lain.

"Lupakan dulu selingkuhanmu itu Kyu." Sungmin mulai kesal karena Kyuhyun mulai autis dengan benda hitam itu.

"Sebentar sayang. Satu level saja, ijinkan aku menamatkan satu level ini." Kyuhyun mencoba bernegosiasi. Matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari psp di tangannya.

"Letakkan itu atau aku pergi?" Ancam Sungmin.

"Ne ne ne, kau bosnya sayang." Kyuhyun mematikan pspnya, tidak mau membuat Sungmin kesal dan berakhir disini sendirian. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun meletakkan benda yang menjadi musuhnya itu.

"Cobalah Kyu aku membuat kimbab." Sungmin mengambil sepotong kimbab dengan sumpit dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Masshita…." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya. Masakan buatan Sungmin memang yang terbaik. Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap. "Kau juga makan sayang." kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin hanya diam melihatnya makan.

Selesai makan Sungmin segera membereskan peralatan makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan langsung melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai autis lagi.

Setelah peralatan makan siang mereka beres Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar itu. Sungmin memandang ke depan melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain tangkap bola dengan ayahnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Sungmin juga ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Bersama Kyuhyun dengan dua anak mereka.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping saat merasa Sungmin hanya diam saja. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin penasaran dengan apa yang kekasihnya itu perhatikan.

"Kau ingin memiliki anak?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh sejenak dan kembali memandang ayah dan anak di depannya.

"Hhmmm, tentu saja aku ingin." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kita menikah saja." Tembak Kyuhyun.

"Bawalah ibumu untuk melamarku." Tantang Sungmin.

"Aku tidak butuh dia." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat tanpa berpikir. Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Menatap pria februari itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sadar atau tidak kau membutuhkannya. Tanpanya kau tidak akan pernah ada di dunia Kyu." Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Lebih baik dia tidak melahirkan ku." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Mwo?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti pada wanita yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan mu eoh?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya?" Kyuhyun ikut memandang Sungmin heran. Bagimana bisa kekasihnya itu lebih membela ibunya?

"Aku tidak membelanya Kyu. Aku hanya heran dengan cara pikirmu. Kau harusnya bersyukur masih memiliki seorang ibu Kyu."

"Kau tau sendiri dia tidak pernah menjalankan perannya sebagai ibu dengan baik." Kyuhyun mencoba membela dirinya. Kenapa Sungmin jadi memojokkannya seperti ini.

"Setidaknya sebagai anak kau harus menyayangi ibumu."

"Dia tidak pernah menyayangiku jadi jangan menyuruhku menyayanginya." Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan sikapnya. Ibunya hanya menganggapnya sebagai boneka pewaris dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Sungmin tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Kyuhyun sontak kaget melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Kyuhyun ikut bangkit mengikuti Sungmin.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tangannya mencekal tangan Sungmin.

"Aku lelah dengan pikiran kekanak-kanakanmu Kyu. Dewasalah sedikit." Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangannya namu Kyuhyun tetap mencengkram tangan itu.

"Mwo? Kau lelah? Yah, kenapa kau tidak mencoba melihat dari sudut pandangku. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti aku juga?" Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin agar memandangnya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapanku. Seorang pria yang menyayangi ibunya akan menyayangi istrinya juga. Cobalah pikirkan Kyu aku menyayangimu dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi anak durhaka." Sungmin pergi setelah mengatakan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya dia menatap kepergian Sungmin tidak berniat mengejar gadis itu.

.

.

Sungmin duduk sendiri menunggu bis datang. Kenapa dia harus bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Akhir perkannya yang indah jadi rusak karena pertengkaran ini. Sungmin kesal karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Begitu banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak memiliki ibu seperti dirinya, namun Kyuhyun dengan begitu gampangnya mengatakan tidak membutuhkannya. Apa yang ada di kepala pintar Kyuhyun?

Kegiatan Sungmin terganggu karena sebuah mobil mewa berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi melihat mobil itu. Ini bukan mobil kekasihnya lalu mobil siapa? Rasa penasaran Sungmin terjawab setelah sosok wanita anggun keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Mata Sungmin mebulat melihat ibu Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya.

"Bisakah kita bicara Sungmin-ssi." Heechul membuka percakapan.

"Ah, nde nyonya." Sungmin menjawab cepat.

"Masuklah." Heechul menyuruh Sungminn memasuki mobil itu. Sungmin hanya menurut dan melangkah memasuki itu.

Mobil itu membawa mereka kesebuah cafe bergaya eropa klasik. Lantunan lagu Symphonhy milik Mozart menambah kesan klasik dari cafe ini. Heechul memilih duduk di sudut cafe ini dan Sungmin mengikutinya di belakang. Sungmin sangat gugup bertemu seorang diri dengan ibu kekasihnya ini. Biasanya selalu ada Kyuhyun yang menemaninya.

Heechul duduk dengan anggun di atas sofa merah berbahan beludru itu. Memberikan gesture badan menyuruh Sungmin duduk di depannya. Sungminpun menjatuhkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Heechul. Heechul memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu, masih dengan keheningan diantara dua wanita beda usia ini. Lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang memilih diam tidak bersuara.

"Lee Sungmin." Heechul memanggil Sungmin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ne Nyonya Cho." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya mendengar panggilan itu.

"Aku tidak mau bertele-tele berbicara denganmu. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada sombong.

"Ye? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Kyuhyun nyonya." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa putraku begitu tergila-gila padamu?" lanjut Heechul.

Sungmin hanya diam tak menjawab, bingung harus menjawab apa lebih tepatnya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun pada Kyuhyun jadi dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Mereka hanya berhubungan seperti layaknya pasangan biasa lantas apa yang harus Sungmin jawab.

Heechul berdecih sinis melihat Sungmin diam tak menjawab. "Kau menggoda putraku dengan tubuhmu?" tuduh Heechul.

"Anio, kami tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu." Sungmin membela diri.

"Kau miskin, dan tidak berguna. Satu-satunya yang menarik darimu adalah wajahmu yang tergolong cantik. Kau pasti menggunakan wajahmu untuk menggoda putraku." Terang Heechul dengan tuduhannya. Sungmin diam mendengar perkataan wanita di depannya ini. Apakah dia memang seburuk itu di mata Heechul?

"Aku tidak pernah menggodanya nyonya. Aku hanya memberikannya cinta yang tulus." Jelas Sungmin.

"Cinta? Cinta tak akan bisa membuat perutmu kenyang."

"Cinta akan membuat hidupmu bahagia." Sungmin memotong perkataan Heechul. Membuat wanita itu diam seketika. "Apakah pernah anda memikirkan Kyuhyun? Dia begitu kesepian selama ini, dia begitu mengharapkan cinta dari anda, nyonya." Lanjut Sungmin melihat Heechul tidak menjawab.

"Tau apa kau tentang anakku? Kyuhyun yang selama ini begitu penurut menjadi pembangkang karenamu." Heechul geram mendengar Sungmin yang seolah menasehatinya.

"Apakah anda mengetahui makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun? Apakah anda mengetahui hobi Kyuhyun? Saya pikir anda hanya mengetahui harga saham dari perusahaan anda, nyonya." Terang Sungmin.

"Lancang sekali kau berkata seperti itu! Kau! Ku peringatkan jangan pernah mendekati Kyuhyun lagi! Kau hanya hama dalam hidup putraku." Heechul berdiri setelah mengatakan itu, meletakkan beberap lembar uang di atas meja. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin bahkan sebelum pesanan mereka datang.

"Aku mencintai putramu tulus nyonya." Kali ini air mata Sungmin nyaris keluar mendapati perlakuan seperti itu dari Heechul.

Perkataan Sungmin sontak menghentikan langkah Heechul. Wanita itu menoleh sekilas. "Aku tidak peduli dengan cintamu. Segera pergi sebelum aku yang bertindak menjauhkanmu dari putraku." Heechul bergegas meninggalkan café itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sungmin menangis sendirian, meratapi nasibnya yang selalu dihina. Apakah Sungmin memang sehina itu? Apakah cintanya memang tidak berarti? Apakah gadis miskin sepertinya tak pantas mencintai seorang seperti Kyuhyun?

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya sambil menghapus air matanya. Untuk apa dia tetap berdiam di tempat ini. Lebih baik dia segera pulang. Akhir pekannya yang indah sudah berubah menjadi suram. Sungmin melangkah gontai keluar dari cafe itu.

Sungmin memilih berjalan daripada menaiki bis. Mungkin dengan berjalan kesedihannya bisa sedikit berkurang. Dalam otaknya berputar berbagai pemikiran tentang bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan tapi dia memiliki cinta yang tulus. Apakah itu tidak berarti apapun?

.

.

Di tempat lain Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan gusar. Dia sudah menyusuri pantai tapi tetap tidak menemukan kekasihnya itu. Telponnya juga tidak diangkat dari tadi. Kemana lagi dia harus mencarinya sekarang?

Kyuhyun sungguh merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa di kontrol ini. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun tampak memukul setir mobilnya frustasi karena tidak juga menemukan Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun makin kesal mendapati telpon kekasihnya sekarang dimatikan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke umah kekasihnya saja. Mungkin Sungmin sudah tiba di rumah mengingat dia pergi sejak tadi.

.

.

Kaki Sungmin terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan Seoul. Begitu terlarut dengan pemikirannya hingga tak sadar kakinya sudah berjalan begitu jauh. Hanya perlu melewati 3 rumah lagi untuk sampai di istana mungil miliknya. Rumah yang tidak begitu besar tapi mempunyai banyak kenangan manis. Satu-satunya harta peninggalan orangtuanya.

Dari jauh Sungmin dapat melihat sebuah mobil mewah di depan rumahnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya Sungmin sudah tau mobil itu milik siapa. Kyuhyun, itu mobil milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. Pria itu segera berlari menuju kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin kaget degan pelukan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi sayang." Kyuhyun memperat pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

_"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Kyu. Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Batin Sungmin._

Kyuhyun heran mendapati Sngmin hanya diam saja. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapatai lelehan air mata dari manik indah itu.

"Yah yah yah, kenapa kau menangis sayang? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Bukannya berhenti tangisan Sungmin malah semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun bertambah panik melihat kekasihnya itu menangis semakin hebat. Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin memasuki rumah mungil itu.

"Apa yag tejadi pada noona, hyung?" Sungjin ikut panik melihat kakaknya menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa, aku akan mengurusnya, kau tenang saja." Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin menuju kamar gadis itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di ranjang berseprai pink itu. Menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kepelukannya, mengelus punggung gadis itu memberikan ketenangan. Tak ada yang membuka suara diantara mereka. Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengelus punggung Sungmin, dan gadis itu memilih menyamankan dirinya di pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu eoh?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya saat Sungmin sudah menghentikan tangisnya.

"Nan gwaenchana Kyu." Sungmin menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis eoh? Apa seseorang mengganggu mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sungmin.

"Aku hanya lelah karena berjalan jauh, dan aku menangis bahagia karena bertemu denganmu." Bohong Sungmin.

"Kau bohong Min." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Dia sudah berpacarn 4 tahun dengan gadis ini tentu saja dia tau bagaimana tangis bahagia Sungmin.

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku. Aku lelah Kyu." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Geurae, istirahatlah sayang." Kyuhyun hendak merebahkan Sungmin sebelum gadis itu mencekal tangannya.

"Temani aku Kyu. Temani aku disini sampai aku tertidur." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sayu.

"Apapun untukmu sayang." Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin kemudian ikut berbaring di samping gadis itu. Merebahkan kepala Sungmin di lengannya dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Lelah karena berjalan jauh dan lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis menjadi satu. Dia ingin beristirahat dan melupakan sejenak percakapannya dengan ibu Kyuhyun. Biarlah Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui tentang pertemuannya dengan Heechul. Sungmin tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga diantara Kyuhyun dan ibunya. Terlebih Sungmin juga tidak ingin memperparah hubungan keduanya.

Sungmin akhirnya jatuh terlelap. Kyuhyun bangkit dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sungmin. Ditatapnya wajah ayu itu lekat. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai lembut wajah itu. Mustahil kekasihnya ini menangis tanpa sebab. Pasti ada yang membuatnya sedih. Tanpa diminta perasaan Kyuhyun langsung mengatakan ini adalah perbuatan ibunya.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuatmu menangis Min." batin Kyuhyun. _Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lama. Memastikan sekali lagi kekasihnya tidur dengan tenang sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

Di luar kamar Sungjin terlihat mondar mandir dengan kakinya yang agak pincang. Menunggu tak sabar kekasih kakaknya itu.

CKLEK

Sungjin spontan membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar pintu itu terbuka. Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari kamar itu.

"Bagaimana noona ku, hyung?" Sungjin langsung bertanya ketika Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Jangan mengganggunya dulu Sungjin-ah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Eung,.." Sungjin mengernyit tak mengerti. Bukankah tadi pagi kakaknya itu baik-baik saja.

"Ya…." "Aku pulang dulu. Ingat jangan ganggu noona mu." Perkataan Sungjin terpotong karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu Sungjin melanjutkan ucapannya Kyuhyun langsung berdiri. Menepuk bahu Sungjin sekilas dan meninggalkan Sungjin yang masih tidak mengerti. Sungjin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, pusing memikirkan urusan kakaknya itu. Akhirnya Sungjin menyerah, mungkin ini memang bukan urusannya. Lebih baik dia membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mengurusnya. Sungjin yakin Kyuhyun akan menjaga kakaknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki mansion megah itu dengan tergesa. Nafasnya tampak memburu pertanda dia sedang dalam keadaan emosi. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuatnya membalikkan badan. Heechul terlihat menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri wanita itu.

"Apa yang sudah omma lakukan padanya?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?" Heechul tetap bejalan melewati Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti omma. Aku yakin kau tau apa yang ku bicarakan."

Heechul tampak tak perduli dan lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kulit berwarna coklat itu. Mengambil sebuah majalah fashion dan membacanya tanpa memperdulika Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan mu omma!" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Jaga sikapmu Cho! Siapa yang mengajarimu bertingkah tak sopan seperti ini?" Heechul menutup majalahnya kasar dan balik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan omma!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Geurae! Lakukan apapun sesukamu asal jangan menyentuh gadisku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau menyakitinya walau hanya seujung kuku!" Kyuhyun pergi setelah mengatakan ultimatumnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya menyakiti Sungmin.

Heechul kembali membaca majalah fashionnya setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan ultimatum dari Kyuhyun. Heechul mempunyai kuasa dan dia bisa melakukan apapun yang diingikannya.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dengan kepala yang pening dan perut yang mual. Matanya milirik kearah jendela kamar yang tertutup. Kamarnya gelap dan hanya diterangi sinar bulan dari celah gorden jendela itu.

Sungmin meraih ponsel diatas meja nakasnya. Menyalakan benda itu dan melihat jam disana, pukul tiga dini hari. Rupanya dia tertidur cukup lama. Jainya bergerak menggeser layar itu. Terdapat beberapa pemberitahuan yang ditampilkan ponsel itu. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun, 2 pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun juga, dan satu pesan singkat dari nomer yang tak dikenal.

Sungmin membuka 2 pesan dari Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"_**Apakah kau sudah bangun sayang? kenapa tak menjawab telponku?"**_

_** "Jangan lupa makan sayang, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Saranghae. Mimpi yang indah My Love."**_

Sungmin tersenyum samar membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. Jari-jarinya mengetik balasan untuk pesan Kyuhyun.

_**"Aku sudah lebih baik. Gomawo. Nado saranghae Kyuhyunnie."**_

Sungmin melanjutkan membaca satu pesan yang masih tersisa. Pesan dari nomer asing.

_**"Annyeonghaseyo eonni. Ini aku Victoria, semoga kau masih mengingatku. Ayo kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin menraktirmu untuk membayar hutangku. Hihi."**_

Victoria, gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu. Sungmin tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah cantiknya. Wajahnya seperti perpaduan antara Korea dan China membuatnya tampak berbeda dari gadis Korea kebanyakan. Ditambah postur tubuhnya yang seperti model makin membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Victoria sepeti gadis yang baik. Membuat Sungmin merasa memiliki teman baru. Jari-jarinya kembali mengetikkan pesan balasan.

_**"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu Victoria-ssi. Baiklah, kau yang mengatur waktunya."**_

Setelah itu Sungmin kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas. Memejamkan matanya kembali mencoba tidur. Akan tetapi, pusing yang menyerangnya tidak dapat ditahan. Rasanya seperti ranjang tempatnya tidur ini bergerak diatas air.

Ah, sepertinya anemianya akan kambuh. Sungmin segera bangkit dan membuka laci meja nakasnya. Mencari obat yang selama ini selalu disimpannya disana. Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa buti obat itu dan meminumnya cepat. Besok dia harus bekerja dan aneminya tidak boleh kambuh.

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya dan kembali tidur.

.

.

Sungmin bangun pagi ini dengan kepala pusing dan perut yang semakin mual daripada tadi malam. Dia sudah minum obat tapi kenapa tak membaik juga? Apakah karena kemarin dia tidak makan malam? Akhirnya Sungmin memilih bangkit dan berjlan keluar kamar. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan pandangan sudah berputar membuat Sungmin harus berpegangan pada tembok kamarnya. Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

Di meja makan Sungmin dapat melihat Sungjin yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja abu dan celana jeans hitamnya. Sungjin tengah sibuk membuat sarapan untuknya.

"Sungjin-ah kau mau kemana?" Sungmin menyapa Sungjin dengan suara lemahnya.

Sungjin menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara Sungmin. "Eoh noona kau sudah bangun? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Sungjin meletakkan piring berisi roti dan telur itu di atas meja makan dan menghampiri Sungmin. Meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin dan membandingkan dengan suhunya sendiri.

"Aku tak apa, hanya pusing sedikit." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Anemiamu kambuh? Kau tidak makan sih semalam." Omel Sungjin.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang mengomel. Ah, kau mau kemana? Kakimu kan masih sakit Jinnie-ah." Sungmin balik bertanya melihat adiknya sudah rapi.

"Tentu saja aku mau kuliah. Aku sudah cukup istirahat tiga hari ini noona dan kakiku sepertinya sudah lebih baik." Jelas Sungjin.

"Geurae, kau sarapanlah dulu sebelum berangkat ne. Noona juga akan bersiap mengajar." Sungmin membalikkan badannya hendak pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kau sakit noona." Sungjin menahan Sungmin berbalik.

"Nan gwaenchana, aku hanya lemas karena belum makan kau tidak usah khawatir." Sungmin melepaskan cekalan tangan Sungjin dan berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin menghabiskan 20 menit untuk mandi. Walaupun tidak terlalu membantu setidaknya wajahnya sudah lebih segar. Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan adiknya di meja makan. _"Mungkin sudah berangkat." Batin Sungmin._

Sungmin baru akan melangkah sebelum suara deru mobil di depan rumahnya menghentikan langkahnya. Tak pelu susah-susah menebak siapa yang datang. Itu pasti…..

"Sayang aku datang."

Kyuhyun…. Pintu itu terbuka sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan kalimat diotaknya. Seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas kantornya. Sekali lagi Sungmin harus mengakui aura Kyuhyun yang begitu berbeda dengan pakaian sepeti itu. Kyuhyun lebih terlihat matang dan dewasa walaupun hanya dalam tampilan virtualnya saja. Dalam dirinya Kyuhyun tetap pria yang suka bermanja dengannya. Sungmin tersenyum membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?"

"Tentu saja. Berkat kau yang menemaniku."

"Tapi kau tampak pucat sayang."

"Tak apa Kyu, aku hanya lemas karena lapar."

"Kalau begitu cepat makan."

"Aku akan berganti baju dulu." Sungmin berbali menuju kamarnya.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Kau percaya kan?" Sungmin dapat melihat ketulusan dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu mempercayaimu Kyu. Maafkan aku kemarin merusak kencan kita." Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah karena tindakannya yang pergi begitu saja merusak kencan mereka.

"Anio, aku yang minta maaf karena tidak pernah berfikir dewasa. Mari kita jangan bertengkar lagi, dan mulai berfikir dewasa." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Geurae, mari kita berfiki dewasa mulai sekarang." Sungmin membalas senyum itu kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Dalam perjalan Kyuhyun selalu memamerkan senyumnya. Tangannya tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun tampak mencium tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah gaeumanhae." Sungmin tersenyum geli karena Kyuhyun mencium tangannya lagi.

"Aku menyukainya sayang, tanganmu harum sekali." Lagi Kyuhyun mencium tangan itu.

"Yah, kau ini." Walaupun mengatakan untuk berhenti tapi Sungmin tetap tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya. Menyampaikan cinta melalui tatapan mata mereka.

Sampai di sekolah Kyuhyun langsung turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Menggandeng tangan Sungmin sampai depan gerbang sekolah TK itu.

"Kau jangan lupa makan siang dan terus minum susu mu setiap jamnya eoh. Aku tidak mau sampai kau jatuh pingsan karena anemiamu." Kyuhyun memberikan petuahnya pada Sungmin.

"Algeuseumnida Cheonha." Jawab Sungmin dengan dialek khas kerjaan masa dulu.

"Ya! Aku serius."

"Ne ne ne ne, kau cerewet sekali." Sungmin segera menjawab dengan benar. Kyuhyun tampak melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ak…" "Lee Seongsaemin." Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong karena sebuah suara. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak menolehkan kepalanya kea rah sumber suara.

Jessica tampak berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum ramahnya. "Annyeonghaseyo Lee Seongsaenim." Sapa Jessica ramah.

"Annyeog Jung Seongsaenim." Balas Sungmin tak kalah ramah.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan tanganmu Sungmin-ssi? Apakah sudah membaik?" Tanya Jessica. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar petanyaan Jessica barusan.

_"Jadi wanita ini yang melukai tangan Sungmin." Batin Kyuhyun._

"Ah, sudah lebih baik Jessica-ssi." Jawab Sungmin ramah.

"Chogio, bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati? Kau membuat tangan gadisku nyaris melepuh." Kyuhyun menyela percakapan dua wanita itu.

"Ye? Ah, mianhamnida aku sungguh tak sengaja." Jessica menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ani gwaenchana. Ya! Kyuhyun-ah jangan begitu." Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Geundae, lelaki ini siapa Sungmin-ssi?" Jessica pura-pura tidak tau.

"Dia Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengenalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Jessica Jung imnida." Jessica mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Calon suami Sungmin." Kyuhyun menjabat sekilas tangan Jessica. Menekankan kata calon suami. Kyuhyun memperhatika wajah Jessica lekat. Dia seperti pernah bertemu wanita ini tapi dimana dia lupa. Jessica hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun

"Ah, geurae, maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi." Jessica menuduk sekali lagi. "Sungmin-ssi aku duluan ne." Jessica pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

Kyuhyun terus melihat wanita itu berjalan hingga sosoknya semakin menjauh. Sungmin menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun. Menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau tertarik pada guru baru itu?" Sungminn bertanya cemas.

"Mwo? Darimana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu eoh?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kau melihatnya begitu serius tadi."

"Aku hanya seperti tidak asing dengan wajahnya sayang, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dia." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

"Sepertinya hanya seseorang yang pernah ku temui. Ah, aku harus bergegas sayang. Nanti akan ku telpon." Kyuhyun segera pergi setelah menyempatkan diri mencium bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

.

.

_"Calon istri? Teruslah bermimpi sampai kau puas Kyuhyun-ah. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Senyuman licik terpatri di bibir sexy wanita itu.._

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

Hallo semua ..

Saya kembali lagi…

Apakah ini sudah cepat? Atau kurang cepat?

Saya sudah berusaha secepat mungkin, mohon maklumi jika masih kurang cepat. Saya akan usahakan update lebih cepat lagi.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Cukup memuaskan? Atau mulai membosankan?

Pertanyaan kalian seputar "Siapa Jessica?" "Apakah Jessica suruhan Heechul?" "Apakah Victoria jahat?" dan sebagainya akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan ya, jadi mohon menunggu ^^

Sedikit bocoran mungkin di chapter depan saya akan mulai memunculkan konflik di ff ini. Para peran antagonis akan mulai keluar dan melancarkan beberapa aksinya. Jadi mungkin akan mulai masuk pada genre hurtnya. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha menyelipkan KyuMin moment.

Terimakasih atas dukungan dari kaliasn semua.

Saya juga membalas beberapa review dari kalian yang mempunyai akun melalui PM. Lega rasanya mengetahui PM saya tidak mengganggu kalian. Untuk yang tidak memiliki akun bagaimana jika saya membalas review kalian disini? Apakah tidak masalah?

Min Hwa , Kyumin , Abilhikmah , TiffyTiffanyLee , OvaLLea , Park Heeni , Jihae Kyumin , Miki Hibiki , dewi. , Lady Azhura , cloudswan , RinatyaLee JoYunjae Shipper , Chikyumin , Guest , sparkyuvil , superjuniorLiHe , dewi. , Babychoi137 , Love Kyumin 137 , Kim Jihae , Kimteechul , JOYER , kyumin lovers , lee kyurah , 143 is 137 , hanna , Cywelf , leedidah , HaeHar. Gyumin Cho , Shallow lin , Gyeomindo , ai siti Fatimah

Terimakasih atas review kalian.

Siders juga terimakasih sudah membaca.

And the last….

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Chapter 4

Rated : T / M

Cast : All Member Suju dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing : All pair official Suju

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan , cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance , Drama , Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

©Park Ah Reum

Happy Reading

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 !

_Flaschback _

_ "Sunbaenim aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Seorang wanita tampak tengah menyatakan cintanya pada seorang lelaki di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap marmer putih di bawahnya. Tidak berani menatap wajah lelaki itu, takut dengan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkannya. Tangannya saling bertaut untuk mengurangi kegugupan._

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihat wanita di depannya. Dia sudah sangat sering mendapatkan pengakuan cinta seperti ini. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah muak mendengarnya. "Satu lagi wanita tak tau diri" batin Kyuhyun_

_ "Menjadi kekasihmu? Berani sekali kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Berkacalah dulu nona! Kau bahkan tidak pantas menjadi pembantuku!" kata Kyuhyun sinis. Donghae dan Yesung yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya diam saling bertukar pandang. Kyuhyun memang memiliki mulut yang tajam, dan mereka sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimat-kalimat pedasnya._

_ "Apakah aku kurang cantik?" wanita itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun._

_ "Kurang cantik? Kau pikir dirimu cantik? Wajahmu itu hanya pantas menjadi keset untuk kakiku kau tau?!" Perkataan pedas Kyuhyun membuat mata wanita di depannya berair._

_Wanita itu siap menangis kapan saja. Malu rasanya dipermalukan di depan seluruh mahasiswa seperti ini. Kyuhyun seperti tidak puas hanya dengan menolaknya saja, namun dia juga begitu tega mempermalukannya seperti ini._

_ Bisik-bisik dari mahasiswa lain mulai terdengar. Ada yang merasa iba dan ada juga yang mengejeknya. Mahasiswa Seoul University sudah sangat sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan mahasiswa bahwa Kyuhyun akan menolak dengan kejam semua gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Walaupun begitu, entah mengapa masih ada saja yang menyatakan cinta pada pemuda itu. Menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun seperti menyerahkan dirimu pada singa kelaparan. Kyuhyun tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan makiannya yang paling kejam. Membuat mu tidak sanggup menegakkan kepala selama sisa masa study mu._

_ "Sudahlah nona kau tak perlu membuang air matamu itu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja." Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya. Iba juga sebenarnya melihat wanita itu menangis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Berhati dingin dan begitu tega bahkan pada wanita sekalipun._

_ Kyuhyun berjalan angkuh melewati wanita itu. Rasanya dia ingin muntah jika lebih lama berada disana. Para wanita disini hanya menyukai harta yang dimilikinya saja. Ah, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang rupawan juga menjadi daya tariknya. Kyuhyun muak, semuanya sama saja tidak ada yang memiliki ketulusan._

_ "Siapa wanita itu, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Yesung. Pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam._

_ "Jessica Jung, mahasiswi jurusan sains semester 4." Jawab Yesung cepat. Walaupun terlihat pendiam tapi dia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam urusan mencari tau seseorang._

_ "Wanita bodoh tak tau diri." Batin Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan tertarik dengan wanita-wanita munafik seperti wanita itu._

_Hanya satu orang gadis yang dapat menarik perhatian Kyuhyun sejauh ini. Gadis bodoh yang beberapa hari lalu menyelamatkannya. Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa ketika melihat matanya Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan. Pancaran mata yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun lihat selama ini. Seperti dipenuhi kasih sayang dan ketulusan. Membuat Kyuhyun terpesona pada mata jernih itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati meningat gadis itu. Bagaimanapun caranya Kyuhyun harus mendapatkannya._

_._

_ Kantin Seoul University terlihat sangat ramai pada jam makan siang seperti ini. Semua mahasiswa berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Termasuk ketiga pria tampan semester akhir ini. Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae memilih bangku di sudut kantin yang terlihat agak sepi. Kyuhyun benci keramaian jadi dia memilih sudut kantin. Kyuhyun memainkan pspnya sambil menunggu Yesung dan Donghae memesan makan siang mereka._

_ Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae datang dengan nampan yang penuh berisi makanan mereka di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Yesung berjalan santai di belakangnya._

_ "Tada, makanan sudah sampai." Kata Donghae ceria. Pemuda tampan kelahiran mokpo ini memang selalu terlihat ceria dibandingkan kedua temannya yang lain._

_ "Hyung, kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis yang kemarin?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Yesung dan mengabaikan Donghae._

_ "Ne, namanya Lee Sungmin dan aku rasa dia bukan mahasiswi disini Kyu." Jawab Yesung datar. Donghae yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan kedua temannya memilih makan saja._

_ "Lalu untuk apa dia disini kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin penasaran._

_ "Aku juga tidak tau." Setelah memberikan laporan singkatnya Yesung segera mengambil makanannya._

_ Kyuhyun baru akan mengeluarkan pertanyaannya yang lain sebelum Donghae mengintrupsinya. "Makanlah Kyu, 15 menit lagi kita ada kelas." dan Kyuhyun harus menelan kembali pertanyaannya. Dia hanya berharap gadis itu akan datang lagi."_

_._

_ Beberapa minggu sudah terlewati dan gadis yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun itu tak juga kunjung datang. Kyuhyun frustasi dibuatnya, selain nama tidak ada lagi informasi yang bisa Kyuhyun dapatkan. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah hampir menyewa seorang detektif untuk mencari tau lebih jelas tentang gadis itu. Namun, dewi fortuna sepertinya selalu berpihak pada Kyuhyun._

_ Hari ini gadis itu akhirnya datang lagi. Kyuhyun sudah melihat kedatangan gadis itu sejak pagi tadi. Kemanapun gadis itu pergi Kyuhyun selalu megikutinya, bahkan Kyuhyun sampai membolos hari ini. Ternyata gadis itu sedang mengurus kepindahan beserta beasiswanya. Dalam otaknya Kyuhyun sudah menyusun rencana untuk mendekati gadis itu._

_ Ketika gadis itu tengah serius membaca berkas kepindahannya Kyuhyun sengaja berjalan tepat di depannya. Alhasil gadis yang sedang serius membaca itu menabrak tubuh tegap Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hampir saja jatuh kalau Kyuhyun tidak segera memeluk erat pinggangnya. Gadis itu terkejut dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun kembali jatuh kedalam mata bening itu dan gadis itu terdiam menatap mata kelam milik Kyuhyun._

_ Dari jauh Donghae dan Yesung yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun pintar sekali membuat situasi yang menguntungkan dirinya._

_ "Kau lihat hyung, anak itu modus sekali." Bisik Donghae. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi._

_ Sementara itu, debaran jantung Kyuhyun kian menggila karena melihat gadis itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya sebelum dirinya lepas kendali. Kyuhyun tertunduk kikuk dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya._

_ "Jeosonghamnida, aku tidak konsentrasi saat berjalan." Gadis itu tampak menundukkan badannya meminta maaf._

_ "Gwaenchana, lagi pula aku juga tadi melamun." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Ahh, perkenalkan aku Kyuhyun." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan tangannya mengajak gadis itu berkenalan._

_ "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Seketika itu Kyuhyun merasakan aliran listrik berkekuatan rendah mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan Kyuhyun membuncah bahagia membuat perutnya mual karena rasa bahagia itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum secara tak sadar. Perlahan-lahan hati Kyuhyun mulai menghangat._

_ Hari demi hari terlewati, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah semakin dekat. Bahkan sejak kepindahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu berada di sampingnya. Pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan bagi mahasiswa lainnya. Kyuhyun yang terkenal dingin dan sadis pada wanita kini berjalan bersama seorang wanita. Gossippun mulai beredar mengenai hubungan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih nyaman menjalin hubungan 'teman tapi mesra'nya bersama Sungmin. Bukannya tidak ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius, hanya saja Kyuhyun takut jika Sungmin ternyata hanya menganggapnya teman selama ini._

_ Sampai pada suatu hari Kyuhyun dibuat geram oleh tindakan seorang fansnya. Di depan matanya dia melihat Sungmin di dorong secara sengaja dari atas tangga. Untungnya Kyuhyun cepat bertindak menangkap Sungmin sebelum gadis itu terjatuh. Sementara sang pelaku lari secepat angin ketika melihat Kyuhyun menolong Sungmin._

_ "Kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir._

_ "Ne, aku tak apa, hanya kaget saja Kyu." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Dada Sungmin berdegup kencang, terkejut saat tadi dirinya tiba-tiba didorong. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dia menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku pendorong Sungmin._

_ Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan si pelaku itu. Ternyata dia adalah wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menyatakan cinta padanya. Orang suruhan Kyuhyun membawa wanita itu padanya. Kyuhyun marah melihat wajah wanita itu yang seolah tak bersalah._

_ "Jessica Jung. Kau baru saja menggali lubang kuburmu nona." Bisik Kyuhyum sadis._

_ "Kau menolakku dan memilih gadis yang bahkan tak sebanding dengan ku Kyu." Kata wanita itu menantang._

_ "Aku sudah menyuruhmu berkaca. Kau itu hanya pantas menjadi keset kakiku."_

_ "Gadis itu bahkan lebih pantas menjadi tempatmu membuang kotoran." Teriak Jessica. Kyuhyun yang tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya langsung melayangkan sebuah tamparan di wajah wanita itu. Pipi Jessica memerah menampakkan bekas tamparan Kyuhyun. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Donghae dan Yesung membulatkan mata melihat tindakan Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah berlaku kasar pada wanita. Sekalipun kata-katanya tajam tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyakiti wanita. Sepertinya kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis untuk wanita di depannya itu._

_ "Sekali lagi aku mendengar kau menghinanya aku tidak akan segam merobek mulut hinamu itu." begitu selesai dengan perkataannya Kyuhyun langsung pergi, tak ingin lebih lama berada di dekat wanita itu. Donghae dan Yesung ikut berjalan mengikuti kerpergian Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Jessica sendiri dengan dendam yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya._

_ "Lihat saja Kyuhyun, aku akan membalas semua penghinaan ini." Batin Jessica._

_Flashback End_

_._

_._

Seorang wanita tampak berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar apartemen mewahnya. Memandang kepadatan Kota Seoul di malam hari dengan tidak fokus. Sesekali wanita itu tampak menyesap minuman beralkoholnya. Menikmati sensai terbakar ketika minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis yang selama ini menjadi penghalangnya. Dalam otak cantiknya sudah tersusun berbagai rencana untuk menyingkir gadis itu. Dia sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk menjalankan rencannya ini. Rencana untuk mengambil kembali sesuatu yang sudah dicuri darinya. Senyum kemenangan terpatri di bibir sexynya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat di pinggangnya menyadarkan wanita itu dari lamunannya. Tanpa perlu menoleh dia sudah mengenali lengan kekar yang memeluknya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." bisik lelaki itu mesra. Pelukannya makin megerat membuat tubuh wanita itu menempel sempurna di dadanya.

Wanita itu tidak bergeming, mengabaikan bisikan dari lelaki itu. Merasa diabaikan lelaki itu mulai mencium pundak wanitanya yang tersekspos. Tangannya menyibak sedikit tanktop yang dikenakan wanita itu. Mengelus lembut perut datar itu sedikit menggoda. Tidak juga mendapat respon tangan lelaki itu mulai merambat naik menuju dua bukit kembar favoritenya. Meremasnya perlahan dan akhirnya menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari wanitanya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku Jess." Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya di telinga Jessica. Membuat gairah wanita itu semakin meningkat.

"Woobinn-aahhhhh…" Jessica mengerang ketika tangan lelaki itu semakin intens meremas dadanya.

Tak sanggup lagi bertahan akhirnya Jessica membalik badannya dan segera menyambar bibir tebal lelaki itu. Woobin tersenyum di sela ciuman Jessica. Bibirnya menciumi bibir sexy wanita itu dengan ganas. Tangannya ikut bekerja melepaskan tanktop yang dikenakan Jessica, membuat ciuman mereka harus terlepas beberapa saat. Puas dengan bibir yang sudah membengkak itu, ciuman Woobin turun menelusuri leher mulus Jessica. Menjilatnya beberapa kali sebelum memberikan tanda kemerahan disana. Woobin menggigit bibir itu layaknya vampir yang menghisap darah. Terus menandai leher itu dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

Jessica tak ingin pasif, tangannya ikut meraba seluruh tubuh berotot Woobin. Dari atas semakin turun menuju pusat tubuh lelaki itu. Mengelusnya perlahan membuat si pemilik menggerang nikmat.

Pendingin udara di ruangan itu sepertinya tidak lagi berfungsi. Peluh bercucuran dari tubuh keduanya. Mereka semakin terbakar oleh gairah masing-masing.

Woobin menggiring tubuh Jessica yang half-naked ke kamar utama apartemen mewah itu. Malam yang bergairah kembali mereka lalui bersama. Terus dan terus mencari kenikmatan surga dunia tanpa lelah. Mencoba mendapat kepuasan dari pasangan mereka.

Kegiatan panas mereka baru berhenti ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Nafas tersengal keluar dari bibir keduanya, menggmbarkan betapa bergairahnya kegiatan yang baru mereka lalui.

"Woobin-ah, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" Jessica memainkan jari telunjuknya di atas dada Woobin.

"Semua sudah siap sayang, kau tinggal tunggu saja." Jawab Woobin sambil mencium mesra pucuk kepala Jessica. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung telanjang wanita itu.

"Lakukan serapi mungkin Woobin-ah."

"Satu ronde lagi untuk malam dan aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat rapi." Tawar Woobin

"Lakukan sesukamu Woobin-ah. Aku milikmu." Jawab Jessica menggoda. Satu ronde panas akhirnya mereka mulai lagi dan berakhir dengan ronde-ronde selanjutnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita harus segera ke China untuk meninjau langsung proyek disana." Kata Donghae sambil menyerahkan laporannya.

"Ahh, iya kau benar hyung. Bagaimana jika Jum'at ini kita kesana? Aku rasa 3 hari cukup hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah selesai menandatangani berkas laporan Donghae.

"Geurae. Jum'at sampai Sabtu pagi kita mengurus proyek setelah itu malamnya kita gunakan untuk jalan-jalan, otte?" Saran Donghae.

"Ide yang bagus. Kau ajak Hyukkie noona juga hyung aku mungkin akan mengajak Sungmin juga." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo, kita liburann." Ucap Donghae girang. Dia sudah lama tidak liburan dengan kekasihnya itu jadi ketika dapat kesempatan untuk liburan tentu saja dia sangat senang.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya melihat tingkah hyungnya yang satu itu. Dari dulu memang Donghae lah sosok yang paling ceria diantara mereka bertiga. Tingkah Donghae yang seperti robot kelebihan baterai itu tak jarang menghasilkan gelak tawa dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Donghae seperti menjadi penghibur disaat mereka sedang lelah.

Ahh, mengingat kedua hyungnya itu membuat Kyuhyun merindukan masa kuliahnya. Terutama Yesung, sahabatnya yang satu itu memilih membuka cabang restoran barunya di Jepang. Membuat mereka susah bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui skype. Yesung sudah memiliki beberapa restoran di Korea dan dia ingin mengembangkan bisnisnya sampai ke luar negeri. Kabar terakhir yang didengarnya adalah Yesung akan segera kembali ke Korea untuk mengurus pernikahannya. Akhirnya, hyungnya yang mempunyai aura aneh itu menemukan gadis yang dicintainya.

Drrrrtttt, dddrrrrrtttttt…..

Getar ponsel diatas mejanya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangannya segera meraih ponsel mewah itu. Nama Sungmin tertera disana sebagai pengirim pesan singkat.

_**"Kyuhyun-ah, kau jadi menjemputku?"**_

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat namun bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Kyuhyun memilih menelpon kekasihnya daripada membalas pesan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga panggilannya terjawab.

_"Ne Kyuhyun-ah." _Suara halus SUngmin terdengar menyapanya.

"Aku akan kesana 15 menit lagi sayang, tunggu aku ne." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, walaupun Sungmin tidak bisa melihat senyumnya itu.

"Arrasseo, gidarilkhae Kyuhyunnie. Saranghae." Jawab Sungmin ceria.

"Nado chagia." Balas Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun akan menjemputmu?" Tanya Eunji penasaran.

"Ne, dia akan menjemputku nanti." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, lihatlah dirimu tersenyum begitu cerah setiap hari. Aku yakin ini pasti karena kau memiliki pacar. Aku kapan akan memiliki pacar Sungminnie?" Kata Eunji memelas. Dia memesang wajah lesunya meratapi nasibnya yang sampai sekarang belum memiliki kekasih.

"Yah, kau sendiri yang selalu menolak Hoya-ssi dan sekarang kau mengeluh tidak memiliki kekasih." Balas Sungmin. Temannya yang satu ini memang aneh dia selalu menolak ajakan kencan dari seorang lelaki, dan sekarang dia mengeluh karena tidak memiliki kekasih. Apakah otaknya masih berfungsi?

"Dia sepertinya tidak serius padaku Minnie." Eunji merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau saja yang tidak serius melihatnya."

"Yah! Geumanhae, jangan membahas lelaki itu." balas Eunji galak. Sungmin pun diam tidak ingin membuat temannya menjadi marah.

Keduanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Eunji yang sibuk melamun. Menjadikan ruangan itu hening seketika.

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya datang Sungmin memilih menyelesaikan laporan tentang muridnya hari ini. Di sekolah ini setiap hari para pengajarnya memang diwajibkan membuat sebuah laporan tentang perkembangan anak didiknya. Laporan itu akan dilaporkan esok hari sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Sungmin begitu terlarut pada pekerjaannya hingga tak menyadari Eunji sudah menghilang. Sepertinya temannya itu sudah pulang duluan. Kini tinggal Sungmin sendirian di ruang guru ini.

Sungmin menyelesaikan laporannya bersamaan dengan masuknya sebuah pesan. Sungmin membaca pesan itu sekilas dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Sungmin segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak mau menunggu kekasih tampannya menunggu terlalu lama.

Kyuhyun terlihat melambaikan tangannya dari sebrang jalan. Senyum menawannya terpatri sempurna ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari gerbang itu. Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun. Kekasihya tampak semakin menawan dengan senyumnya itu.

Mata Sungmin melirik lampu penyebrangan yang masih merah. Tak sabar menunggu lampu itu berubah hijau. Sungmin menghitung dalam hati ketika lampu itu perlahan berubah menjadi hijau. Ketika lampu itu sudah berubah warna Sunmgin melangkah dengan santai menuju kekasihnya. Tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata melihat mobil itu melaju kencang menuju kekasihnya. "Sungmin awas!" Kyuhyun berteriak memperingati Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut. Kepalanya menoleh kearah mobil yang melaju kencang menujunya. Kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan. Sungmin hanya diam ditempatnya sambil menutup mata.

Kyuhyuh berlari cepat menuju Sungmin, menarik tangan gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan mobil yang melaju cepat itu dengan seksama. Mencoba menghafal bentuk mobil itu. _"Sial dia tidak memakai nomor plat mobil." _Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan gadisnya gemetar di dalam pelukannya, nafas gadis itu memburu ketakutan. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan peluknnya, melihat wajah Sungmin yang memucat.

"Sayang kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku takut Kyu, hiks." Sebuah isakan akhirnya lolos dari bibir itu. Kyuhyun segera membawa gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Tak apa aku disini sayang. Aku akan melindungimu." Kata Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut punggung bergetar itu. Sungmin mencengkram erat kemeja bagian belakang Kyuhyun. Menumpahkan air matanya di dada bidang itu. Tubuhnya melemas karena ketakutan, kakinya tak sanggup berdiri menopang tubuhnya. Pelukan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat, tak mempedulikan bagian depan kemejanya yang basah karena air mata Sungmin. Hatinya sakit mendengar kekasihnya itu menangis ketakutan.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal marah memikirkan sosok yang dicurigainya. Pasti ibunya yang merencanakan semua ini. Kyuhyun selama ini selalu diam karena ibunya belum pernah menyakiti Sungmin secara fisik. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya hampir terluka. Ibunya sudah sangat keterlaluan dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memaafkan ibunya itu.

Kyuhyun segera menggiring Sungmin memasuki mobilnya. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh lemah itu. Kyuhyun akan membawa Sungmin menemui ibunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin hanya diam memejamkan matanya. Air mata tetap mengalir dari mata itu, Sungmin menangis tanpa suara. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan. Bahkan hanya untuk bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi saja Sungmin tak sanggup. Hanya pasrah mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin memasuki mansion mewahnya. Nafas Kyuhyun memburu memahan amarah. Kemarahan Kyuhyun meningkat ketika melihat ibunya duduk bersantai sambil membaca majalah.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak menyentuh kekasihku!" Teriak Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Heechul menoleh dan melihat putranya merangkul gadis yang dibencinya. Matanya melotot tajam menatap putranya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkan gadis murahan itu menginjak mansion ini." Jawab Heechul kalem, mengabaikan kemarahan putranya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatanmu!" Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan nada tingginya.

"Perbuatanku? Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Heechul menatap putranya tidak mengerti. Dia hanya berdiam di rumah sepanjang hari dan dia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau masih bertanya?! Haruskah aku mengatakannya?! Apa kau tau betapa besar kemarahan yang sedang ku tahan?!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan marah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Heechul balas membentak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang seperti menuduhnya.

"KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kesabarannya sudah habis dan dia sudah tidak bisa berbicara lembut lagi. Sungmin makin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun saat mendengar kekasihnya berteriak.

"Kau gila! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?!" Heechul tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan putranya. Membunuh? Apa Kyuhyun sudah gila? Dia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal senista itu, sebenci apapun dia pada kekasih putranya itu.

"Kau tidak usah mengelak karena aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Terserah! Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada gadis miskin itu, jadi pergilah aku lelah!" Kata Heechul kemudian pergi.

Kyuhyun hendak mengejar ibunya tapi sebuah pelukan menahannya. "Andwae Kyuhyun-ah, jangan melakukan itu." Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun yang hendak mengejar ibunya. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat wajah ayu itu. Wajah yang biasanya selalu merona merah itu kini tampak pucat pasi. Mata yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu kini tampak diselimuti ketakutan. Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan siapapu yang mencoba menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin pulang Kyu." Suara Sungmin terdengar lirih di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau gagal eoh?" wanita berbalut gaun merah menyala itu mendekati pria yang diajaknya bicara.

"Maafkan aku, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan menggagalkan rencana ku Jess." Pria itu memberi alasan.

"Aku tidak mau tau Woobin-ah. Kau harus menyingkirkan gadis itu bagaimanapun caranya." Jessica mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Woobin. Menelusuri wajah tegas itu dengan kukunya yang berwarna merah.

"Keinginanmu perintah untukku Jess." Jessica tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari pria itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Ruangan itu gelap karena Kyuhyun sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu adalah sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah korden jendela. Suasana di ruangan itu semakin terasa mencekam karena aura yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

Sesekali Kyuhyun tampak memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Mengapa ibunya mencoba menyingkirkan kekasihnya hingga sejauh itu? kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tangannya meraih ponselnya mendial nomer seseorang.

"Cari tau siapa yang sudah mencoba menyakiti kekasihku. Aku mau laporannya ku terima secepat mungkin." Kata Kyuhyun memberi instruksi seseorang di sebrang telponnya. Tidak ada yang bisa melukai Sungmin termasuk ibunya sendiri.

.

.

Sungjin duduk di samping ranjag Sungmin. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00, tapi Sungjin sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuknya. Sungjin kaget melihat kakaknya pulang dalam keadaan pingsan, dan sekarang kakaknya itu terus saja mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ketika dia bertanya pada Kyuhyun, pria itu hanya menjawab kakaknya kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan. Sungjin tidak bisa bertanya lebih banyak lagi karena Kyuhyun langsung pergi, sedangkan kakaknya masih belum sadar juga. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada kakaknya?

Sungjin tersentak saat merasakan tangan digenggamannya bergerak. Perlahan-lahan mata itu terbuka.

"Noona, neo gwaenchana?" tanya Sungjin khawatir.

"Sungjin-ah?" jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Ne, ini aku noona. Kau tak apa? Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Sungjin bangkit dan mendekatkan kupingnya pada Sungmin.

"Haus jin-ah, aku haus." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kau haus? Bangunlah noona ini air nya." Sungjin mengambil gelas berisi air di tas meja nakas Sungmin.

Sungmin bangun perlahan, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang di bantu Sungjin. Sedikit demi sedikit air dalam gelas itu masuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Sungmin menjauhkan bibirnya setelah menghabiskan setengah isi gelas itu.

"Neo gwaenchana noona?" tanya Sungjin sekali lagi.

"Nan gwaenchana." Sungmin sedikit memaksakan senyumnya. "Tidurlah ini sudah dini hari. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku." Sungmin membelai lembut rambut Sungjin.

"Hanya kau yang ku miliki di dunia ini noona, tentu aku akan menjagamu." Sungjin tersenyum tulus. "Kau juga beristirahatlah." Sungjin membantu Sungmin merebahkan dirinya kembali sebelum pergi.

Setelah kepergian adiknya, Sungmin tidak langsung tidur. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Apakah mencintai Kyuhyun memang sesulit ini? Kenapa begitu banyak orang yang ingin menyingkirkannya? Ketika Sungmin ingin mencurigai ibu Kyuhyun entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan ini bukan perbuatan wanita itu. Entahlah, Sungmin hanya merasa Heechul tidak sejahat apa yang orang lain fikirkan.

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

TBC

Hallo hallo semua saya membaca chap 4 ^^

Terimakasih ya sebelumnya karena sudah membaca bahkan menyukai cerita saya. Pada awalnya saya sangat tidak percaya diri pada cerita ini karena menurut saya ide nya yang sangat pasaran. Tapi ternyata sejauh ini kalian sangat mengapresiasi cerita saya, dan saya sangat berterimakasih.

Di chapter ini saya sudah membuka masa lalu Jessica. Apakah pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab? Untuk pertanyaan yang lain akan terjawab seiring berjalannya ff ini.

Jujur saya tidak tau akan sampai chapter berapa ff ini, ide awalnya selalu berubah-ubah ketika saya menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Jadi saya tidak bisa memastikannya ..

Apakah hurt nya mulai terasa? Atau tidak ada feel hurt nya? Terkadang saya takut cerita saya tidak mendapatkan feel nya ketika di baca.

Apapun itu terimakasih untuk dukungannya.

Lee Kyurah : Jessica memang berbahaya, muehehe ..

Cywelf : terimakasih, ini sudah lanjut.

Kyumin : safe our sungmin. Kyu cintanya sama saya /digamparin/. Tuuhh mbak Jessie udah nongol hehe, tenang saya juga gak tega nyakitin bias sendiri.

Gyeomindo : cepet karena saya memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, musim liburan ini membuat saya bosan. Seberat apapun rintangannya Kyumin akan terus bersama, terimakasih.

HaeHar : iyaa Jessica terobsesi gtu sma lakinya Sungmin. Semoga pertanyaannya terjawab ya di chapter ini. Victoria nanti terjawab d chapter-chapter depan ya chingu ^^ tapi saya sedikit tidak tega klo dia jadi jahat /kode/ /lupakan/ terimakasih.

Bunnyming : terjawab ya di chapter ini pertanyaannya tentang Jessica muehehe ,, siwon nanti saya cariin istri lain tenang aja, setan dimana mana memang mesum muehehe.. terimakasih dan selamat membaca.

Min Hwa : konfliknya uda terasa belum? Hehe

BibiGembalaSapi : Terimakasih ^^

OvaLLea : Nanti akan terjawab ceritanya Victoria itu teriamakasih ^^

Frostbee :ini konfliknya uda bkin greget belum hehe ,, sudah terjawab ya pertanyaan tetang Jessica nya hihi ^^ terimakasih ..

superjuniorLiHe : saya gk tega bikin Kyu nyesek, biarkan saya yang menanggung semua kesedihannya /mulai drama/ /digebukin/ terimakasih ya ..

Love Kyumin 137 : setajam golok gk bisa? Silet kekecilan tuh hehe /abaikan/ KyuMi selalu kuat kok :') terimakasih , Jessica terobsesi lebih tepatnya haha , sudah di update yah terimakasih ..

TiffyTiffanyLee : Kyuhyun selalu di samping ming kok, gk pernah kemana hihi , terimakasih ..

Kimteechul : uda kejawab belum penasarannya? Saya gk akan tega misahin Kyumin muahaha .. terimakasih nado saranghae ..

Gyumin Cho : mukanya Jessica juag mengerikan -,- nanti pasti diterima kok si Sungmin ,, termakasih ,,

Babychoi137 : nnti ketauan pasti tapi Sungmin pasti kuat kok , jangan sedih ..

RinatyaLee JoYunjae Shipper : greget karena NC nya gagal? Muahaha tenang aja nnti mereka NC an kok haha .. terimakasih ..

143 is 137 : wkwk jahat bgt si Jessica d jambak, aku maunya gundulin dia /loh? /abaikan/

Leedidah : uda ke jawab kan penasarannya? Hehe Vict nanti juga dijelasin kok .. sudah update chingu terimakasih ..

Cloudswan : uda gak penasaran lagi kan? Uda dijelasih tuh Jessica nya gimana , hehe terimakasih..

Wulankyu92 : iyaa nanti saya perbanyak konfliknya, terimakasih ..

Hanna : jangan benci Heechul yah , dia jahat karena suruhan saya , maafkan saya /pundung bareng Heechul/ /abaikan/ hehe terimakasih ya ..

Shallow lin : cinta Kyumin akan selalu kokoh, saya mencintai Kyumin tulus , terlepas dari pemikiran apakah mereka real atau tidak saya tetap mencintai mereka, hehe terimakasih ..

Ai siti Fatimah : saya suka mereka yang sweet sweet hehe ,, uda terjawab nya pertanyaan tentang Jessica, terimakasih.

Terimakasih atas review dari kalian semua. Dukungan dari kalian semakin membuat saya semangat melanjutkan ff ini ..

Oh iya ini pin saya 7435268A mari berteman di dunia nyata ^^

Apakah ada yang bertanya id social media saya yang lain? Haha..

Jangan sungkan karena saya sangat senang memiliki banyak teman.

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Chapter 5

Rated : T / M

Cast : All Member Suju dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing : All pair official Suju

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan , cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance , Drama , Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

©Park Ah Reum

Happy Reading

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 !

Sungmin duduk sendirian di sudut restoran bergaya minimalis itu. Tangannya sibuk membolak balikkan halaman sebuah buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Beberapa kali gadis manis itu tampak melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, mulai bosan karena seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang juga. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu pukul 12.00 tapi ini bahkan sudah hampir pukul 12.30 dan orang itu belum kelihatan juga.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, jika sepuluh menit lagi sosok itu tak datang juga dia akan meninggalkan restoran ini. Tangan Sungmin terulur menggapai gelas minumannya yang sudah tandas setengahnya. Sedikit menyesal karena membatalkan rencana makan siangnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ah, mengingat Kyuhyun membuatnya teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya nyaris celaka. Sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun jadi semakin posesif terhadapnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya pergi sendiri, selalu menelpon setiap setengah jam. Hari ini saja Sungmin harus mengancam dulu untuk bisa pergi. Terlalu berlebihan? Kyuhyun akan mengomelinya jika dia menolak.

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa menarik perhatian Sungmin dari kesibukannya. Di depannya Sungmin dapat melihat seorang gadis yang sedang terengah seperti habis berlari jauh. Sedikit berpeluh tapi tetap terlihat elegan.

"Jeosonghamnida aku terlambat, jalanan sedikit padat hari ini." Satu kalimat akhirnya keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya, melupakan kekesalannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Gwaenchana, dudukla Victoria-ssi." Jawab Sungmin lembut.

Victoria menarik kursinya, mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Sungmin. Victoria sedikit menampilkan senyum sungkannya. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat wanita di depannya menunggu lama.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf eonni." Sekali lagi Victoria menyampaikan rasa maafnya.

"Tidak masalah, pesanlah makanan." Kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan buku menu di depannya.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?" Victoria bertanya sebelum membuka buku menu itu.

"Belum, aku menunggumu." Sekali lagi Sungmin tersenyum lembut, membuat Victoria lagi-lagi merasa bersalah.

"Kau harusnya tak perlu menungguku eonni."

"Gwaenchana cepat kita pesan makanan." Kata Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Victoria dan Sungmin sama-sama fokus pada deretan menu di depannya.

"Aku sudah siap memesan." Victoria yang pertama kali bersuara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hmm, aku juga." Balas Sungmin.

Victoria mengangkat tangannya, melambai memanggil pelayan. Perutnya sudah lapar sejak tadi. Kemacetan itu sudah sangat merepotkan ditambah dengan panas yang menyengat membuat rasa laparnya semakin menjadi.

"Sudah siap memesan Nyonya?" seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku mau Beef Bourguignoon dan minumnya Fresh lemon mint juice, eonni kau?" Victoria mengalihkan pandangannya setelah menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Aku steak ikan martin dan Strawberry smoothie." Melihat minumnya yang hampir tandas sepertinya SUngmin memang harus memesan minum lagi.

"Baiklah silahkan di tunggu." Pelayan itu tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan meja mereka.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka Sungmin dan Victoria kembali terdiam. Suasana canggung menyapa keduanya. Victoria yang tidak tau harus membicarakan apa dan Sungmin yang tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan.

Victoria memang tidak biasa berbicara dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya, dia akan memilih diam dan menunggu orang itu mengajak bicara. Sedangkan Sungmin sebenarnya tidak menyukai kekakuan, tapi Sungmin memilih diam kali ini karena wanita di depannya hanya diam saja.

Menit semakin berjalan dan Sungmin sangat tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Hanya berdiam begini sangat membuang waktu bagi Sungmin. Tak kunjung mendengar suara dari wanita itu akhirnya Sungmin memilih bersuara terlebih dahulu. Memulai pembicaraan tidak ada salahnya kan? "Kau masih kuliah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne? Ah, ne aku masih kuliah, semester 6 modern design." Jawab Victoria semangat.

"Modern design? Wow keren, kau calon designer." Kata Sungmin dengan mata membelalak lucu, seperti mata kelinci.

Victoria terkekeh melihat ekspresi wanita di depannya. Wanita di depannya ini apakah benar berusia 23 tahun? Kenapa wajahnya bisa seimut itu? "Ne, aku akan meneruskan butik milik keluargaku eonni."

"Waahh, bagaimana kalau aku menikah nanti kau yang merancang gaunku?" Sungmin berkata dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Boleh, tentu saja akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau menjadi model pertamaku." Victoria menjawabnya antusias. Obrolan diantara mereka pun mengalir terus. Victoria mulai bisa membawa dirinya kedalam percakapan mereka. Tidak lagi menjawab tapi juga mulai bertanya.

Sungmin juga mulai nyaman berbicara dengan Victoria. Dia seperti memiliki adik perempuan dan Victoria seperti memili seorang kakak perempuan. Mereka berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Entah takdir apa yang dimiliki keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka terjebak dalam takdir cinta yang tidak biasa.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut hingga pesanan mereka datang. Sungmin dan Victoria segera menyantap makanan mereka. Perut yang dari tadi sudah berteriak kelaparan itu meminta untuk didahulukan. Memaksa mereka meninggalkan sebentar pembicaraan seru itu.

Matahari mulai tergelincir dari singgah sananya. Panasnya tidak semengengat beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedua gadis dengan senyum yang tampak mengembang di masing-masing bibirnya itu seperti melupakan waktu. Sungmin tak sadar waktu sudah sangat banyak berlalu. Jika ponsel di sakunya tidak bergetar mungkin dia tidak akan sadar hari sudah beranjak sore.

Sungmin merogoh ponsel di sakunya melihat si pemanggil. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat nama Cho Kyuhyun terpampang disana. Membuatnya seperti teringat sesuatu. Dia melupakan kekasihnya! Kyuhyun berkata akan menjemputnya tapi dia lupa memberi kabar kekasihnya itu. Ponsel di tangannya terus bergetar, menandakan si penelpon belum mengakhiri panggilannya. Tak mau membuat kekasihnya bertambah marah, Sungmin segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ne, yoboseyo?" Suara Sungmin sangat kecil, takut mendapati amukan dari lelaki itu.

"_Ya, neo eoddiya? Apakah menelponku sangat susah untuk kau lakukan?" _Suara Kyuhyun terdengar kesal.

"Aku masih di restoran, mian aku lupa." Nada suara Sungmin dibuat memelas.

"Restoran mana? Kirimkan alamatnya dan tunggu aku disana!" Kyuhyun bertanya tak sabar. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun menunggu panggilannya dan dia berkata lupa?! Demi semua psp di dunia ini kekasihnya itu sangat tidak pengertian.

"Ne." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Setelah mematikan sambungan telponnya, Sungmin segera menuliskan alamat dan nama restoran ini. Restoran ini terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya mengajar. Mungkin sekitar 15 sampai 20 menit, itupun jika keadaan jalan cukup padat.

"Kekasihmu menelpon eonni?" tanya Victoria.

"Ne, aku lupa menelponnya jadi dia marah. Sungguh kekanakan." Jawab Sungmin, tanpa sadar bibirnya menegerucut imut.

"Senangnya kalau punya kekasih." Victoria tampak memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" Sungmin bertanya penasaran. Mustahil wanita secantik Victoria tidak memiliki kekasih, kecuali jika dia memang tidak ingin berhubungan itu mungkin saja.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi aku sudah di jodohkan eonni." Jelas Victoria.

"Jinjja? Lalu kau menyukai lelaki itu?" Sungmin tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. Di era globalisasi seperti ini masih ada perjodohan? Sungmin kira perjodohan seperti itu hanya ada dalam drama saja. Ah, dia hampir lupa kalau kekasihnya juga korban perjodohan.

"Ne aku menyukainya dan aku berharap hubunganku dengannya bisa berlanjut terus." Victoria menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya. Sungmin baru akan menjawab sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kyuhyun menelponnya, apakah dia sudah sampai? Cepat sekali, Sungmin bahkan masih betah duduk di restoran ini.

"Wae?" Jawab Sungmin.

"Cepat keluar." Hanya seperti itu jawaban Kyuhyun dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Bahkan Sungmin belum sempat memberi jawaban. Huh, menyebalkan sekali makhluk itu.

Sungmin menatap Victoria tidak enak. Sungmin sungguh masih ingin bercerita dengan wanita itu, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa dibantah. "Vicky-ah, aku sudah harus kembali, aku duluan ya." Pamit Sungmin.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan eonni, biar aku yang membayar ini semua." Balas Victoria maklum. Sepertinya dia juga akan pergi setelah ini.

Sungmin kemudian bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan restoran itu. Ternyata benar, kekasihnya itu sudah menunggu tepat di depan mobilnya. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bersender pada badan mobil itu. Jas dan dasinya sudah tidak terpakai. Menyisakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing terbuka dan celana kain di tubuh tegapnya.

Kyuhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari restoran itu. Kyuhyun tadinya ingin marah, namun setelah melihat senyum di bibir kekasihnya itu, kemarahannya tertelan kembali. Wanita berbalut dress formal selutut berwarna peach dengan tambahan blazer hitam itu tampak begitu indah di matanya. Senyum yang melengkung di bibir pinkish itu membuatnya ikut mengembangkan senyum. Mau tak mau kini dirinya ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"Kau begitu lama." Kata Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin berada di depannya.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya terlalu asik berbincang." Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan. Mencoba meredakan kemarahan dari lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak marah." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menatap Sungmin.

"Ohh, ayolah presdir mana yang suka merajuk eohh?" Sungmin mencoba menatap mata Kyuhyun, tapi lelaki itu selalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya menggoda Sungmin saja. Biar Sungmin pernah sekali-kali membujuknya.

"Oouuh kau masih tidak mau menatap ku eoh? Kau serius?" Kyuhyun masih diam. "Kau yang memaksa ku Kyu. Rasakan ini." Jari jemari Sungmin dengan cekatan menyetuh daerah sensitive Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung tersentak dan segera menghidar. Sungmin tak mau kalah jarinya semakin lincah menari di atas pinggang Kyuhyun. Lelaki kelahiran Februari itu memang sangat sensitive di daerah pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Kyuhyun masih mencoba menghidar dari serangan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mau menatapku jadi rasakan pembalasan ku." Sungmin terus gencar menggelitik Kyuhyun.

"Yah geumanhae." Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya erat dan menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat padanya. Badan mereka berdua nyaris menempel dengan mata Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungmin dapat merasakan aroma mint dari nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Merasakan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens. Pipinya seketika merona menyadari posisi mereka. Sedikit saja Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Kau menyuruhku menatapmu kan? Sedang ku lakukan sayang." kata Kyuhyun dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar sexy di telinga Sungmin. Tak lupa juga senyuman menggoda andalannya ikut terpatri indah.

"Bukan seperti ini maksud ku bodoh." Sungmin mencicit tidak sanggup membentak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang melihat Sungmin terdiam. "Kau manis sekali." Satu kecupan Kyuhyun layangkan di bibir menggoda itu sebelum melepas genggmannya di tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih merona.

"Yah! Awas kau Cho!" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggoda kelinci manisnya itu. Siapa suruh melupakannya tadi.

Tak ada percakapan dari keduanya sepanjang perjalanan. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Kyuhyun yang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jam berapa besok kita berangkat?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Sekitar jam 10 sayang. Besok kau pulang lebih awal kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya dari jalan. "Kau bersiap saja nanti malam, besok aku yang akan mengambil barangmu." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada kekasihnya. "Tentu saja. Ah, jangan membawa baju terlalu banyak, kita bisa beli disana sayang."

"Arra, gomawo." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Mereka belum pernah berlibur bersama selama ini. Sebenarnya Sungmin yang tidak pernah bisa pergi. Selalu ada saja halangannya, terakhir kali Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi berlibur dia harus mengikuti pelatihan mengajar selama seminggu. Kali ini meskipun tujuan Kyuhyun pergi ke China untuk urusan pekerjaan tapi ada sedikit jeda waktu untuk mereka liburan. Tak masalah bagi Sungmin walau hanya sehari, asal itu bersama Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan rumah mungil Sungmin. "Kau mau mampir?" Sungmin menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk mampir.

"Anio, aku harus mengurus beberapa hal untuk besok sayang." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo, telpon aku jika kau sudah sampai." Sungmin akan turun dari mobil itu, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kisseu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Ya! Kka!" Usir Sungmin.

"Isshh, sekali saja, kau pelit sekali." Paksa Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas meraih tengkuk Sungmin. Membawanya mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menolak, untuk apa menolak jika ujung-ujungnya tetap Kyuhyun yang akan menang. Akhirnya Sungmin pasrah mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga lima menit kemudian. Nafas Sungmin sudah sangat habis, namun Kyuhyun masih terus mengulum bibirnya. Kyuhyun memang lelaki penuh nafsu, bahkan hanya berciuman saja Kyuhyun tak cukup hanya dengan bibir yang menempel. Sungmin akhirnya mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun. Jika tidak dihentikan ini akan berlangsung lama.

Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan Sungmin. "Yah appo…." Tangannya mengelus pinggangnya sambil meringis sakit. Cubitan Sungmin tidak main-main.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya mesum. Sudah aku masuk dulu. Kau hati-hati di jalan." Kali ini Sungmin langsung keluar dari mobil itu.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin balas melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil itu menghilang di kejauhan.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di mansionnya ketika matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Lampu-lampu sudah menyala terang memberi kesan mewah dari mansion itu.

Dari balkon kamarnya Heechul melihat mobil Kyuhyun memasuki halaman mansion. Heechul segera bangkit dan bergegas ke luar kamar. Ketika dia menuruni tangga, Heechul melihat Kyuhyun memasuki mansion itu. Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat Heechul berdiri di tangga. Sejak kejadian hari itu hubungan Heechul dan Kyuhyun makin memburuk. Setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu memberinya tatapan permusuhan. Tak ada sepatah kata terucap dari mulut anaknya itu.

Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sempat diam beberapa saat. Kyuhyun melewati Heechul begitu saja seolah dia tak melihatnya.

"Kau masih berfikir aku yang melukai gadis itu?" Langkah Kyuhyun kembali terhenti.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap ibunya kejam. "Lalu siapa lagi? Satu-satunya orang yang ingin menyingkrikannya hanya dirimu." Heechul terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sekalipun dia ingin menyingkirkan gadis itu tapi dia tidak akan menggunakan cara seperti itu.

"Hal mengerikan apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi?!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Heechul baru akan membuka suaranya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali berucap. "Apapun yang kau rencanakan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya!" Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya tanpa mendengar pembelaan Heechul.

Heechul tetap diam di tempatnya melihat kepergian Kyuhyun. Apakah dia sejahat itu di mata putranya sendiri? Apakah putranya percaya dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu? Suara debaman pintu mengembalikan kesadaran Heechul. Ini semua pasti karena pengaruh gadis itu. Dia akan segera mengurus perjodohan putranya. Gadis itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk jika semakin lama menempel pada putranya.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun sibuk mengemasi beberapa pakaiannya. Hanya dua buah kemeja, tiga buah kaos, sebuah celana kain, dan sebuah celana pendek sudah dirasa cukup bagi Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya tiga hari dua malam disana jadi tidak perlu membawa banyak pakaian. Kyuhyun memasukkan semua pakaian yang sudah disiapkannya ke dalam sebuah tas jinjing berukuran sedang. Tas itu tidak terisi sepenuhnya, masih ada beberapa ruang bagi Kyuhyun memasukkan barangnya yang lain. Seperangkat peralatan mandi, PSP dan juga sebuah powerbank. Yah, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu banyak membawa barang bawaan. Kyuhyun akan membelinya disana jika nanti ada yang kurang.

Setelah menyelesaikan persiapannya Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu. Seharian beraktivitas membuat badannya terasa gerah. Mandi sebentar dirasa akan bisa membuatnya segar kembali.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Tetes-tetes air terlihat jatuh dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Kyuhyun mengatur temperature ACnya, ini musim panas dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin tidur bermandikan keringat. Setelah ruangannya terasa sejuk Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur berseprai biru itu. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengambil ponselnya. Jarinya begerak cepat mendial nomer kekasihnya.

_"Yoboseyo Kyuhyunnie." _Suara Sungmin menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Maafkan aku baru menelpon, aku baru saja selesai mandi sayang."

_"Euumm, lekaslah tidur Kyu. Kau harus beristirahat yang cukup." _

"Ne, kau juga tidurlah. Ingat besok tunggu aku menjemput mu."

_"Ne, Jalja Kyuhyunnie."_

"Jaljayo uri chagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mendengar suara kekasihnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan rencana kencan romantis untuk mereka berdua habiskan bersama. Tak sabar rasanya menanti hari esok.

.

.

"Sungjin-ah, kau tidak kuliah eoh?" Sungmin berteriak dari arah dapur. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 7 lewat namun adiknya itu belum juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hmm, hari ini aku libur noona." Sungjin keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Suaranya terdengar parau khas orang bangun tidur. Setelah menenggak segelas air dia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

"Jinjja? Ya, kau antarkan aku hari ini eoh?" Sungmin sedikit mengguncang tubuh adiknya itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung tidak menjemputmu?" Sungjin menjawab dengan mata tertutup.

"Dia harus mengurus beberapa hal untuk keberangkatan kami Sungjin-ah." Sungjin menegakkan badannya mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Keberangkatan? Kalian akan berlibur?" Tanya Sungjin.

"Ani, Kyuhyun akan mengurus proyeknya di China dan dia memintaku menemaninya." Jelas Sungmin. Setelah ini Sungjin pasti akan merengek minta ikut.

"Yah itu sama saja noona. Kalian pergi berlibur tapi tidak mengajakku?" Rajuk Sungjin. Benarkan tebakan Sungmin adiknya itu akan merengek meminta diajak.

"Anio Sungjin-ah. Kami hanya disana sampai minggu pagi." Sungmin kembali memberi penjelasan.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun hyung hanya akan bekerja hingga sabtu sore dan sisanya akan kalian gunakan untuk berkencan." Tuduh Sungjin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh? Cepatlah antar aku Jin-ah." Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau harus membawakanku oleh-oleh jika kau tidak mengijinkanku ikut." Tawar Sungjin. Sungmin tidak bisa lepas dari perdebatannya dengan Sungjin.

"Arrasseo aku akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh. Cepatlah sebelum aku terlambat." Kata Sungmin sambil melirik jam di dinding dapurnya. Sungjin secepat kilat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tak butuh waktu lama kini wajah Sungjin sudah terlihat lebih segar.

.

.

"Nanti Kyuhyun akan datang mengambil barang bawaanku Sungjin-ah." Kata Sungmin setelah turun dari motor Sungjin. Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Eoh, aku mengerti. Aku pergi noona." Jawab Sungjin sambil menarik gas motornya.

"Adikmu itu lumayan juga." Eunji datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Sungmin yang masih melihat kepergian Sungjin.

"Yak kau mengagetkan ku bodoh." Sugmin berkata sambil mengusap sedikit dadanya, jantungya jadi bedegup kencang karena kaget. "Lagi pula dia itu masih 20 tahun Eunji-ah, jangan pedofil." Lanjut Sungmin. Eunji mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Memangnya dia berkata apa? dia kan hanya berkata Sungjin itu lumayan.

"Memang aku berkata apa eoh?" Balas Eunji.

"Kau tertarik dengan adikku? Dia sudah punya kekasih jadi singkirkan pikiran bodohmu." Kata Sungmin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Eunji di belakangnya.

"Memangnya aku bilang ingin menjadi kekasih adiknya?" Gumam Eunji setelah itu mengikuti Sungmin masuk.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan mobilnya menunggu Sungmin keluar dari gedung di depannya. Kaos hitam di padukan dengan jas hitam dan jeans abu tampak melekat indah di tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan kaca hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya itu, semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya. Rambut ikal coklatnya dibiarkan berantakan, tampak mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari.

Tampan, muda, kaya, pintar, apalagi yang dibutuhkan gadis di luar sana? Tidak heran jika Kyuhyun masuk dalam 10 orang pria paling diminati di Korea Selatan. Pesona yang dimilikinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat jutaan gadis mengantri meminta dijadikan pasangan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Rolex hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Penerbangan mereka satu jam lagi dan Sungmin masih belum keluar. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tiba di bandara sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jeansnya. Kyuhyun mondar mandir di depan mobilnya sambil menendang krikil-krikil di tanah, tak sabar menunggu Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Sebuah tepukan di bahu mengagetkannya. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut melihat lelaki tampan itu. Dilepasnya kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Siwon kalem.

"Wajahku baik-baik saja hyung. Tadi pagi bahkan bertambah tampan." Jawab Kyuhyun narsis.

Siwon menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban narsis Kyuhyun. Pria di depannya ini, meskipun lebih muda darinya tapi sudah tergolong dewasa. Sikap narsisnya itu sangat tidak cocok dengan umurnya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya mendelik melihat wajah Siwon memerah menahan tawa.

"Anio, aku hanya tersedak." Siwon terbatuk pelan untuk meredakan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Kyuhyun memilih diam tidak merespon. Dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood yang bagus untuk bercanda. Kyuhyun kembali dengan kegiatannya menendang asal krikil-krikil itu. Siwon pun memilih diam melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Entahlah apa yang membuat pemuda disampingnya itu terlihat tidak senang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sungmin baru terlihat, bersama dengan anak perempuan yang menjadi musuh Kyuhyun selama ini. Sungmin segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya.

"Kau lama sekali Min-ah. Kita sudah hampir terlambat." Kata Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin sudah sampai di depannya.

"Mianhae, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Jawab Sungmin tidak enak. Lagi-lagi dia membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lama. "Taemin-ah sampai jumpa Senin depan." Sungmin menyerahkan gadis kecil itu pada Siwon.

"Annyeong Seonsaengnim." Taemin melambaikan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku duluan. Sungmin-ssi terimakasih." Pamit Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk sekilas pada Siwon.

"Kajja masuklah Min kita sudah hampir terlambat." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu bangku penumpang untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyunpun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Memberi arahan kepada supirnya untuk jalan.

Sesampainya mereka di bandara, mereka langsung disambut oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sungmin langsung berlari memeluk Eunhyuk. Kedua wanita itu melepaskan rindu mereka sebentar. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk adalah teman baik semasa kuliah dulu tapi setelah lulus mereka jadi sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Mereka mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing. Sungmin yang saat itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai guru TK dan Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan usaha barunya di bidan musik. Walaupun begitu tapi mereka sempat bertemu sesekali waktu sekedar untuk bernostalgia mengenang masa lalu.

"Yah dua orang gadis disana bisakah kalian cepat? Kita sudah hampir terlambat." Teriakan Dongae membuat pelukan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terlepas. Terlalu larut dalam perasaan rindu sepertinya membuat mereka tak sadar dua pria itu sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Kajja Min-ah." Eunhyuk menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Mereka berjalan beriringan mengikuti dua lelaku di depan.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan administrasi dan bagasinya, mereka langsung memasuki pesawat. Duduk berdampingan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Pintu kabin itu mulai tertutup, pilot dan semua awaknya sudah memasuki pesawat menandakan mereka akan segera lepas landas.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi lembut itu.

"Ani, wae?" jawab Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi itu.

"Kau bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Eunhyuk setibanya kita disana. Aku dan Donghae mungkin akan melihat proyek disana dulu, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena tujuan utama mereka bukan liburan.

"Kau berlebihan sekali. Bukankah tujuan awal mu ke China memang untuk bekerja?"

"Kau benar, tapi besok malam aku akan mengajakmu kencan." Kata Kyuhyun menutup pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin melempar senyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

Di gazebo halaman belakang mansion mewah ini, Heechul tampak serius dengan pot dan bunga-bunga di depannya. Salah satu kegiatan favorite Heechul selain shopping adalah merangkai bunga. Biasanya sebulan sekali Heechul akan melakukan hobinya ini sekedar untuk menghilangkan stress.

"Ahjumma." Heecul mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Senyum tercipta di bibirnya ketika mendapati gadis yang disukainya datang. "Oh, kau sudah datang." Heechul segera bangkit dan menyambut gadis itu.

"Ne, aku membawakan ahjumma bunga." Gadis itu mengangkat paper bag di tangan kanannya yang berisi kumpulan mawar.

"Ah kau itu tidak usah repot seperti ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. "Tidak repot sama sekali ahjumma. Lagipula aku ingin belajar merangkai bunga juga."

"Jinjja? Ah, gomawo Victoria. Ayo kemari aku akan mengajarkanmu." Heechul menggiring gadis itu untuk ikut merangkai bunga bersamanya.

Victoria Song adala gadis yang Heechul pilikan untuk putranya. Di awal pertemuan mereka Heechul sudah sangat tertarik dengan gadis keturunan China itu. Wajahnya yang perpaduan China dan Korea membuatnya tampak berbeda dengan gadis Korea kebanyakan. Tingkahnya yang sopan membuat Heechul begitu menyukai pada gadis itu. Terlebih latar belakang keluarganya yang cukup terpandang, semakin membuat Heechul tertarik untuk menjodokan anaknya.

Ibu Victoria adalah salah satu designer terkenal dengan brand yang sudah dimiliknya sendiri. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di banyak hal. Mulai dari beberapa stasiun televisi besar hingga merambah ke pusat-pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Korea dan Asia. Bisa bayangkan betapa kayanya keluarga Song? Heechul akan mendapat banyak keuntungan jika berbesan dengan keluarga Song. Terlebih Victoria adalah satu-satunya putri yang dimiliki keluarga itu.

Jalan Heechul dipermudah ketika mengetahui Victoria ternyata menyukai putranya. Yah, putranya itu memang memiliki kharisma yang hebat, tidak heran jika banyak wanita di luar sana menginginkannya. Satu-satunya hambatan terbesar Heechul adalah kehadiran gadis miskin kekasih Kyuhyun. Heechul sudah beberapa kali menjodohkan Kyuhyun namun selalu gagal karena keadiran gadis itu. Kali ini Heechul akan pastikan perjodohannya berhasil. Heechul tidak akan membiarkan tikus kecil merusak rencana besarnya.

.

.

"Woobin-ah, selagi mereka sedang bersenang-senang pikirkanlah rencana untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu." Kata Jessica denga suara yang terdengar menggoda. Tangannya memeluk tubuh tegap Woobin dari belakang.

Woobin tersenyum mendapati perlakuan Jessica. Woobin sudah tertarik dengan gadis itu sejak pertemuan peretema mereka. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di sebuah pesta topeng. Jessica yang saat itu mengenakan gaun berwarna emas dengan belahan yang memamerkan hampir semua pahanya berhasil menarik perhatian Woobin. Wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng berwarna emas itu begitu membuat Woobin tertantang untuk memilikinya. Hingga sampai saat ini Woobin begitu tergila-gila padanya. Semua keinginan Jessica bagaikan perintah mutlak baginya. Jika Jessica menyuruhnya membunuh maka dia akan membunuh. Bahkan jika Jessica menyuruhnya matipun akan dilakukannya.

Walaupun Woobin tau Jessica mengincar lelaki lain tapi di tidak pernah memermasalahkan itu. Dalam pikirannya dia selalu berpikir jika nanti Jessica akan melupakan lelaki itu. Melihat sudah sangat banyak hal yang dilakukannya untuk mendapat perhatian Jessica, mustahil wanita itu tidak melihatnya.

Woobin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jessica "Kau tenang saja sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana lain untuk menyingkirkannya." Kata Woobin mesra. Bibirnya mendekat meraih bibir sexy Jessica.

"I'm in my period honey." Kata Jessica menghindar. Tangannya menahan dada Woobin, menghentikan gerakan pria itu. Woobin menatap Jessica geram, geram karena hasratnya tidak bisa tersalurkan.

Jessica tersenyum menggoda, tangannya turun dan meraba kejantanan Woobin. Benda itu sudah sangat mengeras dan terasa panas di tangan Jessica. Terasa siap untuk memberikannya kenikmatan duniawi. Hei, mereka belum melakukan foreplay tapi benda itu sudah bereaksi seerti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengurusnya jangan menggoda ku Jess." Desis Woobin menahan hasratnya.

"Wanna blowjob?" Jessica mengerling nakal.

Woobin yang mendengar tawaran itu secepat mungkin melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Menurunkan resleting celananya dan membebaskan kejantanannya. Tangannya menggiring Jessica berjongkok di depannya sedangkan pria itu duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"Kau sungguh tak sabar Bin-ah." Kata Jessica sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya. Yah, inilah bayaran yang harus Jessica berikan pada Woobin. Melayani hasrat Woobin bukan masalah besar untuknya asalkan lelaki itu bisa menyingkirkan penghalangnya.

Jessica tersenyum licik disela pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun begitu sadis menolaknya saat itu, dan kini dia akan membuat lelaki itu membayar atas penghinaannya. Jessica akan membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut mengemis padanya. Sungmin, gadis lugu yang membuat Kyuhyun menolaknya itu akan mendapatkan bayaran karena telah berani mendekati Kyuhyun. Semuanya akan Jessica singkirkan, dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya.

Tembakan cairan sperma Woobin di mulutnya menandakan pekerjaannya sudah usai. Erangan nikmat Woobin mengakhiri servicenya malam ini. Jessica segera bangkit dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue. Membersihkan sisa cairan Woobin di sekitar bibirnya. Jessica melangkah pergi meinggalkan Woobin menikmati sisa-sisa surga dunianya.

.

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

.

Hai hai semua..

Maaf ya atas keterlambatan update nya. Kemarin saya tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Flu berat yang membuat saya susah nafas karena cairan kental di hidung yang sangat mengganggu membuat kepala saya pening. Belum lagi radang tenggorokan yang membuat saya susah menelan. Ini musim panas dan saya mengalami flu? Sangat tidak masuk dan I HATE IT ! Maafkan saya /bow/

Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah sudah panjang? Apakah makin aneh? Maafkan atas segala kekurangannya ya ._.v

Terimakasih untuk semua yang masih bersedia membaca dan bahkan mereview cerita saya ini. Kritikan dan masukan yang kalian berikan sangat bermaanfaat bagi saya. terimakasih sekali lagi.

Thanks to :

Min Hwa , Kyumin , Abilhikmah , TiffyTiffanyLee , OvaLLea , Park Heeni , Jihae Kyumin , Miki Hibiki , dewi. , Lady Azhura , cloudswan , RinatyaLee JoYunjae Shipper , Chikyumin , Guest , sparkyuvil , superjuniorLiHe , dewi. , Babychoi137 , Love Kyumin 137 , Kim Jihae , Kimteechul , JOYER , kyumin lovers , lee kyurah , 143 is 137 , hanna , Cywelf , leedidah , HaeHar. Gyumin Cho , Shallow lin , Gyeomindo , ai siti Fatimah , nuralarsyid , Chominhyun , Rinda Cho Joyer , lifani

Terimakasih atas review kalian.

Maaf tidak bisa saya balas karena saya diburu waktu untuk rapat keanggotan redaksi.

Saya pernah bilangkan kalau saya mahasiswa yang aktif di kegiatan tulis menulis? Hari ini saya ada rapat untuk anggota redaksi jadi maafkan saya karena tidak membalas review kalian. Tapi saya membaca semuanya dan saya sering tersenyum sendiri membacanya. Senang rasanya jika karya saya bisa dinikmati banyak orang.

Untuk silent readers saya mencintai kalian juga..

Bye bye…

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya…..


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Chapter 6

Rated : T / M

Cast : All Member Suju dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing : All pair official Suju

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan , cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance , Drama , Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

©Park Ah Reum

Happy Reading

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 Is Here !

Sungmin langsung merapihkan barangnya ketika mereka tiba di hotel. Perjalanan Korea-China memang sebentar tapi cukup melelahkan. Sungmin mengatur beberapa bajunya di dalam lemari sedang di kamar hotel itu, sedangkan Eunhyuk lebih memilih membersihkan dirinya dulu.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Badannya hanya berbalut handuk putih saja sebatas paha. Mengekspos bahu putih dan paha mulusnya. Pemandangan di depannya ini bisa membangkitkan gairah lelaki manapun. Untung saja hanya ada Sungmin di kamar ini.

"Minnie mandilah setelah itu kita makan." Eunhyuk berujar sambil menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman disertai anggukan singkat. Tangannya meraih pakaian santai dari dalam lemari sedang itu. Cuaca cukup panas dan Sungmin memilih dress tanpa lengan berbahan kaos dengan motif bunga-bunga. Sungmin segera menyambar handuk di atas kasur dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung pergi meninjau proyek hotel mereka setelah sedikit berbenah terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun ingin pekerjaannya cepat selesai jadi dia bisa secepatnya mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan kencan romantic untuk mereka berdua. Setelah pekerjaan ini selesai Kyuhyun akan memanjakan kekasih kelincinya itu.

Proyek yang sedang dikerjakan ini berbentuk sebuah cabang hotel baru dari salah satu asset milik BIG Company. Pusatnya ada di Seoul dan cabang lainnya ada di Jepang dan Indonesia. Kini Kyuhyun memilih China sebagai tempat penambahan cabang hotelnya. Pembangunan hotel ini semakin menunjukkan betapa kaya dan berkuasanya BIG Company.

Sejak awal dibangun, hotel ini sudah memakan waktu setahun lebih. Rencananya hotel dengan luas hampir 20 hektar ini akan resmi dibuka pada musim panas tahun depan. Hotel ini menawarkan fasilitas yang sangat mewah dan lengkap seperti, lapangan golf, casino, big mall, salon dan spa, wahana bermain air sampai taman bermain anak. Semua fasilitas itu disediakan untuk menunjang kenyamanan tamu. Mereka dapat menemukan semua yang mereka inginkan di dalam area hotel. Hotel ini juga memiliki tempat yang strategis yaitu dekat dengan pantai. Para tamu setiap pagi akan disuguhkan pemandangan sunrise yang indah. Merasakan suasana magis dari cahaya keemasaannya.

Donghae memandang takjub bangunan yang hampir selesai itu. "Waahhh, keluarga Cho selalu berhasil membuat ku takjub dengan kekuasaannya." Mulutnya terbuka dengan mata yang membulat takjub, membuat Kyuhyun hampir tertawa jika tidak mengingat dimana dia sekarang.

"Kontrol wajahmu Hyung. Kau membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh." Kyuhyun berlalu setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan Donghae yang cengo di belakangnya.

Teriknya matahari siang ini tidak dipedulikan lelaki itu. Kyuhyun tetap mengawasi seluruh pekerjanya dengan serius. Semua orang terlebih karyawan yang bekerja dengannya tau bahwa Kyuhyun selalu menuntut kesempurnaan. Tidak boleh ada cacat terutama dalam urusan keuangan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mentolerir kesalahan walaupun itu hanya selisih uang seribu won. Jika sampai Kyuhyun menemukan karyawannya melakukan korupsi, dia tidak akan segan memecat orang itu saat itu juga. Kejam? Tidak, Kyuhyun memang selalu menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan dan kejujuran. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu disegani semua orang.

.

.

Jika para pria sedang sibuk meninjau proyek, para wanita sibuk memanjakan dirinya. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pergi berkeliling area sekitar hotel setelah mereka makan siang. Eunhyuk mengajak Sungmin menikmati fasilitas spa di hotel itu. Merawat diri sejenak tidak masalah bukan?

Sungmin begitu menikmati pijatan dipunggungnya. Aroma terapi yang berasal dari lilin-lilin kecil itu juga membuat perasaannya nyaman. Lelah karena penerbanganya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terangkat. Disebelahnya Eunhyuk juga tampak memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan dipunggungnya. Pijatan itu turun menuju betisnya yang kaku. Para pemijat ini begitu trampil, mereka tau pasti bagian tubuh mana yang memerlukan pijatan lebih.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritul pijat memijat itu, kini giliran jari jemari nya yang diberi perawatan. Kukunya dibersihkan dengan sangat teliti dan diberi vitamin. Sungmin memilih warna pink sebagai warna kukunya, sedangkan Eunhyuk memilih warna biru langit untuk kukunya. Dalam sekejap kuku-kuku miliknya sudah tampak indah dengan warna pink yang begitu berkilau. Sepertinya cairan pewarna kuku yang dipakainya memiliki harga yang mahal, terlihat jelas dari efek yang ditampilkannya. Biasanya kuku Sungmin tidak berkilau seperti ini ketika diberi pewarna.

"Apa kau senang?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar menampilakn gusinya yang sexy. Eunhyuk memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda dari wanita di luar sana.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah memiliki kuku yang berkilau seperti ini." Sungmin menjawab dengan ceria sambil mengangkat kesepuluh jari tangannya, memamerkan pada Eunhyuk betapa berkilaunya kuku itu sekarang.

"Kau akan sering merasakannya jika Kyuhyun menikahimu nanti." Balas Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Puas dengan perawatan disekujur tubuhnya kedua wanita itu memilih berkeliling. Rasa lelahnya sudah hilang dan mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan menghabiskan waktu di kamar seharian. Sesekali Sungmin tampak memandang pakaian-pakain di etalase toko penuh minat. Hanya memandang saja karena harganya bisa dipastikan tidak terjangkau oleh kantong Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin memasuki salah satu toko pakaian. Eunhyuk tampak tertarik dengan pakaian model _crop tee_ berwarna hitam. Wanita itu memang memiliki badan yang bagus. Perutnya langsing tanpa lemak berlebih, jadi pakaian seperti itu memang cocok di badannya. Lain dengan Sungmin, meskipun memiliki badan yang tak kalah bagus tapi wanita itu masih belum percaya diri jika mengenakan pakaian yang memamerkan perut seperti itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Minnie?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil mencocokkan pakaian itu di badannya.

"Itu tampak seperti baju muridku Eunhyuk-ah." Sungmin menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Dia berkata jujur ketika mengatakan baju itu seperti milik muridnya.

"Ooohh ayolah Min, kau tau modelnya memang seperti ini." Kata Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Dari dulu Sungmin memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan fashion. Membeli pakaian tidak pernah sesuai model yang sedang _trend,_ hanya sekedar membeli pakaian yang menurutnya bagus saja.

"Kau memang payah soal fashion." Sungmin hanya meringis kecil membalas Eunhyuk.

Setelah melihat beberapa pakaian lainnya, akhirnya Eunhyuk mejatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah baju model _crop tee _berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar tengkorak di tengahnya. Dia tersenyum senang memandang baju itu. Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Sungmin menuju kasir untuk membayar baju ini.

Saking asyiknya berkeliling, mereka jadi lupa akan waktu. Matahari sudah tenggelam, langit berubah menjadi hitam pekat dengan taburan bintang yang memperindah langit Kota Shanghai malam ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah ayo kita kembali ke hotel aku lelah." Rengek Sungmin sambil menarik ujung baju Eunhyuk. Kedua tangan Eunhyuk sudah penuh dengan paper bag isinya bisa dipastikan berbagai baju dengan berbagai model. Dari dulu Sungmin tidak pernah sanggup meladeni Eunhyuk jika sudah _shopping_. Apakah dia masih mau berbelanja lagi? Ya Tuhan kakinya sudah sangat lelah.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup Min, nanti bagasi ku tidak cukup hehe." Eunhyuk tertawa polos. Kalau sudah belanja Eunhyuk akan lupa segalanya. Salahkan matanya yang tidak pernah bisa di ajak kompromi jika melihat barang bagus, membuat tangannya selalu gatal untuk mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sampai di hotel pukul setengah sembilan malam. Mereka langsung menaiki lift dan menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamar mandi begitu tiba di kamarnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan keringat di badannya. Seharian berkutat dan berinteraksi langsung dengan matahari membuat badannya lengket dan bau. Badannya memang sangat sensitive dengan matahari, inilah alasannya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai musim panas.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah yang kebih segar. Tetes air mengalir dari ujung rambutnya yang basah. Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil kaos hitamnya, dia memang tidak begitu menyukai memakai piyama untuk tidur. Training dan kaos polos selalu menjadi pilihannya. Menurutnya piyama itu terlalu merepotkan dan kekanakan. Hanya anak TK yang masih mengenakan piyama.

Pandangannya beralih menatap Donghae yang terlentang di kasur masih dengan pakaiannya tadi. Kyuhyun melemparkan handuk yang tadi digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya kearah tubuh itu. Kyuhyun heran bagaimana bisa ada orang bisa tidur dengan badan penuh peluh dan bau begitu. Donghae hanya menyingkirkan handuk basah itu dari wajahnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidur. Bahkan sekarang lelaki itu berganti posisi menjadi tengkurap.

"Hyung kau jorok sekali. Mandi sana!" Kyuhyun menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang pantat Donghae.

"Aku lelah Kyu biarkan aku tidur." Donghae berbicara dengan mata yang tertutup. Rasanya berat sekali untuk membuka matanya.

"Keringatmu membuat ku jijik hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur dnegan bau badan mu itu." Kata Kyuhyun sarkatis. Dia tidak mau tidur dengan seseorang yang badannya bau matahari dan debu.

"Kau pergi saja tidur dengan Sungmin." kata Donghae tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun yang hendak mengeluarkan makiannya langsung terdiam setelah mendengar gumaman Dongahe. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehnya dari tadi. Situasi ini bisa sangat menguntungkannya. Tiba-tiba saja seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya, pertanda dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bagus. Kyuhyun langsung menyambar ponselnya dan melesat keluar kamar meinggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun kau mau kemana?" Sebuah suara dari arah belakang mengagetkannya. Kyuhyun memutar badannya melihat sumber suara itu. Kyuhyun mendapati dua wanita yang membawa banyak paper bag.

"Kalian darimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kami tentu saja belanja." Jawab Eunhyuk memamerkan belanjaan di tangannya.

"Ralat Eunhyuk-ah, kau saja yang belanja aku hanya membeli beberapa make up." Sela Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memebiarkan dua wanita di depannya berdebat. Mulutnya menganga ketika mengetahui semua belanjaan itu milik kekasih hyungnya. Berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskannya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun ngeri.

"Ah, kau mau kemana Kyu?" Eunhyuk mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"Ahh, Euumm itu,, maukah kau bertukar kamar dengan ku Hyuk-ah?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menciptakan kerutan di dahi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Kedua wanita itu saling melempar pandangan tak mengerti.

"Bisa kau ulangi?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Siapa tau pendengarannya mengalami masalah. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memintanya bertukar kamar. Eunhyuk sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun, dan dia tau sebesar apa nafsu lelaki itu. Membiarkan Sungmin sekamar dengannya sama dengan menyerahkan kelinci ke kandang serigala, bisa habis Sungmin nanti.

"Ayo kita bertukar kamar." Ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih waras? Kau pria dan Sungmin wanita, bagaimana kalian bisa sekamar?" Sungmin mengangguk di belakang Eunhyuk. Bukannya dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki itu, tapi perlu ditekankan lagi bahwa Kyuhyun adalah lelaki dengan nafsu besar. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sekamar.

"Yah ini juga bukan mauku. Donghae hyung sangat merepotkan. Kau tau dia langsung pergi tidur tanpa membersihkan dirinya. Aku tidak tahan Hyuk-ah." Rengek Kyuhyun berharap dapat meluluhkan hati kedua wanita itu.

"Alasan, kau itu tak dapat dipercaya." Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

"Dengar aku akan membelikan mu tas prada edisi terbatas jika kau mau bertukar kamar denganku Hyuk." Eunhyuk langsung membelalakkan matanya mendengar tawaran Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sontak mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin yang diam di belakang Eunhyuk menatap temannya itu ngeri. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk mengorbankannya demi sebuah tas? Di kepalanya Eunhyuk sudah dapat membayangkan dirinya menenteng tas prada edisi terbatas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa bisa dicegah. Yah, wanita mana di dunia ini yang bisa menolak sebuah tas prada. Harganya yang dapat membuat Eunhyuk miskin seketika itu, membuatnya harus menahan hasrat untuk membeli tas itu.

"Bagaimana Hyuk-ah? Aku tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi." Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah! Tas prada ingat itu!" Eunhyuk mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Kyuhyun dan bergegas memasuki kamar lelaki itu, meninggalkan Sungmin di belakangnya yang menganga. Oh God Eunhyuk memang tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali, tak seharusnya Sungmin mengharapkan seseorang yang bahkan merelakan temannya demi sebuah tas prada.

Kyuhyun melangkah dan merangkulkan tangannya pada Sungmin, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari pikirannya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. Jangan lupakan senyum mesum yang sudah terpatri itu.

"Jangan mendekat padaku dalam radius 5 meter atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Sungmin. Matanya mendelik ingin menakuti Kyuhyun, namun tidak berhasil sama sekali. Kyuhyun malah tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya makin terlihat manis. Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak, atau kekasihnya yang galak itu akan makin marah.

"Aku serius!" bentak Sungmin lagi.

"Arra, aku tidak akan menganggu mu." Kata Kyuhyun setelah berhasil meredam tawanya.

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Sungmin mengijinkan Kyuhyun tidur di kasur dengannya. Tidak tega juga membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di sofa yang sempit itu. Apalagi jika Heechul sampai tau dia menyuruh anak kesayangannya tidur di sofa bisa habis Sungmin. Akhirnya malam ini mereka habiskan dengan tidur bersama, catat hanya tidur tidak beraktivitas lain.

.

.

Sinar keemasan merambat masuk melalui celah-celah gorden. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan mengganggu tidur seseorang di balik selimutnya. Donghae menutup mukanya dengan selimut untuk menghalau sinar matahari. Tangannya memeluk sesuatu yang berada di sampingnya yang dipikirnya sebuah guling. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya meraba seluruh permukaan benda yang dipikirnya guling itu. Seharusnya guling kan rata tapi kenapa ini memiliki lekuk pinggang? Tangan Donghae semakin naik dan mendapati sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal (?) menyentuh telapak tangannya. Tangannya meremas benda itu mencari tau benda apa sesungguhnya itu.

Eunhyuk yang merasa tubuhnya disentuh seseorang perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya membelalak saat merasakan tangan itu menyentuh dan meremas payudaranya. "YA! Apa yang kau sentuh bodoh!" Eunhyuk segera bangkit dan menendang Donghae hingga terjatuh di lantai. Tangannya reflex melindungi payudaranya.

Donghae yang belum sadar memasang wajah kaget, kepalanya berputar kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Bayangkan saja kau sedang asik tidur tiba-tiba ada yang menendangmu dengan tidak elit. Eunhyuk melempar bantal ke wajah bodoh Donghae. Ketika bantal itu tepat mengenai wajahnya, barulah Donghae sadar bahwa kekasihnya sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati tatapan kejam dari Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukkie apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Donhae polos. Mengabaikan tatapan kejam dari Eunhyuk.

"Kau! Kau pikir tubuhku ini apa seenaknya saja menyentuhku?!" Teriak Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya menatapnya tak mengerti. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Donghae bertanya. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab dan malah semakin menatap Donghae tajam. Donghae mencoba mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat kekasihnya marah. Donghae seperti mendapatkan ingatannya kembali ketika melihat Eunhyuk masih melindungi payudaranya. Seketika itu juga merutuki kebodohannya, seharusnya dia tau tidak ada guling yang memiliki lekuk pinggan. _"Dasar bodoh. Habislah aku" _batin Donghae.

"Chagia mian-"

"Kau sudah ingat hah?!" Eunhyuk memotong cepat kalimat Donghae.

"A.. Aku sungguh tidak sadar sayang. Maafkan aku." Kata Doghae gagap sambil mendudukkan badannya di pinggiran kasur.

Eunhyuk mendelik ketika melihat Donghae duduk di sampingnya "Menjauh dariku mesum!"

"Yah aku sudah bilang aku tidak sadar Eunhyuk-ah." Donghae membela diri.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berdebat tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Saling menyalahkan dan saling membela diri masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan pasangan ini, di sebrang kamar mereka terlihat suasana yang sangat harmonis. Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada hangat milik Kyuhyun. Bukankah pemandangan yang sangat romantis?

Sungmin sedikit menggeliatkan badannya ketika matanya silau terkena sinar matahari. Mata indahnya perlahan terbuka dan mendapati wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti pahatan dewa, mulai dari dahinya yang indah, matnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tebal dan sexy, tulang rahangnya yang tegas, merupakan perpaduan yang sangat pas. Perpaduan yang tampak sempurna, tapi bekas jerawat di pipinya itusedikit mengurangi kesempurnaannya. Ugh, bekas jerawat pengganggu, setelah ini Sungmin berjanji akan membawa Kyuhyun ke salon untuk perawatan.

"Eunngghh aku masih mengantuk sayang." Kata Kyuhyun parau. Pelukannya makin mengerat di tubuh Sungmin. Suaranya serak ciri khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ini sudah siang, dan kau berjanji akan mengajakku berkencan," Sungmin berkata sambil memutar jari telunjuknya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya. Tatapan polos Sungmin langsung menyapa Kyuhyun ketika membuka mata. Senyumnya langsung mengembang karena bahagia. Seandainya mereka sudah menikah mungkin setiap pagi Kyuhyun akan merasa sebahagia ini.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ani, hanya bahagia kau ada di sampingku ketika aku membuka mata." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus. Pipi Sungmin sontak merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ini masih pagi jangan menggombal." Tangan mungilnya memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hei aku tidak menggombal sayang. Menikahlah denganku agar aku bisa tersenyum setiap pagi Min." Kyuhyun memasang wajah seriusnya pertanda dia tidak sedang bercanda. Tidak ada kilatan jahil di matanya atau senyum mirik yang muncul ketika dia sedang menggoda Sungmin. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan keseriusan.

Sungmin terpaku pada onyx tajam itu, menyelami kedalaman mata itu sekali lagi. Mencoba menghilangkan sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal hatinya. Bohong jika Sungmin berkata tidak ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Keinginan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun, tentu dengan Heechul yang memberikan restu pada mereka.

Tangan Sungmin terulur membelai wajah Kyuhyun. "Ulangi." Ujar Sungmin.

"Heuh?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan kerutan di dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin. Apa yang harus diulangi?

"Aku tidak terima kau melamarku seperti ini. Lihatlah aku masih memakai baju tidur, bahkan aku belum mandi. Setidaknya harus ada cincin, bunga, dan sebuah lagu romantis." Jeda sesaat. "Ah, akan lebih baik kalau kau melamarku di depan Heechul ahjumma."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Dari dulu yang gadisnya inginkan hanya restu Heechul. Bukan mobil mewah atau apartemen mahal. Harusnya bukan permintaan yang sulit jika Heechul mau mendengarkan Kyuhyun. "Pasti sayang, aku akan mendapatkan restunya untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun yakin. Senyum manis tersungging dari bibir keduanya, hingga Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Sungmin, mencium lama dahi itu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya meresapi bentuk kasih sayang kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya, dari mata, hidung, pipi, hingga berhenti di bibir mungil milik Sungmin. Menyesap sekali lagi kelembutan yang menjadi candu untuknya. Tangan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar semakin mendekat padanya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Sungmin mencengkram bagian depan kaos Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bibir Sungmin sebelum melepaskannya. Bibir yang tadinya berwarna pink itu kini sudah bengkak dan memerah. "Kau selalu membuat ku gila Min." Kyuhyun berkata sambil terengah-engah.

Sungmin terseyum. "Mandilah, aku ingin menagih janjimu."

"Mandi bersama?" goda Kyuhyun.

Ekspresi Sungmin langsung berubah. "Kau mau mati?" jawab Sungmin galak.

"Mati tenggelam dalam cintamu aku rela."

"Ya!" Sungmin bangkit dan menyibakkan selimutnya. "Cepat mandi sekarang!" Tangannya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Arra~" Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Donghae berteriak ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu memasuki restoran. Tangannya melambai menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar bergabung dengannya.

"Kalian akan kemana?" Eunhyuk bertanya ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tau. Kalian akan meminta ikut dan merusak kencanku."Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ya! Aku hanya bertanya bodoh!" Eunhyuk berterik dan bersiap memukul Kyuhyun dengan sendok di tangannya, tapi tangan Donghae dengan cepat menangkap tangan itu.

"Kecilkan suaramu Hyukkie, ini bukan hutan." Sela Sungmin kalem.

"Kalian juga kencanlah berdua jangan merusak kencan orang lain." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Setelah melewati sarapan yang sangat terlambat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih pergi terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan kencan ini dan dia tidak akan membiarkan pasangan heboh itu mengacaukannya.

Siang ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke Yuyuan Garden. Salah satu tempat yang dianggap sebagai taman terbaik di Cina Selatan. Di bagian dalam Yuyuan Garden ini terdapat sebuah kuil dan sebuah kolam ikan. Memberikan efek tenang bagi siapa saja berkunjung. Selain berwisata para pengunjung juga dapat berdoa di dalam kuilnya.

Yuyuan Garden juga menyediakan area belanja untuk pengunjung. Jadi jika ingin membeli buah tangan bisa dilakukan di area belanja Yuyuan Garden. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sibuk berbelanja, lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang berbelanja sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menemani.

Sungmin sibuk melihat-lihat cindera mata yang menarik perhatiannya. Mata onyx Kyuhyun jatuh pada sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari kayu. Langkahnya otomatis terhenti membuat langkah Sungmin di sampingnya ikut terhenti.

"Kyuhyun-ah wae?" Tanya Sungmin pensaran. Matanya mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. "Kau tertarik dengan gelang itu?"

"Eoh, kau mau? Ayo kita buat gelang couple."

"Sepertinya menarik." Jawab Sungmin.

"Permisi, aku ingin gelang ini dua. Bisa kau bungkuskan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan bahasa cina kepada seorang wanita tua yang sedang menjaga toko itu.

"Kau ingin membuat gelag pasangan? Gelang ini bisa di ukir nama kalian." Jawab wanita tua itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Bisakah? Tolong tuliskan nama kami dengan huruf cina." Kata Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan wanita tua itu bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan percakapan mereka.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian wanita tua itu kembali dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Jalannya sedikit lambat, punggungnya pun sudah bungkuk karena faktor usia.

Wanita tua itu membuka kotaknya ketika sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan dua buah gelang dengan ukiran nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam huruf cina. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya wanita tua itu ramah.

"Sangat indah, terimakasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang kedua gelang itu. Tangannya merogoh dompet di sakunya dan mengambil selembar uang seratus ribu won. "Ambillah kembaliannya." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memberikan uang pada wanita itu.

"Terimakasih. Kami disini mempunyai keyakinan gelang itu akan menyatukan setiap pasangan yang saling mencitai. Tidak peduli sejauh apa kalian berpisah, pada akhirnya takdir akan mempertemukan kalian kembali." Kata wanita tua itu.

"Terimakasih." Kyuhyun membungkuk dan melanjutkan langkah bersama Sungmin.

"Apa yang wanita itu katakana Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya ketika langkah mereka sudah menjauh dari toko itu.

"Dia bilang kau akan menjadi milikku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tercipta di bibirnya.

"Bohong, kalian berbicara panjang lebar tidak mungkin hanya itu saja." Cibir Sungmin.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kilatan jahil dimatanya.

"Tidak. Aku percaya pada Tuhan kau itu sesat." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Kemudian dia berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Sialan. Yah awas kau." Pasangan kekasih itu akhirnya saling kerjar di area Yuyuan Garden. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari wisatawan lainnya.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai tergelincir, setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Malam ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke The Bund, sebuah tempat santai yang berada di pinggiran Haungpu River, membelah persis di tengah provinsi Shanghai dan Pulau di seberang.

Pemandangan malam di tempat itu sangat menakjubkan. Hiasan lampu-lampu kota memperindah pemandangan malam kota Shanghai dari The Bund. Suasana romantis tercipta begitu saja diantara mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di atas kap mobil Kyuhyun, dengan Sungmin yang memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dan Kyuhyun yang merangkul SUngmin mesra. Sesekali Kyuhyun tampak mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mengelus lembut rambut panjangnya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, mencoba menikmati suasana romantis yang jarang mereka dapatkan di Korea.

"Bisakah kita seperti ini selamanya Kyu?" Sungmin membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Aku ingin menikah dan memiliki anak denganmu." Kata Sungmin lirih, berusaha menahan air matanya. Kesedihan selalu menghampirinya ketika dia memikirkan untuk menikah dengan pria itu. Sikap ibu Kyuhyun yang selalu menolaknya membuat keyakinannya untuk bisa hidup bahagia dengan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai memudar. Apakah mereka akan benar-benar bahagia?

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sedih. Mengerti akan kegelisahan gadisnya itu. "Bisakah kita melakukan itu?" Tanya Sungmin sedih.

"Tentu saja sayang. kita akan menikah dan memiliki anak bersama." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Aku takut." Sungmin menggenggam erat bagian belakang kemeja Kyuhyun. Air matanya menetes membasahi bagian depan kemeja pria itu. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin memberikan kepastian mereka akan hidup bersama.

"Aku akan bersamamu. Hanya kau yang akan menjadi pengantinku Min."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah itu. Perlahan mendekatkan dirinya dan meraih bibir itu. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengecap keindahan yang menjadi miliknya. Satu-satunya keindahan yang akan bibir Kyuhyun kenali kelembutannya. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut, tidak ada nafsu dalam ciumannya, hanya ada kasih sayang yang coba mereka ungkapkan melalui ciuman ini.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Apapun itu sayang kita akan hadapi bersama." Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan dan mereka berbagi pelukan lagi.

.

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo Hallo /bersihin sarang laba-laba/

Maafkan update ff ini yang amat sangat terlambat -,-

Rencanannya saya mau update hari rabu tapi karena tiba-tiba saja laptop saya rusak terserang virus jadi saya harus mengobati laptop saya dulu selama 2 hari…

Kenapa tidak Sabtu? Sabtu saya harus menyelesaikn deadline buletin saya, ditambah lagi tugas pertama saya di minggu pertama kuliah sangat tidak santai! Semua dosen seperti berlomba memberikan saya tugas. Ada apa dengan para dosen itu ya? Kalau mereka memberi tugas bukannya mereka tambah repot memeriksa? Haahh~~ saya tidak mengerti /banyak alasan/ /digebuk/

Masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini? Apakah cerita ini semakin lama semakin membosankan?

Chapter ini full dengan KyuMin moment nya yah? Gimana momentnya? Aneh? Garing?

Suasana romantisnya dapet gak? Saya sudah berusaha membuatnya seromantis mungkin walaupun gagal romantis..

Sekali lagi maafkan saya karena ketidaksempurnaan ff ini..

Saya selalu mencoba memperbaiki cerita dan penulisan saya..

Saya akan lebih berusaha berlatih lagi setiap harinya, karena saya begitu mencintai dunia tulis menulis.

Yang berharap KyuMin bakal honeymoon maaf ya tidak bisa saya realisasikan. Kyumin belum boleh bikin anak dulu. Mereka pasti akan melakukannya tapi nanti ya hehe..

Sesi seneng-senengnya udahan ya, chapter depan saya serius memulai konflik dari Jessica. Kalau Heechul saya gak tega bikin dia jadi psiko.

Tentang yang me-request pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Taemin, insyaAllah saya akan munculkan lagi nanti. Mari kita lihat nanti yaa..

Ohya saya juga mau memasukkan Song triplets kedalam cast, entah itu sebagai anak Kyumin atau teman Taemin. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Mana yang lebih cocok?

Terimakasih untuk semua yang masih menunggu ff ini ya..

Min Hwa , Kyumin , Abilhikmah , TiffyTiffanyLee , OvaLLea , Park Heeni , Jihae Kyumin , Miki Hibiki , dewi. , Lady Azhura , cloudswan , RinatyaLee JoYunjae Shipper , Chikyumin , Guest , sparkyuvil , superjuniorLiHe , Babychoi137 , Love Kyumin 137 , Kim Jihae , Kimteechul , JOYER , kyumin lovers , lee kyurah , 143 is 137 , hanna , Cywelf , leedidah , HaeHar. Gyumin Cho , Shallow lin , Gyeomindo , ai siti Fatimah , nuralarsyid , Chominhyun , Rinda Cho Joyer , lifani , melee , puspa , pinkkyumin , bunyming , PumpkinEvil , ELFishJOYers

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan kawan-kawan!

Sign

Park Ah Reum


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST THE TWO OF US**

Chapter 7

Rated : T / M

Cast : All Member Suju dan bertambah seiring waktu

Pairing : All pair official Suju

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan , cerita pasaran

Genre : Romance , Drama , Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

©Park Ah Reum

Happy Reading

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 !

"Kyuhyun-ah malam ini kita ada makan malam dengan keluarga Song," Heechul berbicara ketika melihat Kyuhyun menuruni tangga.

"Eomma, bisakah kau berhenti? Aku sudah muak," balas Kyuhyun dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini eomma tidak menerima bantahan. Kau turuti perintahku atau kau akan tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada kekasih miskin mu itu," ancam Heechul.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya mendengar ancaman Heechul. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat kekasihnya hampir saja di tabrak sebuah mobil. Sampai sekarang orang suruhan Kyuhyun tidak berhasil menemukan si pelaku itu. Kejadian itu seperti sudah di rencanakan dengan matang, tidak ada bukti yang dapat membawa Kyuhyun pada si pelaku.

Tidak ada saksi, nomer plat mobil yang tidak terdaftar, jenis mobil yang tercatat tidak ada di Korea, CCTV di pinggir jalan yang rusak. Apapun! Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menemukannya tapi tetap nihil, semua terencana dengan rapi. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak lantas menyerah. Kyuhyun tetap menyuruh orangnya untuk terus mencari pelaku itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko Sungmin kembali celaka dengan membiarkan orang itu tetap bebas berkeliaran.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. "Ini terakhir kali aku menurutimu," tanpa menyentuh sarapannya, Kyuhyun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Heechul sendiri di ruang makan megah itu.

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat memandangi sepotong roti di hadapannya. Selera makannya hilang karena perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa setiap membicarakan kekasih anaknya itu selera makan Heechul selalu menguap. Membicarakan Sungmin di meja makan seperti membicarakan kotoran, membuatnya enggan untuk meneruskan sarapannya.

Heechul bangkit lalu meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya. Melangkah anggun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Dia akan memastikan malam ini berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

.

.

Percakapan dengan Heechul tadi pagi berdampak buruk bagi perasaan Kyuhyun. Sepanjang hari ini dia begitu sensitive terhadap apapun. Bahkan hanya masalah kopi yang terlalu manis saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun membentak Hyorin sepanjang hari ini. Gadis sexy itu bahkan tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah dibuatnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun marah.

Hyorin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kesal. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya laporannya di tolak.

"Hyorin-ah kau kenapa?" Donghae bertanya ketika melihat wajah kesal Hyorin.

"Ahh oppa. Sajangnim di dalam itu sepertinya ingin membunuh ku perlahan," adu Hyorin.

"Yah kau harus bersabar. Bukankah kau sudah tau dia itu seperti apa?" Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Hyorin memberi kekuatan gadis itu.

"Aku mau resign saja oppa," Hyorin memasang wajah ingin menangis. Rasanya lelah juga terus dimarahi tanpa sebab.

"Semangat Hyorin-ah. Hwaiting," Donghae mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat.

Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Berteman sejak kuliah dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya mengerti sikap pria itu. Jika perasaannya dalam keadaan buruk Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, Kyuhyun akan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada siapapun orang yang ditemuinya salah atau tidak. Kejam? Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli toh dia pemimpin siapa yang berani padanya.

Donghae mengetuk sekilas pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. "Boleh aku masuk?" Kepalanya menyembul dari celah pintu. Kyuhyun melirik kearah pintu sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Donghae melangkah memasuki ruangan itu ketika tidak mendapati jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa seharian ini terus marah?" Tanya Donghae.

"Perasaanku tidak dalam kondisi baik. Pergilah jika kau tidak ingin mendengar omelanku," Kyuhyun berkata dingin tanpa melihat Donghae.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu mu? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sungmin?" Donghae bertanya, tidak mempedulikan ucapan pedas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun berusaha melupakan masalahnya tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Rencana perjodohan ibunya sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin nantinya? Apa yang akan ibunya lakukan pada Sungmin? Itu semua yang mengganggu Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus berada di samping Sungmin. Ada kalanya dia harus meninggalkan gadis itu walaupun dia amat enggan. Satu-satunya cara melindungi gadis itu adalah dengan menikahinya, tapi Sungmin begitu keras kepala menolak ajakannya hidup bersama.

"Kau bisa berbagi padaku Kyu," lanjut Donghae.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada ibuku, hyung?" kata Kyuhyun lirih. Tatapannya tidak semengerikan ketika Donghae masuk tadi. Yang ada di depannya sekarang bukan Kyuhyun si presdir kejam tapi Kyuhyun seorang lelaki rapuh.

Kyuhyun merebahkan badannya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam dengan satu tangan menutup matanya. Dia lelah, amat sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Dia hanya ingin bahagia apakah memang sesusah ini?

"Turuti saja. Ibumu tidak akan berbuat apapun jika kau mendengar perkataannya," Donghae mencoba memberi saran.

"Dan meninggalkan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan menatap tajam Donghae.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu. Aku hanya berkata kau turuti saja perkataannya, dengan begitu ibumu tidak akan berbuat apapun," jelas Donghae.

Perkataan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Dalam hati sedikit membenarkan ucapan Donghae, tapi selebihnya tidak setuju sama sekali. Ibunya memang akan diam jika Kyuhyun menurut, tapi apa dia harus selamanya menuruti kemauan wanita itu? Sekali dua kali tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana jika terus terjadi? Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu terus mengatur hidupnya.

"Ibumu tau bahwa Sungmin adalah kelemahanmu. Selama kau masih menunjukkan perasaanmu pada Sungmin, ibumu tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggunya," lanjut Donghae menjelaskan pikirannya selama ini.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melepaskan Sungmin? Kalau begitu kau akan membaca berita kematian ku esok harinya," kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Simpan perasaanmu dulu dan selesaikan semuanya," kata Donghae.

"Keluarlah aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi," kata Kyuhyun mengusir Donghae. Kakinya melagkah menuju jendela besar yang langsung menghadap jalanan Seoul.

Donghae keluar begitu mendapati pengusiran Kyuhyun, tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun lebih marah lagi. Setelah mendengar suara pintu ruangannya tertutup Kyuhyun langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. Air matanya perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat seseorang yang kau cintai harus menderita karena mu. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin bukan untuk memberikannya kesusahan.

.

.

"Saem, ajarkan aku membuat perahu," Haru menarik rok Sungmin sambil menyodorkan kertas origami berwarna pink itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan merendahkan badannya.

"Aigo, sini saem akan mengajarkanmu membuat perahu." Sungmin duduk sambil mengangkat Haru kepangkuannya.

Hari ini Sungmin mengajarkan muridnya membuat origami. Belajar membuat origami membantu anak berfikir kreatif, terlebih Sungmin sangat suka membuat origami. Anak-anak didik Sungmin terlihat gembira melipat kertas berbagai warna itu. Ada yang membuat kapal terpang, perahu, boneka, burung, sampai kincir angin. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat anak-anak didiknya begitu antusias belajar bersamanya.

"Saem apakah burung buatanku boleh aku gantung di jendela?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berambut panjang pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja Soojin-ah," jawab Sungmin sambil membelai rambut halus gadis itu. Soojin tersenyum kemudia berlari membawa origaminya untuk digantung di jendela.

Lima menit kemudian terdengar bunyi bel pertanda pulang. Semua anak-anak bersorak dan langsung berhambur duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, mengambil sikap siap untuk berdoa. Sungmin terkekeh melihat antusiasme mereka untuk pulang.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian anak-anak," Sungmin mengingatkan mereka sebelum mereka pulang.

"Neee," jawab mereka serempak. Setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan doanya semua anak langsung berlari menuju pintu menghampiri orang tua mereka.

Setelah muridnya habis Sungmin baru mengemasi barangnya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Kaki Sungmin melangkah menuju ruang guru, suara ketukan sepatunya menggema di lorong yang sepi. Semua murid sudah pulang jadi jelas saja lorong-lorong kelas ini tampak sepi.

"Minnie, apa Kyuhyun menjemputmu hari ini?" Eunji bertanya ketika melihat Sungmin memasuki ruang guru.

"Ani, tadi dia mengirimi ku pesan kalau dia banyak pekerjaan dan akan lembur. Seharian ini bahkan dia tidak menelponku," jawab Sungmin.

"Ah, geurae? Ayo temani aku belanja. Aku ingin membeli sebuah dress baru," Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap curiga Eunji. Temannya ini buka tipikal wanita yang suka berbelanja karena hobi. Dia hanya akan berbelanja pakaian jika dirasa butuh. Dress? Oh, Eunji bukan tipikal wanita pengoleksi dress, dia hanya mengenakan pakaian itu jika menghadiri acara resmi.

"Apa kau sedang berkencan?" Tanya Sungmin langsung keintinya.

"Yah kencan apa? Aku hanya ingin berbelanja," jawab Eunji gugup. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya. Eunji bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi sebelum Sungmin sempat bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Sungmin yang melihat kepergian Eunji semakin menatapnya curiga. Ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya yang satu itu.

.

.

Setelah sempat makan siang bersama Sungmin akhirnya setuju menemani Eunji berbelanja. Tadi Sungmin sempat memaksa Eunji untuk bercertia dan akhirnya wanita itu mau mengaku. Eunji sedang dalam proses menuju sebuah hubungan dengan seorang pria, tapi siapa pria itu Eunji masih belum mau bercerita.

Akhirnya disinilah mereka berdua, di sebuah butik mewah di daerah Myeongdong. Eunji terlihat sibuk memilih beberapa dress yang berjejer di depannya. Sungmin hanya melihat beberapa saja walaupun ingin tapi dia tidak mungkin membelinya. Pakaiannya di rumah masih layak pakai jadi lebih baik uangnya ditabung untuk keperluan lain saja.

Eunji membawa beberapa potong dress ke ruang ganti, sedangkan Sungmin menunggunya di luar ruang ganti. Beberapa kali Eunji keluar dan meminta pendapat Sungmin, hingga akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah dress berwarna maroon dengan lengan berwarna putih yang berbahan brokat. Dress itu tampak apik membungkus badan Eunji, tampak sangat manis sekaligus elegan.

Sungmin dan Eunji melangkah keluar dari butik itu. Langit hitam menyapa pandangan mereka, berbelanja memang membuat wanita manapun lupa waktu.

"Minnie, rupanya suda malam," Eunji mengadahkan kepala menatap pekatnya langit malam ini.

"Kau benar, kita terlalu asik di dalam," jawab Sungmin.

"Aku harus segera pulang Min, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama," kata Eunji menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan menggunakan bis," kata Sungmin menenangkan Eunji.

"Baiklah, sampai betemu besok Min," Eunji berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Setelah kepergian Eunji, Sungin juga melangkah menjauhi butik itu. Perutnya mulai terasa lapar, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang sibuk mungkin dia akan meminta lelaki itu menjemputnya. Seharian ini kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali selain mengabarkan tidak bisa menjemputnya, membuat Sungmin harus memendam rindu untuk kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, dia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang membuntutinya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Semua orang berjalan biasa melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Sungmin kembali melangkah mengabaikan perasaannya, mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan.

Sungmin terus melangkah hingga tiba di halte bis. Untunglah halte cukup ramai jadi Sungmin tidak perlu takut. Dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini tidak mungkin ada yang berani mencelakainya. Semua orang mulai maju ketika melihat bis yang datang dan mulai mendekat. Ketika bis itu berhenti tepat di depan halte semua orang langsung bergegas memasuki bis itu termasuk Sungmin.

Penumpang di dalam bis itu ternyata cukup banyak, membuat Sungmin tidak mendapatkan kursi hingga terpaksa berdiri. Berdiripun Sungmin harus sedikit berdesakan karena bukan hanya dia saja yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Hampir sejam Sungmin berdiri di dalam bis itu, betisnya sudah hampir mati rasa. Sungmin melangkah menuju pintu keluar ketika bis itu sudah mendekati halte tujuan Sungmin. Dari halte ini Sungmin butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai rumahnya.

Sungmin turun ketika bis itu sudah benar-benar berhenti. Halte tempatnya turun ini tidak terlalu ramai, bahkan satu dari tiga lampu penerangan jalannya tidak menyala. Sungmin mencoba berani karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian diantara kegelapan malam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya tapi baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan gelisah seperti ini. Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya karena perasaannya semakin gelisah. Entahlah dia hanya merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi di tengah kegugupannya, gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena ponselnya berbunyi di tengah kesunyian. Sungmin merogoh ponsel di tasnya. Ponsel itu berkedip menampilkan nama Kyuhyun sebagai penelpon. Sungmin tersenyum sedikit melupakan kegelisahannya.

"Ne, Kyu," sapa Sungmin ceria.

_"Kau sedang apa sayang? Aku merindukanmu," _kata Kyuhyun lirih. Tentu saja dia rindu seharian tidak berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya itu membuatnya amat tersiksa. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun harus membohongi kekasihnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang Kyu. Kau sendiri? Apa kau sudah makan malam? Jangan sampai tidak makan malam karena pekerjaanmu," ujar Sungmin perhatian. Perkataan Sungmin makin membuat Kyuhyun sedih, andai kekasihnya itu tau kalau dia berbohong.

_"Kau baru pulang? Mengapa pulang semalam ini?" _kata Kyuhyun cemas. Ini sudah malam dan kekasihnya itu baru pulang.

"Aku menemani Eunji berbelanja Kyu," jelas Sungmin.

_"Haish kau selalu membuatku cemas, cepat pulang aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu," _kata Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Nee, aku sudah hampir sampai,"

"Lee Sungmin," tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang ditambah sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Sungmin sontak memutar kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Seketika itu sebuah tusukan pisau bersarang di perutnya. Tak hanya sekali, pria itu kembali menikam perutnya hingga tiga kali. Sungmin merasakan perutnya seperti di robek secara paksa.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya pada ponsel di genggamannya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Setelah tusukan ketiga pria itu mencabut pisaunya secara kasar dari perut Sungmin, membuat gadis itu jatuh tengkurap di atas tanah dengan tangan memegangi perutnya. Sebelum pergi pria itu menendang ponsel di tangan Sungmin. Menyebabkan ponsel itu terlempar beberapa meter dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba meraih ponselnya tapi tangannya tak bisa menggapai ponsel itu. Sungmin mencoba berteriak namun yang keluar hanya sebuah pekikan lirih. Tubuhnya mulai lemas, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kepalanya mulai pening. Sungmin merintih kesakitan sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap heran ponsel di tangannya. Tadi dia sempat mendengar suara pria memanggil nama kekasihnya, setelah itu sambungan telponnya terputus tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mencoba menelpon kekasihnya lagi namun nomer itu sudah tidak aktif. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi cemas. Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu?

Kyuhyun segera kembali ke ruang tempat pertemuan keluarganya. Ternyata keluarga Song sudah tiba. Tadi sewaktu Kyuhyun pergi keluarga Song belum tiba. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

"Kau mau kemana?" Heechul mencekal tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan mendadak omma, maafkan aku," Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan cekalan ibunya. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia tidak bisa meneruskan pertemuan keluarga ini.

"Tunda dulu pekerjaanmu, keluarga Song sudah disini," Heechul tidak melepaskan cekalannya.

"Tidak bisa omma aku harus bergegas. Ahjussi maafkan aku. Aku permisi," Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan ibunya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia harus segera memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Sementara Heechul di dalam sana menahan amarahnya. Putranya itu berani sekali mempermalukannya seperti ini. Victoria yang melihat kepergia Heechul hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Dia baru sampai, bahkan belum sempat bertegur sapa dengan Kyuhyun. Sikap Kyuhyun tadi sudah jelas menunjukkan sebuah penolakan terhadapnya. Sepertinya Victoria harus lebih berusaha keras untuk mendapat hati Kyuhyun.

Di dalam mobil Kyuhyun tak hentinya mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya namun selalu gagal. Perasaannya semakin tak tenang. Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan mobilnya, tak peduli kalau dia akan ditangkap polisi nanti.

.

.

Begitu tiba di rumah kekasihnya Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya. Bergerak secepat yang ia bisa menggapai pintu itu. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah itu tak sabar, dia ingin melihat segera kekasihnya.

"Hyung?" Sungjin kaget melihat Kyuhyun di depan rumahnya. Dia sedang menunggu Sungmin jadi dia mengira Sungmin yang datang.

"Sungmin dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi.

"Noona? Noona belum sampai hyung. Kau mau menunggu di dalam?" kata Sungjin. Kyuhyun menanyakan Sungmin padanya, padahal dia sendiri sedang menunggu noonanya itu.

"Sungmin belum pulang? Setengah jam lalu aku menelpon dan dia bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," Kyuhyun semakin panik mendengar kekasihnya belum pulang.

"Sungjin-ah, kau harus segera ke rumah sakit!" seorang ahjussi tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan dua lelaki itu. Kyuhyun sontak menoleh mendengar kata rumah sakit.

"Ada apa ahjussi?" Sungjin menghampiri pria paruh baya itu diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Pemilik toko bunga di ujung jalan tadi berkata noona mu ditemukan pingsan bersimbah darah di dekat halte," jelas pria itu. Penjelasan pria itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun seketika berhenti berdetak. Apa ini? Apa firasat buruknya sungguh terjadi?

"Mw… mwo? Dimana ahjussi? Di rumah sakit mana noona ku di bawa?" Tanya Sungjin tak sabar. Tubuhnya seketika lemas mendengar noonanya ditemukan pingsan terlebih bersimbah darah?

"Param Hospital Sungjin-ah, cepatlah!"

Sungjin berlari masuk ke rumahnya mengambil jaket dan ponselnya. Tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di belakang kemudinya menunggu Sungjin. Detak jantungnya tak dapat di kontrol, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya dan tangannya gemetar ketakutan.

Sungjin masuk dan menutup pintu di sampingnya kasar, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. Kyuhyun segera memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dalam pikirannya hanya terpikir bagaimana caranya bisa tiba di rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

Kyuhyun memarkir asal mobilnya begitu tiba di rumah sakit. Kakinya berlari secepat yang ia bisa diikuti Sungjin di belakangnya.

"Lee Sungmin. Aku mencari pasien bernama Lee Sungmin,dimana dia?" Kyuhyun bertanya tak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan," Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah menunggu perawat itu mencari nama kekasihnya.

"Sungjin-ah!" Sungjin menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Ahjumma?" Sungjin berlari menghampiri seorang wanita itu.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana keadaan noonaku?" Tanya Sungjin cemas.

"Uisa sedang memeriksanya Jin-ah," jelas wanita itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Nyonya?" Kyuhyun datang menyela.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari supermarket dan aku menemukan Sungmin tengkurap di tanah dengan bersimbah darah," Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak mendengar penjelasan wanita itu. Tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungjin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Udara terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

"Baiklah terimkasih ahjumma, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya kau kembali saja," ujar Sungjin. Rasanya tidak enak merepotkan wanita tua itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih wanita tua itu meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Sungjin mengantar wanita itu sampai mendapatkan taxi.

Sungjin kembali ke ruang UGD setelah memastikan ahjumma pemilik toko bunga itu pulang dengan selamat. Kyuhyun masih menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang UGD itu. Sungjin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Keheningan menyapa keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungjin sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sama-sama berdoa untuk keselamatan seseorang di dalam ruangan itu.

Tiga jam kemudian akhirnya pintu ruang UGD di depan mereka berdua terbuka. Seorang dokter dengan setelan khas dokternya keluar dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Kyuhyun dan Sungjin langsung berdiri menghampiri dokter itu.

"Uisa bagaimana keadaan noonaku?" Sungjin yang pertama kali bertanya.

"Limpanya robek hingga kita harus mengambilnya. Masalahnya adalah dia kehilangan banyak darah jadi kita lihat saja nanti, tapi untuk saat ini kesempatan sembuhnya sangat sulit," jelas dokter itu. sebelum pergi dokter itu menepuk pelan bahu Sungjin memberi kekuatan.

Beberapa saat setelah dokter itu pergi tiga orang perawat keluar dengan mendorong ranjang Sungmin. Sungjin mengikuti perawat itu memindahkan Sungmin ke ruang rawat. Kyuhyun di belakangnya terdiam melihat kondisi Sungmin. Selang oksigen, alat pendeteksi jantung, dan sekantong darah memenuhi tubuh Sungmin. Air matanya keluar tanpa diperintahnya. Pria mana yang tidak menangis ketika melihat wanita yang dicintainya terluka seperti itu.

.

.

Sungjin duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang tidak di infuse. Sungjin mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara ketukan sepatu.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" Sungjin bertanya tak sabar, kecemasan tergambar jelas dari nada suaranya.

"Tubuh Sungmin menunjukkan reaksi buruk setelah transfusinya, dia mengalami D.I.C yang menyebabkan pembekuan di pembuluh darahnya, jadi dia dalam kondisi sangat kritis Sungjin-ah," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin sedih.

Sungjin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya seketika kaku mendengar keadaannya noonanya yang sangat kritis. Matanya memerah menahan buliran air mata. Sungmin satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya di dunia ini, jika noonanya itu pergi Sungjin akan sebatang kara hidup di dunia ini. Selama ini Sungjin tidak pernah mengenal orang tua nya. Dia baru berumur 5 tahun ketika orang tuanya meninggal, sedangkan Sungmin baru 8 tahun.

Setelah kepergian orangtuanya, Lee halmonie yang mengambil alih mengurus mereka. Namun baru lima tahun Lee halmonie ikut menyusul kedua orangtuanya. Bayangkan saja Sungmin yang baru berumur 13 tahun harus berjuang mencari nafkah untuk dia dan adiknya. Sungjin tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana noonanya itu berjuang untuk menghidupi mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih. Kekasihnya yang ceria, kekasihnya yang selalu bersemangat kini terbaring lemah dengan bantuan alat penunjang kehidupan. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba meredam kemarahannya. Apa lagi ini? Siapa lagi yang membuat kekasihnya ini terluka? Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan orang it uterus berkeliaran bebas. Kyuhyun akan membalas orang itu, kalau perlu Kyuhyun akan membunuh orang itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin masih belum sadar, keadaannya juga belum membaik. Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu di sampingnya. Pakaiannya tak serapi semalam, matanya pun kini dihiasi lingkaran hitam. Semalam Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin jika dia memejamkan matanya.

Semalaman Kyuhyun sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andai saja dia tidak berbohong pada kekasihnya itu, andai saja dia tidak menuruti kemauannya ibunya, andai saja dia ada di samping Sungmin pada saat itu, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Pasti Sungminnya tidak akan kritis seperti ini. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan?

"Hyung, kau tidak pulang?" Sungjin baru saja tiba dari rumahnya mengemasi untuk barang Sungmin.

"Ani, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa bekerja jika Sungmin belum membaik. Kau sendiri tidak kuliah?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan noonaku,"

"Kau harus kuliah, pekerjaan ku bisa ku urus dari sini, sedangkan kuliahmu? Apa kau menyuruh dosenmu kemari?" ujar Kyuhyun menasehati calon adik iparnya itu.

"Tapi…." "Pergilah, bawa mobilku." Kyuhyun cepat memotong ucapan Sungjin. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan kunci mobil.

Setelah menerima kunci mobil itu Sungjin bergegas berangkat kuliah, tentunya setelah dia membereskan penampilannya dulu.

Kini hanya Kyuhyun yang menjaga Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak berbohong ketika dia berkata tidak bisa meninggalkan Sugmin yang masih belum membaik. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, dia harus memberitahu Donghae bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa datang ke perusahaan. Kyuhyun menyalakan ponselnya dan masuklah puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya. Semuanya dia abaikan begitu saja dan langsung mendial nomer asisten pribadinya itu.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa ke perusahaan hari ini. Kau urus semua dan berikan laporannya padaku nanti," perintah Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi.

_"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku mengurus semuanya. Apa yang kau lalukan?" _jawab Donghae kesal.

"Sungmin sedang di rumah sakit dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Pokoknya aku percayakan semua padamu sementara waktu," Kyuhyun langsung menutup sambungannya sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab. Di sebrang sana Donghae mengutuki Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja.

.

.

Sementara itu di mansion keluarga Cho, suasana mencekam terasa menyelimuti rumah itu. Nyonya besar keluarga ini sedang diselimuti kabut tebal, tidak ada satupun pelayan yang berani mendekatinya. Semua pelayan berusaha tidak menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan nyonya besar itu, takut menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya. Tadi malam saja sudah 3 orang pelayan dipecat hanya karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan air di tangga.

Heechul benar-benar marah pada Kyuhyun kali ini. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja tadi malam, untung saja keluarga Song tidak marah dan merasa terhina. Kyuhyun seperti melempar kotoran ke mukanya semalam. Heechul tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras kemana Kyuhyun pergi semalam, jawabannya pasti menemui kekasihnya yang murahan itu. Heechul tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

"Cara satu-satunya memisahkan mereka adalah dengan mempercepat perikahan Kyuhyun dan Victoria," gumam Heechul dalam kesunyian.

Tekadnya sudah bulat dia akan mempercepat pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Jika Kyuhyun menolak Heechul akan memaksanya bagaimanapun caranya. Sampai kapanpun Heechul tidak akan pernah rela anaknya yang berharga bersanding dengan gadis miskin yang tak berguna.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Jessica dan Woobin terlihat tengah asik bercumbu. Tangan Woobin menjamah setiap inci tubuh Jessica, sedangkan Jessica mendesah nikmat di bawahnya.

"Kau hebat woobin-ah," ujar Jessica di sela desahannya.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian Jess," Woobin kembali melumat bibir Jessica. Tidak pernah ada kata puas baginya jika sudah menyangkut wanita di bawahnya ini.

Woobin benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan bagus kemarin jadi tidak masalah bagi Jessica untuk membayar pekerjaan pria itu. Sekarang tinggal menunggu malaikat maut menjemput gadis itu dan semua yang ia inginkan akan menjadi miliknya. Jessica ingin sekali merebut Kyuhyun kembali tpai ia akan bersabar setidaknya sampai gadis itu mati.

_"Kau memang harus mati Lee Sungmin!"_

.

.

~KyuMin~

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo~~

Saya kembali lagi membawa kelanjutan ff ini …..

Bagaimana chapter ini? membosankan? Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ya , ketakutan saya dari dulu cuma satu, tidak ada feel .. saya selalu takut moment hurt atau romantis yang saya buat tidak mendapatkan feel dari kalian ..

Tolong berikan saya masukan jika menurut kalian ada yang harus saya perbaiki ya … saya sangat berterimakasih ….

"KyuMin momentnya gak ada niihhh" maafkan saya /pundung/

Maafkan saya karena telah membuat uri Sungmin terbaring di rumah sakit , sabar ya nanti pasti sehat kok , jangan pukulin saya ya …..

Maafkan saya juga untuk update yang lama ya , saya selalu berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk mengetik cerita ini disela kesibukan saya .. saya harap kalian dapat memaklumi jika saya baru bisa update 2 minggu sekali atau lebih .. kalian tenang saja saya tidak akan menelantarkan cerita ini .. Tetap dukung saya ^^

Thanks to :

Min Hwa , Kyumin , Abilhikmah , TiffyTiffanyLee , OvaLLea , Park Heeni , Jihae Kyumin , Miki Hibiki , dewi. , Lady Azhura , cloudswan , RinatyaLee JoYunjae Shipper , Chokyumin , Guest , sparkyuvil , superjuniorLiHe , Babychoi137 , Love Kyumin 137 , Kim Jihae , Kimteechul , JOYER , kyumin lovers , lee kyurah , 143 is 137 , hanna , Cywelf , leedidah , HaeHar. Gyumin Cho , Shallow lin , Gyeomindo , ai siti Fatimah , nuralarsyid , Chominhyun , Rinda Cho Joyer , lifani , melee , puspa , pinkkyumin , bunyming , PumpkinEvil , ELFishJOYers , kimjaejoong309 , Ekaa , elsa SJ1 , .1 , , Geishaa , miadevi137

Untuk silent readers terimakasih juga, sempatkanlah meninggalkan review agar saya bisa mengenal kalian ….

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya .. SARANGHAE …

Sign

Park Ah Reum


End file.
